Shadow Alchemist
by dangofamily
Summary: Dimensions are works of art, woven split apart and made to never clash. Though Mephisto decides to test the balance see what would happen if he let someone from another world be raised somewhere she was never meant to be, the end result will be quite an entertainment.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is my first story I've ever written, but I couldn't hold back on this idea that I kept thinking about!

I do not own Blue Exorcist or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Kazue Katō and Hiromu Arakawa.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!

**04/29/15**: This is the first summary that was for this story until it was replaced, so I included it here as reference.

What if on the day Rin and Yukio Okumura were born they had a sister as well? Only instead of being raised by Fujimoto like them Mephisto was given custody of her who sends her to an alternate universe completely different from their own! How would she live her life with the Elrics in Amestris as the daughter of Satan and a state alchemist?

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"So what will you do now Fujimoto-kun?"

Two men stood inside a cave and faced a young woman resting on a large flower bed. At a farther distance someone would just assume that she was merely sleeping. Her long, chocolate brown hair was a tangled mess and her light skin had begun to lose its radiant warmth and was slowly submitting to the wintry temperature. She had finally died after giving birth to her three children; the ones her arms clung to even after her passing. Two of the babies snuggled closely to each other, burned brightly, bathing the once dark cave with a blue light.

"We were ordered to kill Yuri Egin and her offspring, but it looks like she beat us to the punch." One of the men stood out from the other with his white suit shirt and undershirt, jester style pants and his pointed shoes. What is more unusual is his dark purple hair that's lighter at the center of his head, a piece of his hair that defies gravity and is in a spiral-like shape, pale skin, and forest green eyes. He eagerly waited for his collaborator's response who continued to gaze at the scene in front of him.

This man resembled a priest with his black robe and exorcist pin worn around his neck as an extended necklace. Unlike his younger looking partner, he is a middle-aged tan fellow with crimson colored eyes, explained by his white hair and goatee and several wrinkles that made home on his forehead. The two in general were an odd bunch to be seen lingering in the woods together.

"We will do what we came here to do Mephisto. They are the spawns of Satan after all. It would be cruel to let them live." Fujimoto stated as he came closer with the demon slaying sword Kurikara that he brought with him after receiving his assignment. He was friends with Yuri, worked together as exorcists. They both had their differences however with her believing that demons and humans could one day coexist in the same world and him despising every demon that he ever encounterd. Demons do not belong in Assiah. This includes half-demons as well. These three in front of him, Fujimoto believed, were given a burden that would torture them if they were spared. So it's best to relieve them of that right? Before he could make a move, the oldest child giggled. Fujimoto immediately hesitated. '_A demon child shouldn't act so _human.' He thought as the baby smiled and cooed in delight, not showing concern for the sword looming over its body. He remembered once before that Yuri had scolded him for seeing humans and demons differently. Those three are half-demon, yet they act like humans. He sheathed Kurikara.

"Mephisto, I will raise them. I will raise them as human kids."

Mephisto was indeed taken by surprise and not a moment later he threw his head back and chortled.

"You!? The one who is feared for his cold- hardheartedness, raising the children of a demon. HAHAHA! Now there's a sight!" His cackles penetrated the cave's once tense atmosphere.

"Just watch me!" Fujimoto declared, ending Mephisto's mockery, but his amusement was still etched on his face. It is indeed a humorous surprise to hear his friend make the decision to raise the children due to every demon from the lowest rank to the highest quiver in fear even at the mention of his name. In reality, Mephisto couldn't care less about his father's new sons and daughter, his new siblings. Disposing of them would earn him the pleasure to know that he foiled whatever plans Satan had planned. Although, Fujimoto raising them as humans could be something worth watching on whether the two infants who inherited his father's flames would give in to their demonic sides. Automatically he had thought of a _wonderful_ idea!

"Well then my friend, how about we make a bet?" Mephisto saw a new game waiting to unfold and the star pawns were these newborns. Oh how exciting this is!

"If you successfully raise them as humans you win. However, should they expose their demonic powers they would then belong to me."

Seeing no fault in this Fujimoto agreed. His partner snapped his fingers and the blue flames that had engulfed the oldest son were sealed into the sword. Now the sister of the two brothers is the only one illuminating the obscure cave. Fujimoto lifted the sword in the air to see the flames dance on the sharp blade. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I've sealed the boy's powers into the sword since it wouldn't be fair if he's always covered in blue flames."

"Thank you." It was then that he noted that Mephisto did not seal the girl's powers as well, but his friend had concocted another scheme. Giving Fujimoto the chance to raise the infants as humans is one thing, but what if he had one of them for his own show? One where he had a new board to place pawns of his own and achieve new insights from the game at a leisurely pace. Having detected that Fujimoto eyed him questionably, he decided that it was time to reveal the second part of his plan.

"Now before I go I do have one more request to ask of you." Boy did Fujimoto not like the sound of that.

"I would like to have custody of the middle child. It would be fun to have a part in this game after all..."

For as long as he's been friends with Mephisto for a long time and he knew that he is someone whose actions are always_ suspicious_. For that he grew a little alarmed at his sudden decision to take the girl.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Fujimoto pressed.

"This does seem unusual for me to ask of this but I believe that it's best to separate her from her brothers. Satan will surely be after them and it would be much more difficult for him to get what he wants if he has more than one place to search."

That was just one of the reasons for him wanting the girl because he could somehow see the promise that little girl has! Of course her brothers indeed displayed the same intoxicating guarantee for greatness, but the girl's much more...intriguing. Never having a little sister could possibly have been the most elaborate reason but he didn't care about that so long as she was his. He really wanted to see how much more powerful would she become compared to _all_ her brothers.

Fujimoto thought this through carefully. He wanted to raise all three of them, but what Mephisto had said was indeed accurate. Separating the two that acquired their demonic flames would keep them safe...and he didn't want to risk refusing Mephisto and lose the chance of keeping her brothers.

"Will she be able to reunite with her brothers in the future?" If he couldn't have the daughter, then he just needed that one final confirmation. One which his friend delivered graciously.

"Shiro my friend, I can assure you of her safety and that they will indeed meet her again."

That was enough for Fujimoto to submit. He reached into the dead hands of the mother and gathered the child into his arms. She cried with the uncomfortable feeling of being removed from the warmth she had received from her mother. He smiled warmly at the small bundle he carried, then gently placed her into the patient arms of Mephisto. The child somehow managed to relax and returned to her silent slumber, unaware of her separation from her brothers.

"Well then," Mephisto turned around and started to walk towards the cave's entrance.

"I will inform the Vatican that we have completed the mission. Of course after I hide the girl."

With that he left Fujimoto alone, taking the one who had brightly lit the cave and leaving him in the dark with his newly adopted sons. He removed his pack of cigarettes and lighter from his lower left robe pocket. He flicked the lighter on to ignite the cigarette, but stopped when the baby laughed once more. He dropped his pack to the ground and firmly pressed his shoe on top of it. He wouldn't smoke. He would start fresh for his newly adopted sons. With that, he disposed of the lighter as well, cradled the children in his arms and left the cave.

Walking out of there, he felt like the twins were incomplete without their sister, who they wouldn't meet for who knows how long. "Don't worry. You will meet her again. I promise." That's all he could do, make a promise that he would surely keep to them.

With that he traveled through the white blanket of snow, the cave disappearing behind him.

**OoOoOoO**

Mephisto snuck into his office to make sure no one knew of his return. He cradled the child carefully, so she would not be bothered from her nap. Her flames remained lit around her but they didn't burn to the touch, no rather, it felt warm. He wondered why would his father's flames burn and yet hers would not but he assumed that they were most likely weak at the moment and not controlled to.

It was indeed upsetting to see Yuri die after delivering her children into the world, but Mephisto inwardly thanked her for allowing him to watch an exciting new game to transpire. One would believe that he needed time to think on where to hide the little girl, however, the perfect location was already set in his mind when he gained the idea of guardianship and it all pointed towards that experiment he did earlier.

Months ago, he decided to test the limits of his powers as the demon king of time and space. It was just a theory, but he had wondered if he could actually create a portal to another dimension. Sure he had constructed other dimensions before, however, those were just endless voids of darkness. A waste of his time. So with having nothing to do at that moment and with his curiosity constantly pestering him, Mephisto decided to have one more go at it. This time, using all the energy he could muster. He opened a door to a closet holding several school supplies used for teaching exorcists in training. Surely they wouldn't be missed if anything goes wrong.

His "little" experiment absorbed vast amounts of his strength. He nearly quit when he reached a certain limit until a miracle happened. The portal he opened shifted from black to white, having obvious difficulty to return to its once original form that had consisted of nothing. Suddenly, it unraveled and revealed an entrance to an entirely new world! He had done it! Created a passage to an alternate dimension! Mephisto entered to admire his masterpiece and discovered that it completely contrasted with Assiah from his dimension.

_'This world's more...old fashioned.'_ A fact that hardly bothered him at all for Mephisto assumed that there were traits from this world which were not in his own. Sadly, he couldn't research more due to his important role as an exorcist and as principal of True Cross Academy but most importantly, he refused to abandon his favorite playground!

That's why now, he would send the newly born infant there in his place. She would grow up there and learn their culture, their history, everything...and once she returned to him, Mephisto would achieve the knowledge from her. Oh it was a delightful plan indeed!

And so without further ado, he pulled out a gold metal key, identical to the ones every exorcist receives to travel around True Cross or to the Vatican's Japanese Headquarters. Though this one only led to that alternate dimension. He inserted it into the lock of his office door and entered the portal with the girl still sound asleep.

They entered through a house that resides on a hill and is separated from the other homes by a couple of acres of land. The day had already gone by in this small rural town and the night has taken charge. Despite that, the white two-story house could be clearly seen with its front door and its five windows coated olive drab and the roof a shade of scarlet red. A tree stood nearby with a wooden swing attached to it by an old yet sturdy set of ropes . _'This is the ideal family home'_ Mephisto mused.

Mephisto carefully placed the precious bundle on the front porch. Everything was set in place, but he needed to somehow leave evidence of her name. Now what was it again? He tried to remember what Yuri named each of her children. The oldest born with the flames like his sister is Rin, the youngest who was too weak to acquire demonic powers is Yukio, and the girl...Ah! Mephisto removed a slip of paper and a pen from his shirt pocket and wrote down the girl's name. He could just allow her to be renamed by this family, but one name given by your birth mother is always the best treasure to hold close and dear to your heart.

"And now the grand finale." He smiled as he twirled his hand in the air. "Eins, zwei, drei!"

A small crystal orb appeared in his hand and the child's flames traveled to it and were sealed just like Rin's. The only difference that he made especially for her was that should she ever destroy the seal the orb would break, notifying him of the sudden change of course. Also, once the seal is removed, she gains her demonic powers back and would have no chance of returning to her human state, while Rin would have to have his sword destroyed for his demon half to take over.

It may seem unfair to the common people but to Mephisto it was the price to pay for not everything is free! Everything comes at a price.

He teleported further away from the site and watched the scene play out. The baby began to cry once again, and louder this time. The change in temperature did not seem to please her one bit. Her wails interrupted the night like a rooster crowing early in the morning. The lights of the house turned on and two figures emerged from the front door. A young woman and her husband eyed the weeping child that was by their feet. The woman immediately acted and gathered her up from the floor. They noticed a piece of shredded paper safely tucked in her blanket; the one that had her name written. After conversing for several minutes the couple finally returned inside with the newborn in their possession.

Satisfied, Mephisto began walking away in search of another door to use to return to Assiah with. He smiled with content, knowing that this child will be wonderful to watch grow.

"Auf wiedersehen," Mephisto commented as he embarked on his departure. "Until we meet again...Leeza."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. The Ultimate Taboo

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who had put this story as their favorite and reviewed! I"m glad you guys liked the story and sorry for the delay. Got caught up in all the schoolwork they gave me and I had to work... it was pretty hard to find time to write sometimes.

But now its here so I can take a day or two break before starting to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to my best friend who critiqued my writing for me. Really appreciate it! :)

* * *

_4 years later…._

The sun burning brightly and the clear blue sky gave a warm and luscious feeling to this small yet friendly town. Sheep bleating and the horns of departing trains were all the three heard as they raced home with baskets containing vast varieties of fruits and vegetables.

Their feet scurried through the fields that they use as a shortcut to return home. The oldest sibling in the lead. His golden-blonde bangs brushed against his cheeks as he slightly turned his head around to view his younger siblings attempting to catch up to him. The boy's golden eyes shimmered with content and his single strand of hair that stood like an antenna moved with the blowing wind.

"Come on you slowpokes! You guys wouldn't be able to beat a snail with a broken leg with that speed!"

The boy trailing behind his brother grinned towards his silly tease. His short golden-blond hair hardly swayed, the most that moved is the small parting he has on the left side. His eyes were gold, much like his brother's but much wider. He could barely contain his enthusiasm.

"It's not over yet Ed! We'll catch up to you before you know it! Right Leeza?"

The third child, who ran beside them, took notice at her name being called as she struggled to catch up.

She ran side by side with her second older brother. Out of the three, her appearance contrasted from her brothers.

Her black hair reached her shoulder blades and her bangs covered her forehead. Instead of gold, her eyes are the color of sapphires and shined much brighter than any other Amestrians'. Leeza's light-colored skin stood her out from her brothers' sun kissed tone, but nothing could change how they felt about one another. They were a family, no matter what the differences are.

"Yeah, let's go get him Al!" He nodded his head in agreement and they increased their speed.

Pretty soon their house came into view and a beautiful woman was there, hanging up the laundry on the clothesline. The three dashed towards her, screaming out one word to capture her attention, "Mom!"

Her head swiveled around and smiled warmly at them as they rushed to greet her.

Her brown hair rested on her right shoulder with the bottom tied with a red band. Her charcoal-gray eyes watched as her children came to greet her with baskets of food in their hands. Edward approached her first and his younger siblings reached them a few seconds after.

Alphonse lightly tugged his mother's light purple dress that had a white apron in front. "Mom," he said, "sorry we're late, but we brought the groceries you asked!"

"That's wonderful. Thank you very much." Leeza handed her mother her basket.

"Now why don't you three go inside and clean up while I prepare supper?" Their mother, Trisha, implied. Immediately, Ed and Al handed their baskets to her as well and they entered the house and disappeared when they turned down the hall.

Trisha entered the kitchen and began cleaning the fruits and vegetables her mind uncharacteristically wondering about her adopted daughter. It was funny really how she became one with the family when in the beginning that wasn't the plan. She remembered the day her and her husband Hohenheim opened the front door because of the disturbance heard outside. To their surprise there was a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket alone on their doorstep. No signs of anyone having been there to place her in the first place. Trisha insisted that they bring her inside for the night and then call the Rockbells in the morning for assistance. After that, they develop a search for information on, who she was and where she's from. Maybe even find her parents while they were at it. Her husband though hesitant supported her through all her choices.

Nevertheless, after weeks of searching, they noted that no one had the slightest idea who the baby belonged to or even if she was from Resembool. The final solution was to send her to an orphanage and maybe there she could have a new family adopt her. However, her two boys had grown attached to Leeza, especially Ed, in their short period of time. Her, at the time, two years old would play with her along with Al. In no time at all they ended up adopting her as one of their own.

Once supper was ready, Trisha went in search of her children, only to find them in her husband's study. Books were scattered across the wooden floor and the three responsible were sitting around a diagram drawn on the floor.

"Did you guys mess up your father's study again?" She then focused on her eldest son who held a piece of chalk in his hand. "And Ed, I thought you knew better than to scribble on the floor."

They stared at their mother, confused that she did not know what they were actually doing. Ed was the first to answer her.

"But it's not scribbling its alchemy, See look."

He placed his hands against the transmutation circle and it flashed for a short moment a strange blue light illuminating were he has drawn and a wooden figured bird was in the middle of the circle.

"Oh wow! That's alchemy!" She moved closer to them and kneeled down in front of her eldest son's creation. "When did your father teach you this?" She asked.

"He didn't," it was Leeza who answered this time, "We learned alchemy all on our own by reading these books."

"Yea how can he teach us if he's never even here?" Ed murmured bitterly. Leeza nodded in agreement. Although she did not hold hatred towards her father like her brother, she did contain feelings of abandonment, but would never really understand what she felt towards him until they meet again. That is, _if _they ever meet again.

"I can't believe you guys did all this..." Trisha exclaimed motioning around her at the scatters books and papers then finally landing on the transmutation circle in front of her. Their mother's words had made them feel tang guilt for attempting alchemy.

"Are you mad at us?" Al asked in place of all three of them.

"What! Of course not Al I'm proud! You boys really do take from your father and Leeza; you're really a natural, my little geniuses!" she ruffled Leeza's hair to emphasizes her point and not worry her children.

Delighted by their mother's approval and encouragement, they smiled brightly, proud that they had made their loving mother smile.

"Now come along, foods ready." She stood up from the floor and motioned for them to join her.

The Elrics went to the dining room together, discussing about what they had learned to their mother. Trisha's smile and ongoing encouragement motivated them to study more, practice more, and at one point compete with each other on who could make her smile the most. Leeza has come to love her mother and her older brothers. Really the difference in appearance was noticeable and she wasn't stupid enough to believe that she born into the family. Neither the less she loved them for as long as she could remember, she has always been treated as part of the family in fact, everyone in Resembool simply shrug off the differences and believed that she was indeed an Elric. Regardless of the fact that their father had left them when she was three, at least she had her loving mother, brightening up her day all the time. It wasn't until a few years later that her entire world would come crumbling down.

**OoOoOoO**

"Mom! Mom wake up!"

"Al go retrieve granny! Leeza help me with mom! Leeza?!"

Everything was happening fast... so fast that it felt like a dream. It had to be one right? There's no way that their mother could be on the ground, collapsed, softly panting trying to gasp for air and sweating from her forehead.

Leeza hardly noticed Al leaving to get help or Ed leading her to mother and shouting orders on trying to move their mother's body into a comfortable position. For a moment, which seemed far longer to her, she sat next to her mom, clutching her hand tightly, afraid if she let go she would vanish before her very eyes. Her big brother was with her reassuring her that everything would turn out just fine. Though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself than her. It was just a bad day. That's all...

The result was worse than what could even imagine. Al had returned home with granny and a doctor they called up before, but yet it was hopeless. Turns out it wasn't something her mom caught yesterday. In fact, she hid it from everyone for two years.

"I'm sorry. All we can do is wait for the inevitable."

In the next few days, the time came. The Elric's highly cherished mother died and had left them alone forever.

**OoOoOoO**

The funeral wasn't any easier. For Leeza, it was a bundle of words of farewell, some family friends were present and every time they approached her and her brothers they always said the same thing, "I'm sorry for your loss," with a hint of pity and sadness. Leeza would thank them monotonously, and remained beside her brothers, reluctant to return to their now empty house. The three wore black clothing, the boys in a suit and tie, and the sister in a simple dress which she borrowed from their childhood friend Winry Rockbell. Ed sympathetically observed Al and Leeza, making sure to comfort them if needed.

Al's body shook uncontrollably, but he managed to conceal a single tear, one which had managed to escape his restrain. Leeza took the death the hardest. Her mother was one of the few people she had treasured; someone who had truly made her feel like she truly belonged in the family, regardless of the fact that she was deposited on their doorstep. For Leeza, it was like she was robbed of a portion of her existence. She shed her hot tears, failing to contain them like her big brothers were. _'It's just not fair….' _The only reason she had not completely broken down was because Ed would gently pat her head as a way to indicate his understanding of her feelings. She was only stabilized because they were there for her, just as she was for them. However, it wasn't enough….they needed their mother….with them….alive.

Soon the day turned to afternoon, with only them and the Rockbells, still at her grave. Soon evening arrived and all that remained were her and her brothers. Leeza was sitting by the gravel stone, hugging her knees and holding her urge to cry once again. Al stood behind her, next to Ed who felt useless. He should be able to help his siblings through this; actually none of this should be happening! They should be at home, studying alchemy together, and...their mom should be there smiling and complementing their creations.

"Brother..." Ed's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to Al. "Brother I'm cold, and hungry. What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to go about our days now?"

Yes, what would they do? Suddenly, an idea sprouted in the oldest Elric's mind. He read it in a book once and this is the perfect occasion to see it through for a result worth having...mother.

"Human transmutation." Al and Leeza looked at Ed, perplexed at his sudden idea.

"We could bring her back by performing that..."

"But brother, the books read that it's forbidden! It's known as the ultimate taboo in alchemy!" Al protested.

"They probably wrote that so no one would try it and succeed before them," Ed said. "Look, all we need to do is get a teacher to teach us what we don't know while researching more without their knowledge. Then, once we're ready we can conduct the transmutation."

"But brother-"

"I want to try..." Leeza had been silently listening to the conversation, collecting her thoughts on the matter. On one hand, her oldest brother Ed is right on the matter that they could bring their dear mother back from the grave. On the other hand, big brother Al is right about it being too risky; there wasn't much information on it but on how it should never be performed. Although, why write it down if you don't want one to conduct it? If there's indeed a chance, then she believed she had to take it.

"I want to do it. I want to see mom smile again... That's why... We need to try..." Her body as if it had a mind of its own betrayed her at that moment and tears began to descend her worn down face.

Two sets of arms wrapped around her without any hesitation. She sniffed and nuzzled closer into the warmth her brothers granted her. It may not have been spoken out loud, but the three had the same exact decision in mind.

They would commit the ultimate taboo.

**OoOoOoO**

After a year, they had gotten a teacher to help them improve their alchemy.

After a year, they collected everything they needed for it to work.

After a year, they were ready.

"Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements."

The three were in their father's study, only the light in that room was on. An enormous and complex transmutation circle covered the floor. In the middle contained the ingredients to resurrect their mother. They were done with creating flowers and dolls. It all came down to this very moment.

"Now all that's left is her blood." Leeza handed each of her brothers a knife which they used to prick their index fingers. Ed and Al held their hand out and allowed their blood to spill on to the ingredients.

"Our blood should be enough to pay for mom's soul," Ed stated as the three of them walked to the outside of the circle. "It's nothing really, just the spark that starts human life."

Together, they placed their hands onto the drawn circle. "This is it."

Bright blue light emerged from the circle, lighting the study. The three siblings smiled content that everything was going according to plan. When suddenly, a dark aura enveloped them. A crimson red color contrasting from the natural blue.

"Guys, something's wrong." Al pointed out a growing since of panic growing within him. Just then an enormous eye appeared in the center of the circle and small hands appeared from nowhere and latched onto them. The noise that followed was the piercing scream of agony coming from Al. His left arm began to deconstruct right before his eyes. Ed attempted to yell out his little brother's name, but he was unable to as he suddenly collapsed. His left leg was also disappearing, causing him to lose his footing. Blood was gushing everywhere. He tilted his head to look at what was left of his leg.

A blood curdling scream erupted in the air, forcing the eldest to momentarily ignore his left leg as his sister was being tangled in the small hands.

"Help!" She screeched as she struggled to break free from its grasp.

Her efforts were futile and she was kept immobilized and was forced to watch as her brother's bodies disappear. If that wasn't enough, her stomach churned seeing Ed's dematerialized leg spout massive amounts of blood all over the floor. The whole scene was simply too horrific to handle and believe, yet here they were, being attacked by a supernatural force. One that was slowly destroying them!

_'We're going to die.'_ She panted in panic, her heart began to race in an unsteady beat, and she desperately continued to lash out at her restraints, but it only got worse when Al's body was deconstructing before her very eyes. She screamed his name out. Ed desperately reached out for him; both struggling to grab each other's outstretched hand. He could almost grab it…save him from this horrific nightmare. Unfortunately, it was too late, Al was gone. All that was left were his clothes littered on the spot where he was stolen from them. Ed cried in agony, and Leeza felt feelings of dread and despair caving in; same as when her mother had died. They failed both of them. They were gone forever. _'No... No... No…'_

"NO!" Just then, her body erupted in a flash of blue. Leeza felt her body suddenly shift with her teeth feeling sharper, nails growing longer, ears stretching upwards, and she felt a slight outbreak from her lower back side. As fast as her transformation had happened, she was prevented from taking everything in and compelled her to now handle her current obstacle as she was hauled into a world of pure white.

* * *

**A/N:** We'll get to see how our protagonist handle the Truth in the next chapter with her new powers awakened as well.

How will the Elric brothers handle their little sister's awakened heritage? That will be explained as well.

See you guys soon!


	3. Little Demon

**A/N**: Thanks again for all the reviews! Its really nice to hear that people enjoy my story! Well this time I wrote ALOT. I honestly have to thank my best friend **LizzieBCT **for critiquing the entire thing for me even when she has her own stuff to do! I really appreciate it!

So instead of a super long chapter, I split it into two. I'll release part two in a little bit, so for now here's chapter 3.

* * *

One second she was at her house, suffering the consequences of attempting human transmutation and the next she was in an empty world of white. Her eyes however, were obscured by a wall of blue flames, shrouding her vision. She squeaked and attempted to fan it away but soon stopped, noticing that it remained lit and surrounding her body. Leeza began to try to calm herself down and as a result, the flames followed her actions by diminishing until all that was left were ones travelling on her shoulders. This temporarily landed her into a state of serenity, offering her plenty of time to now take in her new adaptations.

She ran her tongue along her teeth, feeling her new sharpened canines. Her claws brushed along her elongated ears and carefully, she moved them down behind her back and grabbed a long yet furry like object. She held back a cry as it pained her to apply too much pressure onto her brand new appendage. So she gently rubbed it, coming to the realization that she now had a tail!

"No way..." She whispered to herself.

Having one part of her confusion out of the way for the moment, her eyes roamed around the empty scenery. Where was she? And where were her brothers?

"What's going on?"

**"**_**You're in my realm now little demon."**_

Leeza jumped and followed the strange voice to catch the sight of a suspicious, nearly formless being. Their bodies camouflaged with the area's pure white aspect, a shadowy outline made the being resemble a human body but it still gave off an uncomfortable vibe. She hesitantly took a couple of steps back, fearful of what the being was capable of. Taking a deep shaky breath, she asked, "Who are you?"

The being flung his arms up in the air in sheer delight,

**"**_**Oh, I'm so glad you asked! I'm known by many names. I am the World. I am Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am all. And I am also you. **_

Out of every name it gave her, one had stood out for her from all the others...

"God?" She asked. It baffled her that this being actually considered itself a God. Although she didn't know what it was capable of or the fact that it held no form. This entire place was giving her a sense of unease it was like an endless white canvas. Was she even supposed to be here? She hasn't stopped trembling since she has awoken.

_**"That's right little demon. That is one of my many titles." **_Suddenly, an enormous door that she had not noticed was behind her opened. Leeza turned around only to stare into the familiar eye from before and faced the same threat that was to be coiled into the small hands' terrifying grasp. She froze, as terror had taken over her entire body as it reached out for her.

"Stay away!" She screamed. Her emotions quickly spiked and her flames spewed out of control, ready to burn anything in its path. Shockingly, she was still grabbed by the talons and dragged into the void.

**"**_**Your flames can't penetrate the truth. This is what you wanted right?" **_The being grinned as Leeza tried to claw her way out. Her nails chipped but she frantically scraped the floor, hoping to free herself from its binds. It was hopeless; she couldn't stop from being pulled in all she could do was scream.

_**"I will show you the truth." **_

The arms now forcibly pulled her through the door and it closed, with her inside. She was forced to travel through a mass of images, ones filled with massive amounts of information contained. Everything began to pour into her mind and she gained knowledge that she never she would have before. She learned more about alchemy and equivalent exchange, information on the horrific Ishvalan War and so much more! However, it was just _too_ much! Leeza cried out in agony, tears of pain traveling down her cheeks. Her brain felt like it was about to explode, yet she couldn't try to lessen the pain because she wasn't able to move her limbs. It was too much!

"Make it stop!" She begged, "Please make it stop!" She cried, called out for her brothers, _anyone_, to save her. There was a moment where everything clicked together and she understood everything, but she wasn't focused on that for she wanted to be free, wanted to go home. She wanted it to end!

Just as it felt like this painful nightmare would never end, she was back in front of Truth.

Her knees violently shook as she tried to readjust to its realm, her meal from earlier wanting to resurface. She panted, exhausted from screaming throughout the painful experience. Despite that, she finally knew the truth with what they did wrong! Everything they had calculated was correct, all the ingredients were the right ones and yet they had missed something! Leeza could attempt to gain another glance at the truth, but she decided not to. She wanted this to just be a once in a lifetime opportunity... although a strange part of her craving to learn more.

_**"Did you enjoy learning the truth?" **_

Was it actually interested in what she thought? She found it extremely difficult to tell with it being so unreadable with its lack of facial features and the overuse of different emotions. Leeza simply gave a curt nod afraid that if she spoke she would end up hurling. If she maybe just cooperated this could all be over, she would do anything just to get back into the comfort of her brothers arms.

_**"How wonderful!" **_It praised as it rose unto its feet,_** "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but now it's time to pay the toll little demon."**_

_"_T-toll?" Her heart began to beat at an unsteady rhythm, her new tail ran between her legs, and the flames which still violently grew and surround her began to become rapidly unstable.

"W-what do y-you mean toll?" she squeaked

_**"You should have known already. The law of equivalent exchange clearly states 'in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be given.' Now you must pay the price for your curiosity heh, little demon."**_

Truth showed Leeza his open hand and a mysterious crystal ball appeared. It wasn't in perfect condition for there were cracks around the entire thing; it seemed to be unable to handle anything or it would shatter entirely. Although, what was so important about that orb? She noticed that it had grinned at her finding some sick amusement at her lack of understanding.

_**"This was what held in your powers as you lived as a normal human, but it had recently shattered into pieces once you awakened them. Thankfully, I put it back together for you. However, you needed to give me something in return so I will keep this." **_Truth shifted it more to her eye level to demonstrate its point._** You can never be human again, nor a demon. You will forever remain in between, without ever truly belonging anywhere. That is your toll that you have paid." **_

"What? No!" Panic swept through her veins what was he talking about? Powers?! Demon? At first she thought that it was just some sick pet name. If that thing was keeping her human what did it make her now that it was now in his possession? Would she be dangerous, would she harm her brothers, she couldn't have that. No, anything but that! She didn't understand what was going on, everything was happening to quickly. She was just dragged and tampered with for Christ sake! She unconsciously moved forward, forgetting that she was tuckered out from everything in fear of whatever it was that was in the things hands. A big mistake. All of a sudden, she felt her strength dissolve, flames finally dying down to nothing and her new attributes shrunk leaving the canines and her ears pointy instead of long and extremely sharp. Her tail remained the same, just without the flames dancing on it. She felt so weak and exhausted and before she knew it, she had fallen forward, seeing nothing but black.

"_**Goodnight, little demon."**_

**OoOoOoO**

She had moments of consciousness, but none would last. The first time was at their father's study; she heard one of her brothers bellow her name but she couldn't decipher which one. Her vision blurred, her eyelids felt heavy, struggling to stay open. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness was a large suit of armor approaching her body.

For the second time, it was only her subconscious lingering. Voices surrounded her, though she could only catch a few words.

"...put them..."

"...is Leeza...why?"

She couldn't interpret in which direction they were coming from, only that they were nearby. She ignored them and went back to sleep, still too weak to fully awaken.

After a while, Leeza felt something wet applied to her forehead. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, encountering a set of blue eyes boring into her own. The young girl's blonde hair was tightly held in a ponytail with two long and loose strands traveling along her shoulders. Leeza blinked harder to remove her remaining drowsiness and try to remember who this girl was, she seemed familiar.

"You're finally awake! We were worried sick you know!" Her voice triggered something to click inside her mind and it was then she remembered who this was. She almost broke down in tears of joy. Winry, hers and her brother's childhood friend whom she has come to view as a sisterly figure. It was great to see someone familiar she couldn't stop the slight tear that travailed down her cheek. But she was so overcome by joy she almost forgot what had occurred to her. She was a danger now. She could end up bursting into flames and hurt Winry or worse...kill her. She had slight knowledge of her unusual predicament, her strange appearance, and of course those blue flames! For a moment they felt so comforting, like another part of her existence, except lethal. Her chest felt tighter, what was to become of her now? She had to find a way to leave them, so they could be safe. It was the only way she could figure out what has been down to her and find answers. What was she?

Winry was struck with worry at seeing the slight tear run down Leeza's face that she didn't notice her companion's reluctance to be anywhere near her and continued to speak.

"When Al carried you and Ed here, granny and I couldn't believe how awful your conditions were." Her hand gently patted Leeza's tense shoulders that in return jerked and quickly moved to the other side of the bed she had been asleep on. The wet towel that was once on her head, dropped onto the wooden floor. The young Rockbell was indeed surprised at her sudden reaction, but didn't attempt to make any physical contact with her anymore. She sadly would never understand what the Elrics had gone through.

She may have lost her parents during the Ishvalan Civil War and could somewhat relate to the pain of losing a dear one with theirs for the death of their loving mother, but she never had conducted alchemy to resurrect her parents.

The two only stared at each other, one in panic and the other in surprise, waiting for the other to make the first move. Winry's dog, Den, could be heard barking outside most likely to inform everyone of a visitor's arrival, but that wasn't important at the moment. She needed to make sure Leeza was indeed alright. If it was important, someone would notify her.

"How's...are my brothers alright?" Leeza croaked, her throat felt like sandpaper.

Winry smiled and tilted her head down in thought. _'She still worries for her brothers' wellbeing before hers.' _

Leeza shifted on the comfortable mattress to try to keep her distance yet be in a comfortable position.

"Well I can say that none of you came out unscathed. To start with, Ed lost his right arm and his left leg, losing massive amounts of blood. Thankfully, Al brought him just in the nick of time to receive medical attention at least. Right now Ed's bandaged and on a wheelchair, but most likely he'll eventually need to get automail if he wants to be mobile again."

Leeza's heart stopped. Her face turned pale. Indeed she remembered seeing the missing leg and everything squirting out of the open appendage. How it caused her such horror. _'Oh god...'_ Wait. She mentioned a missing arm as well...did that happen while she was unconscious? And Al! His body dissolved in front of them; was he gone for good?

"Al suffered a lot too..." Her friend continued notifying her of their situation, watching her each and every movement. She could tell Leeza was in terror, frightful of every word that came out of her mouth. It was only natural of course; she didn't stop speaking, making sure to not leave anything out. She deserved to know what had occurred no matter how heavy her heart felt.

"He lost his body and ended up as a suit of armor-"

"Armor? You mean to tell me that his soul is now attached to a suit of armor?" Leeza screeched, Winry only nodded her head gravely.

"When Ed regained consciousness before you, he told me he had no other option. He thought you were dead a-"

"D-dead?" Leeza couldn't help but stiffen there because how bad could it have been that she would be believed to be dead?

"You were sprawled on the ground, hardly even breathing. Before that, I'm not entirely sure if I'm saying correctly what Ed saw exactly but after Al disappeared in front of you two, he heard you scream and when he turned around...your body was on fire, supposedly blue. After that he wouldn't recall whatever event he went through, but did inform me that when he came to, he assumed you were fatally injured."

She took a deep breath to calm and prevent her from breaking down. It made sense. Anyone who saw someone "burning" alive and lying still on the ground would possibly believe the same concept. Leeza hesitantly looked down at her hands, her now seemingly normal hands. Through it all deep down she felt a hint of optimism that she didn't have her claws out right now, but she wasn't free from her punishment proven by the tail flickering under the sheets and her canines and ears being pointy. _'I wonder how Winry thinks of me with these,'_ she gravely speculated. Her thoughts were answered when she heard Winry say, "Between the three of you, yours was the most unusual." She hesitantly pointed at the covered tail as reference.

Now that she was the topic, might as well just get it over with; just puncture the knife in her heart... "What are your thoughts about my..._condition..._" she breathed.

"Leeza," Winry gently said, "you're not some type of disease and these," She pointed at the tail again but included the ears and the top left canine that was sticking out, "aren't disgusting. Unusual, sure but they would never change my opinion of you."

"And what would your opinion be?" Leeza firmly pressed her hands down and grabbed a handful of the sheets covering her. She was terrified yet, anxious to hear Winry's next comment, what she thought of her. They were interrupted however as there was a loud commotion coming from near the front door.

"Hey! You have no right to come bursting in here!" A chair was heard harshly pushed, scraping the floor and creating a screeching noise.

"That sounds like granny!" With that, Winry ran out the bedroom door. Leeza wanted to go after her as well, but stopped herself. It's dangerous. _'You'll hurt someone. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?'_

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard muffled shouts coming from the dining room this time. Her sharp ears could pick up a few words, however only four in particular stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What did you do!?" It was a man; that's all she could tell from inside the room. She wasn't sure but the little voice in the back of her head told her that he could be yelling at her brothers. _'What will you do? Will you stay away and keep them safe from you or will you intervene? What will you choose?'_

Honestly_, _she didn't have time to think about this. She had to see what all the commotion was. She needed to protect her brothers; they suffered enough as it is. With that settled, she carefully got out of bed, her muscles somewhat ached from being unused for days, and walked out of there and into the dining room to encounter a shocking scene.

It was a military officer, judging from his blue uniform. Overall, he had black hair that fell over his eyes and a clean-shaven face. However, the most noticeable and intimidating feature were his dark, piercing eyes, which were directly facing her eldest brother whom he held in the air by the collar of his shirt. Leeza immediately saw his bandaged areas, the ones where he lost his appendages and a large, gunmetal colored steel suit of armor, who she determined it was Al from Winry's descriptions, standing by a wheelchair that had once held the disabled Elric brother. She had to stop herself from falling to her knees and breakdown. Her entire body was trembling she could barely hold onto the door frame, she was leaning on it.

Winry was a few inches in front of her; no one realized that Leeza came to the scene. Everything continued to proceed just as it had earlier. She saw the military officer's grip on the shirt tighten. He seemed furious, as if he wanted answers for a horrible act he had witnessed. If she had to guess, from the way his attention was on Ed alone, it was most likely to know what happened at their house.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard him say, "I saw the inside of the house! I saw the evidence! Don't make me ask again, what did you do?!" It wasn't a question this time, but a command.

He can't ask about that! Force her brother to reflect back on _that incident_ and give him the inside scoop. He suffered enough, _they _suffered enough. Without a second thought, she ran towards the man and past every wide eyed face, grabbed onto the stranger's uniform and began to pull screeching, "We didn't mean to! Please let him go! We're sorry! We're sorry!"

He stood there, shocked at her sudden outburst and that's when he noticed her animalistic traits, especially her tail. He remembered that the Elric's were known to have an adopted younger sister and her appearance matched what he was told about them.

Meanwhile, Leeza realized what she was doing and immediately pulled away. How could she forget? She was dangerous to everyone. She wasn't thinking, still, she was relieved to see the stranger stop forcing Ed for answers. At that moment, Al tapped the man's shoulder.

"Please, do you mind letting our brother down? Can't we discuss this calmly without the harassment?" He politely asked, making sure to avoid adding more tension to the affair. Leeza noticed that Al's voice sounded like a hollow shell. Completely different than before...it just wasn't fair. She kept her head lowered making sure that nobody could see her eyes start to water.

"Sir. I think we should do as he says." Leeza lifted her head just slightly; her face covered by her long dark hair, realizing that there was another Amestrian soldier standing next to granny. She appeared to be in her twenties with a moderately muscular and curvaceous build, short blonde hair and brown eyes. She spoke to her partner respectfully, without a hint of defiance in her voice. Even as young as she is, Leeza could sense some sort of bond between them, much like the one she has with her brothers. The man carefully placed Ed back onto the wheelchair and turned to face the elderly woman who had gray hair and wore glasses.

"Ms. Pinako Rockbell, I apologize for my aggressive behavior earlier." He held his hand out to the elder Rockbell.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist."

A moment of silence went into effect between the two until she finally returned the gesture. "Glad to see you calmed down. Why don't we move this discussion somewhere else, shall we?"

**OoOoOoO**

The group moved to discuss at the dining table. The only ones who were excluded were Winry and Mustang's partner, who they later found out is named Riza Hawkeye. The two of them were occupying the living room and enjoying servings of tea.

Ed had his wheelchair parked by the edge of the table with Al right behind him holding the handles. Pinako sat across from them, smoking her pipe with the Colonel sitting in front of her. Leeza wanted to sit by herself on the opposite side of the table, distant from everyone, but Al asked her to be near them for support and comfort. So she reluctantly complied and sat on a chair beside Ed. But sure to keep a space between them.

Leeza could see the sadness and guilt held within his golden eyes, making her heart twist in pain. She was clutching to her chair, her hands white from the pressure. She knew that if she ran away, like she plans to do, most likely he would fall into another guilt ridden tragedy. While Pinako told Mustang everything, Leeza wondered what to do. She wanted to run. Run away as much as she could and suffer the consequences for her actions later. Despite that, she wanted to remain at her home, with her family. What can she do to be able to stay? Nothing. It's best to leave after the guests depart.

Once the story ended, Mustang folded his hands together on the table and stared wide eyed in astonishment. "I must say, I'm surprised at what I've discovered. When I received reports of brilliant alchemists living in this town, I came to check them out. The last thing I expected," he turned his head towards her and Ed, "was to find a boy and a girl capable of attempting human transmutation and live," he then leveled his head to Al, "or advanced enough to even bond a soul to an empty suit of armor." Mustang went back to facing Pinako.

"I'd say that these two are more than proficient enough to become a state alchemist."

The youngest Elric stared dumbfounded at his statement. Them becoming state alchemists?

"Should they accept, they would have to be required to serve the military during times of national emergency. In return, they will gain the privilege and access to restricted research materials. Most likely in time, they will find a way to even find a way to get their bodies back or they could-"

Granny hit her smoking plate with her pipe, interrupting him. "Do you want to know what happened after these children came covered in blood and half dead at my doorstep?" She sneered. "I gave them immediate medical attention and once they were stable, I went to their house to see for myself what had happened. What I encountered...what I found wasn't human!"

Her voice rose higher as she testified against his offer.

"Alchemy is the root cause for that _abomination _and for their altered bodies! And yet now you want to send them back into that hell! Haven't they suffered enough?"

"The path that they take is their choice and theirs alone." Mustang rose for his seat and grabbed his coat from behind. He turned his attention once again to the Elrics, mainly Ed and Leeza.

"I'm not forcing you. I'm just giving you the possibility, but you two must decide to stand up and move forward or remain here wallowing in self pity. I believe that if a possibility exists to acquiring your bodies back, you should seek it out and keep moving no matter what even if up ahead lies through a river of mud."

No second later, he left them alone to their thoughts, Al and Pinako tailing behind him.

Leeza was alone with her brother for the first time since their failure. It was difficult for her to be near him, afraid to end up hurting him more by her demonic powers or from leaving. Dread caved in her stomach, her chest tightened even more. She realized at that point that she couldn't run from them no matter how much she wanted to. They were her home, her family. If she did, her entire being would shatter. She would be alone. But what can she do? What was she? What did that thing mean by demon or at least half demon? The lack of answers was suffocating her.

"Leeza." She jumped, surprised to hear her eldest brother speak. When she turned to face him and gazed into his eyes, she couldn't see his sadness and guilt anymore. Instead there was determination burning brightly inside them.

"I'm going to become a state alchemist and find a way to get our bodies back."

She stayed silent What should she say? That she'll do the same? No. Better yet, "You should go for yourself and Al. Leave me behind."

If her brother agreed with her, then she would understand his reasoning after all, she's a freak, a _**"little demon" **_as Truth mentioned.

Ed's eyes widened, flabbergasted towards his little sister's attitude. "Why? Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Because...I'm dangerous." He snorted lightly but she ignored it. "Winry told me that you mentioned seeing me covered in blue flames. That was entirely my doing. Unintentional, but still my fault. You shouldn't even consider me human either cause..." tears she has been trying to hold in had began to roll down her cheeks, her barriers crumbled, but she continued on. She needed to explain herself.

"I-if I get close to anyone...I might hurt them...or kill them. So pl-please...send me away. I'm an abomination! I don't...I don't deserve this….this-"

"You're not leaving. I won't let you just because you underwent some alterations. We'll work this out, make you human again."

"Look at me!" She screamed, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her emotions spiked and her flames appeared. It danced uncontrollably, daring anyone to come near. Ed could see her lengthened ears, extremely sharp canines, those nails transformed into claws, and her tail swirled behind her. Leeza's pupils became slit like red and two horn-like flames floated above her head. He could tell she was intentionally trying to scare him; to push him away. "I'm a monster! A _demon_! I'm not human, just a freak of nature! I don't belong anywhere anymore..."

She cupped her mouth and bobbed her head in shame. Leeza couldn't meet his eyes anymore, not after what she did.

_'Just throw me out...I deserve it...'_

A firm and gentle hand landed on the young half-breed's head. Her brother was leaning by the end of his seat, dangerously close to falling off but his remaining hand stroked through her hair. Leeza in return was puzzled. Shouldn't the flames burn him, or better yet, send chills down his spine?

He smiled warmly at her. "If I was afraid of you, I wouldn't have dared to touch you right now. Better yet, if we all were afraid of you, we could have just let you suffer alone back there, but we do care.

"You're the one who competed with me and Alphonse to make mom smile. You're the one that I had tried to help put diapers on once when we were little. You're someone who I would protect with my life, because you're part of my family. My little sister. When I saw you before on fire just like you are now, I was afraid. However, not because of how scary you looked but," he paused, waiting until Leeza looked him dead in the eyes, "how I feared that you were dead. I almost lost you and Al...I almost lost my only family, why would I think about such unimportant details on how different you look now? What makes you are your actions, not what you look like. Trust me...nothing changes my opinion of you. We will get our bodies back to normal. We'll make you human again. Until then _You are Leeza Elric_."

Everything poured out at that moment. Leeza rushed into her big brother's loving embrace, putting him back safely on his wheelchair and she wailed, cried out. Her flames slightly swayed, giving warmth to the two Elrics and the loving feeling of being protected.


	4. The Journey Begins

**A/N**: Here's part two.

**Nekos forever: **It will follow the Brotherhood story. As much as I enjoy the original as well, I felt like I could make this story more with Brotherhood rather than that one.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Leeza sat on the floor in her temporary bedroom with Al standing behind her as support should she need help with her training.

_"How long with the operation take?" _

_They were Inside the Rockbells automail operating room. Leeza, now confident in her ability to control her new powers, leaned on the surgical bed, listening to the informational conversation between Ed and Pinako. _

_"It would take about three years with the surgery and rehabilitation." she answered. The eldest brother closed his eyes and took in a heavy breath, before reopening them and coming to his decision. "I'll do it in one." _

_Winry and Pinako gasped, it was such a foolhardy decision. "I hope you're aware that you'll be gushing large amounts of blood," Pinako warned him._

_He nodded. "I'm aware of the risks Granny."_

_Ed faced his siblings now. "Hang on a little longer you two. Once the operation is done, we can start looking for a way to get our bodies back."_

_"Sure, and while we're waiting, Leeza we can try to help you practice controlling your powers more." _

_"How are we going to do that?" She asked her armored sibling. Al lightly chuckled. "We'll think of something."_

Somehow their brilliant Idea resulted in the lighting of candles. At first, Leeza assumed the idea was idiotic and pointless, but after some contemplating, she realized that it was worth a shot. Both she and Al agreed that her flames were like a flamethrower, devoid of any control. Thus, attempting to light a candle following precise accuracy would allow her to have the capability of releasing the flames at her leisure.

Three unlit candles were aligned in front of her. She stared intently at the middle white candle's wick, thinking of a way to only light that one alone. Slowly breathing out, she tried to release just a small portion her flames. The opposite effect happened. Blue flames completely engulfed all the candles, melting it with its intense heat. Leeza promptly put them out before it got disastrous. She groaned, upset at the result. Who knew it would be complicated to harness it?

"Try picturing a small flame on the wick instead of trying to feel for it." Leeza turned to her towering brother.

"So instead of just simply making it appear first, you want me to visualize the size first and then release them?" she pondered.

"Yeah, It seems to be the most rational option." Leeza mused on the idea and then decided to go for it.

"Alright I'll do it." She closed her eyes and pictured a tiny flame, one too small to be able to harm others but able to shine brightly. There were no more straining, no more attempts to release it immediately. Now Leeza mainly visualized what she wanted and hoped the result would be newsworthy.

Al watched his little sister's meditating pose, waiting to see if this would work. This was a bit of a challenge because alchemy wasn't applied at all. It was a whole new ability; one that only she could use. Even if he and Ed couldn't create fire, they would support Leeza with everything and help her as much as they can in controlling them.

The candle stood unaffected for a moment. Then, Al noticed a spark ignite at the very tip of the wick. He anxiously waited to see something else happen and refused to inform Leeza, worried that he would ruin her concentration. Fortunately, it didn't take long as the flame lit perfectly on the wick. When Leeza opened her eyes, she was proud to see her efforts pay off.

"I did it!" She cheered. She ran up to Al and hugged him, grateful to have him help her even when he had his own problems, being a suit of armor and all.

"Congrats!" He told her, "but it's going to take a little while longer for brother to be ready as well. That means plenty of time to master it as much as we can."

"A whole year of lighting candles." She held out her fist.

"Let's keep going! I have to be ready before the exams!"

For the remainder of the year, Leeza kept practicing on using her flames with candles one at a time. After a week or so, Al decided to have her try light multiple candles at the same time. She struggled, failed, and fought to excel at her abilities, improving more and more as the months went by. Eventually, Al couldn't think of anything else to have her practice on, leaving him to just be a valued supporter. Leeza didn't mind really. There were limits to everything, even alchemy. Therefore she trained herself to make flames materialize in her hands which were simple after solving how to control the amount she wanted from before.

It was nice to feel the essence of life flickering in her palms, so soothing almost. She would play with it in her hands and hadn't tried to do anything else. That is until she visited her brother when he was healing from the surgery.

Ed's nerves were strapped and connected to some mechanical gear that was literally inserted onto his flesh. The thought of going through that made her feel somewhat uneasy, but she trusted the Rockbells. They were like family after all. He was on a bed, patiently waiting for Winry and Pinako to finish constructing his automail arm and leg so he could begin walking. It wasn't long now until they were ready.

Leeza had told him about how much she improved, excited that she could harness it at will. It was when she told him that she could not come up with another way of using it; Ed came up with an interesting idea.

"You should really try using it as an armor of some kind."

"Armor?" Leeza questioned her brother.

"Yeah! Al and I would be safe and wouldn't need any more equipment, and you wouldn't either. You just need to get the flames to surround your body and protect it."

She took his words into consideration and for the remaining weeks she focused entirely on doing just that. She changed her training field from her room to the front yard. She practiced very early in the morning to avoid catching the attention of the villagers and causing them to fear the unknown. It wasn't that difficult anymore, but she had to make sure to keep the flames on her alone. To keep it in her width.

Every day she went outside and wore the flames like an overall, then meditated to keep it leveled. Leeza knew she would only use this power for emergencies only because her demonic traits always appeared when she used her flames. She could only use a tiny amount to avoid detection, but more than that and questions would be flying.

Finally, after a year of waiting, Ed was back on his feet. Winry informed him of his sister training outside, so he decided to go see her. In the front yard, his siblings were there, sparring against one another instead of practicing with her flames. He watched as Al threw a punch, only to miss hitting the midnight haired child as she ducked and kicked his chest. He was forced backward but recovered quickly and entered a defensive stance, waiting for Leeza to make a move. Before she did however, a certain golden haired child joined in on their exercise. Ed ran towards Al, connecting his new mechanical arm with his brother's incoming swinging arm.

Leeza walked towards her brothers before they could even think about continuing. She took in his new automail prosthetics designed entirely of steel. She may not be into mechanics like Winry, but even Leeza had to admit, they were a sight for sore eyes.

"Seems like you're in good shape!" Al eagerly stated. Ed grinned and held his new arm towards the bright sun.

"It's been a while since I've felt this way! All I need to do now is to try some alchemy. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Leeza lightly chuckled. "Yea. Even I haven't performed since we tried to bring back mom."

"That's because we focused on your personal training instead." Al mentioned. She nodded in agreement and turned around just in time to witness her oldest brother perform alchemy without a transmutation circle and created a blade with his forearm plating! Her eyes widened in shock, amazing, but how would he know if she was given knowledge of that from Truth? It then clicked. _'I see...he saw it too...'_

"Brother! How did you do that!?" Both of them turned, staring confusingly at Al.

"Simple," Leeza stated, "It's just like how teacher did her alchemy." To demonstrate it again, she clapped her hands and placed them on Ed's automail, returning it to its original form.

"Can't you do it too?" Ed asked. When Al shook his head, Ed and Leeza realized that he didn't see the gate like they had.

"So you didn't see it..." Ed mumbled.

"See what?" Ed shook the question off.

"No. Never mind."

Just then, a wrench painfully collided with Ed's skull, causing him to harshly collapse on the ground.

"Don't you even think about ruining that automail of yours! Do you know how hard I worked on it?"

Ed growled, rubbed his growing bruise and whirled his head around to face a certain gearhead.

"Geez! You didn't have to throw a wrench at me!" He shouted as he rose from the ground. "Why can't you act more like a girl instead of a gearhead?"

"I don't care what you think of me, but you better get used to it because as long as you're wearing _my _automail, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Ed's face showed signs of despair, just thinking about handling Winry's wrath his whole life while Al and Leeza devilishly grinned behind him.

**OoOoOoO**

"You nervous?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said no..."

Brother and sister waited in a white hallway with large maroon doors on both sides leading to different designations. Theirs in particular was at the very end of the hall. It led to an auditorium of sorts, where young alchemists showed what they offered to the military. They were next in line.

"Relax. We'll pass the exam in a landslide!" Ed assured his dear little sister. The two had grown their hair during the years to the point where it swayed past their shoulder blades. Therefore, the oldest tied his golden locks in a neat braid while the youngest allowed hers to be loose to cover her pointed ears. Their bangs still caressed their faces, but they did not seem to mind that. Leeza kept her tail hidden in her pants. In order to avoid unnecessary questions, Ed was going to tell anyone asking about his automail that he got it during the Eastern Conflict. He has taken caution for her to hide her features, in case they might end up taking her away and experimenting on her.

"I know. It's just nerve-wracking waiting here." Leeza sighed, rubbing her neck. Finally, a soldier approached them to take Edward for his exam.

"Well, wish me luck!" Leeza giggled. "I honestly don't think you need it!"

Her big brother grinned before following the man and entering the testing room. It wasn't long until she was called in after. As she entered, she took notice at the number of military officers up in the stands and in front of her as she walked to the center of the room. Mustang caught her attention from where he was on the standings and he offered her a simple nod. She gave him a curt nod in return and proceeded to the center of the room. The room was pretty plain with its white walls and pillars. There was only their country's green flag with a white ancient dragon in the middle plastered on the wall in front of her.

Something else she noticed was the man in front of her. He had black hair and thick mustache with an eye patch over his left eye. He has tanned skin with a sturdy build and he had a sword strapped to his side. The man seemed important, due to all of the security surrounding her should she make a rash decision. Yet, the most unusual feeling in the room was the tension with the soldiers. Something had placed them on edge and it did not make Leeza feel comfortable at all.

"Leeza Elric." She nodded to the man. "Are you perhaps related to the young Edward Elric who was here recently?" He asked.

"He's my brother, but I was adopted into the family." She informed making sure to keep her posture straight. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but kept his stance.

"Interesting," he commented.

"May I ask, who are you?" A soldier groaned and shook his head in disappointment. He then leaned down and whispered tiredly into Leeza's ear, "That's his Excellency Fuhrer King Bradley. Only a complete idiot would not recognize him." Her left eye twitched, annoyed that this stranger would view her as a dumb child who needed to be told everything as slowly as possible for her to understand. Sure she's ten, but she's not an ignorant buffoon!

King Bradley raised his hand for everyone's undivided attention and said, "Thank you. You may proceed with the examination."

"Do _you_ need anything to draw a transmutation circle with?" The irritating soldier asked. She darted a glance at him, an idea rushing into her head. She shook her head no.

"Not necessary." Leeza clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground. The blue shimmering light appeared and everyone was surprised, especially Mustang.

_'Two alchemists who don't require a transmutation circle! I've found some unique prodigies...' _Mustang thought amusingly. The only thing that was different was the results of their alchemy. Instead of a spear like her brother, Leeza transmuted a mirror with flowers decorating the handle. She immediately handed it to the soldier next to her.

"Look and judge yourself before you judge someone else mister." She said in a mockingly sing-along voice. Several soldiers bit back their urge to laugh as the embarrassed one only glared at her, desperate to strangle her.

The Fuhrer laughed in sheer amusement. "My that was quite a show!" He replied and get began walking out of the room from the door behind her.

"Follow me for your interview my naive young alchemist." He called out. After returning a glare of her own to the soldier, she walked towards the direction the Fuhrer went through. Leeza walked through the same hallway she had waited in and entered another room that resided across the room from before.

Inside the lights were off and a spotlight shined on the chair in the middle of the room. The light had blinded her for a moment but as her eyes quickly adjusted, she stared at the golden colored chair. It stood with only three legs holding it up. Naturally, it shouldn't keep its balance.

"Alchemy is the science of balance. Take a seat Leeza. Remember, state alchemists can't be afraid." Leeza glanced at King Bradley who sat behind a desk of his own. She breathed in deeply and planted herself on the chair. The Fuhrer approvingly smiled.

"Now then, tell me why you want to become a state alchemist for our military?"

She closed her eyes and thought about her brothers. She recalled their decision that together, they would find a way to get their bodies back. But although she felt a little guilty she secretly wanted to find answers for herself. To what that stupid _truth _was talking about before everything went black. But there was no way she would inform anyone of that, not even her beloved brothers. She opened her eyes and answered, "I made a promise with my only family that I would become a state alchemist and serve the military while enduring everything that's thrown my way."

"Same as your brother I see...but why should I pass you if your brother could do the same thing? You might not get recognition from the others that you deserve if you follow behind Edward."

Leeza smirked, understanding the situation. "That really doesn't matter to me sir." She responded.

"As long as I'm able to serve the military I honestly don't care if I don't become famous for being in my brother's shadow. The only thing I care about is to become a state alchemist!"

The Fuhrer offered her a warm smile. "Thank you." He said. "You may leave. Once the results are in, you will be informed. Until then. Farewell."

Leeza stood, respectfully bowed, and left the room. Relieved that it was over. While she seemed confident and proceeded through the exam with ease, inside she was a nervous wreck! Thankfully it was over. Leeza found Ed outside, observing the huge city that is Central. He heard footsteps approaching and he turned only to see his little sister. He happily greeted her and asked her how it went.

"I believe I did well. Although, I did upset a soldier during the examination..."

"Really? How?" Despite asking the questions, her brother displayed signs of amusement.

"Oh I made him look into a mirror" she deadpanned.

"That's not worse than what I did." He mentioned quietly. Leeza's ears perked up with interest. "No way! What did you do?" She questioned.

Ed scratched his head and awkwardly laughed. "I transmuted a spear and dashed towards his Excellency so he could understand that the way he conducted the examination was like asking to be assassinated, but he ended up besting me by somehow slicing my spear in half with his sword."

It baffled Leeza hearing that her brother dared to challenge Fuhrer. Then a thought lingered into her mind. How the soldiers were uneasy when she approached. _'Don't tell me...'_

"Brother!" She screeched. "You put them on edge with that! They were ready to pull their guns out should I have done anything wrong!" She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. It would be her brother to cause tension in a room...

Ed stroked her head just like he always does since she's known him. "Come on" He said, ignoring Leeza's reaction to her discovery. "Let's find a hotel to stay at until we get our results." She grumbled under her breath but followed him nonetheless.

**OoOoOoO**

Both of them successfully became state alchemists. It was all falling into place! Now they could look for a way to return to normal or in Leeza's case closer to answers.

At that very moment, they were in Colonel Mustang's office. On his desk were two silver pocket watches designed with the national insignia on it.

"These pocket watches are proof of your state certification." Mustang then handed both of them individual manila envelopes. "Those contain your certificate of appointment. Our Fuhrer has a certain sense of humor if you ask me."

Ed opened his first and read his certificate out loud. "By order of Fuhrer King Bradley, this official document certifies that Edward Elric has been appointed to the post of state alchemist and is hereby granted the title Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal?" Leeza asked.

"Along with their commission state alchemists receive a second name. You will now be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed smirked, proud of his new name.

"I like the sound of that. It's nice and intimidating." Leeza opened hers next, read through the certificate and found hers. She laughed after reading it, the sheer irony.

"Looks like I'll be known as the Shadow Alchemist." Mustang indicated his approval with a wave of his hand.

"Suits you nicely, Shadow." The Elrics grinned at each other, proud of one another for succeeding and embarked on their return to home. It was time to say goodbye and prepare for the long road ahead.

**OoOoOoO**

Smoke floated to the starry night sky. It grew and darkened as the young alchemist continued to use her flames to burn down their family home. Vibrant blue flames consumed their childhood memories, tore down what would had kept them from continuing on their journey. They destroyed their anchor.

Ed now wore a long sleeved, red hooded cloak over his black jacket and trousers. On the back of it was the Flamel, a cross with a snake draped around it and wings and a crown above the cross. Leeza had the same insignia as well on her left shoulder, printed on her black jacket. It remained unzipped, revealing her midnight blue shirt underneath. She wore long leather pants that reached her ankles and black leather shoes like her brother's.

Al held Leeza's suitcase for her as she concentrated on burning down the house.

Winry and Pinako lingered in front of them watching in sadness. Winry was the only one who cried.

"Why are you crying?" Ed asked her, realizing she was the only one shedding tears.

"But...but..." No other words exited her mouth. He smiled at Winry while feeling heat waves coming from their burning house. He picked up a large piece of bark from the ground and used a match he had in his pocket to light it on fire.

"Your crying hasn't changed one bit Winry." He told her before throwing the torch through one of the windows. Blue and red fire erupted from the windows, clashing with each other for dominance and incinerating everything in their paths.

Silence took them all as they watched the flames burn away their memories, every good and bad one they lived through. The Elrics watched them shrivel into nothing until all that remained were ashes that had scattered all over the ground. They bid farewell to the Rockbells, promised to visit soon and then headed to the train station.

Meanwhile, a chair floated high in the air, seating one who watched the entirety of the show as well. The purple haired demon sipped his sweet tea, excited how everything had unfolded. Indeed his mission was at first to retrieve Leeza after the crystal ball he carried with him shattered into tiny little pieces and quickly vanished into thin air. However, he decided to wait a bit longer because of what he had witnessed. The girl should have been a fully fledged demon right about now yet has the appearance of a Halfling and is able to mostly control her flames at will.

Best of all, she was going to explore this luxurious world with her own eyes! Leeza was going to achieve much more knowledge than what she could have remaining in this rural village. Mephisto would allow her to remain unaware of his existence for now, but when the time was right, he would confront his little sister. For now, he only wondered how people would react to the power that that young girl had flowing through her veins. He smiled in thought of the unknown future, how marvelous it would become!

Mephisto laughed and watched Leeza walk down the road with her brothers.

"Good luck on your journey my darling little sister." He said quietly. "May you find what you are looking for" And for the second time in that dimension, he left. Leaving the youngest alchemist to embark on her search for the mysterious Philosopher Stone.

* * *

**A/N**: I won't have Leeza meet with Mephisto just yet. Once she gets into a certain point into the journey, then I'll start incorporating the worlds together much more than it already is.

I hope you liked it. Please review if you did, they do help more than you think.

See you guys soon!


	5. False Actions

**A/N**: Hey you guys! I hope all of you had a lovely Christmas experience. Originally I wanted to upload this on the 25th, make it on time for the holidays, but I still had some bugs to fix. So now its a day later instead but oh well. This is now the last chapter of the year! Woohoo! Enjoy this one as its the very last for 2014!

I'm in a really good mood cause I FINALLY got my brother to watch Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso and he actually enjoyed it! Now I have someone to talk to about it! YES!

**Updated 2/8/2015: **So I realized that I did end up writing it like the manga's plot without realizing it...so I tweaked it here and there with my best friend, who also agreed that it needed a rewrite, and we came up with this. TADA! Like before though, hope you like it!

* * *

The entire land was an endless area engulfed with sand and the sun shined so brightly, enough to burn the backs of the young alchemists. They pulled on their legs, dragging it out of the sand from sinking. Leeza hardly had to struggle with that, mainly because she was lighter than the others. However, Ed had his automail leg pulling him under and Al...he kept sinking!

"Damn it Al!" She hollered, furiously attempting to free him from his sandy tomb. "Why do you always have to sink in?"

Ed grabbed the other arm and helped Leeza pull Al out. What's worse was that his heavy metallic build absorbed the sun's heat, baking their already leathery skin. She savagely wrenched the fiery, hot metal limb, ignoring the searing pain it brought to her small and feminine hands. Eventually, the two had saved their armored brother and took a momentary pause to regain their strength.

Ed growled and glared at Al who only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't understand how you keep falling in!" Ed shouted.

"It's not my fault," Al protested, "I just keep getting full." Ed's eyes twitched in irritation and he kicked Al's chest. Instantly, his chest piece came off and a mound of sand collided on top of the grouchy golden haired Elric, burying him. Not a moment later, he scrambled out and coughed up all the sand in his mouth and crunched on some that remained inside. Leeza rolled her eyes at her brother's eccentric actions, though she couldn't help laughing under her breath, muffled enough for her brother not to hear. In reality she would have openly teased Ed on his embarrassing moment, but the consistent heaving of Al's body and her ever growing thirst had left her tiresome. She looked up at the sky using her hands as a shield from the sun. Leeza overheard her older brothers bickering and running around in circles like a cat and mouse chase, despite that her attention was on something else above them.

Floating in the air was a figure dressed entirely in white, sitting on what Leeza made it out to be a leather chair. She was having difficulty completely making out the figure. She quickly rubbed her eyes and returned her gaze to the now empty clear, cerulean sky. _'Wait, what?'_ Her mind was feverishly trying to put two and two together, but nothing seemed to fit. How could something simply disappear in a second? Leeza shook her head in denial.

'_It was only my mind playing tricks on me…I need a good meal right about now…' _

As if on cue, her stomach let out a roar, begging for something to digest. She rubbed it to calm it down which didn't work as much as she hoped. Leeza wondered how much further was Liore? It shouldn't be far now since they traveled through most of the desert now, maybe-

An adrenalized shout shook her from her train of thoughts. Al stared out into the desert, extending his arm out in front of him with Ed on the ground twitching with a growing lump on his forehead and muttering words that she knew better not to repeat. No doubt he had crashed into their armored brother when he had stopped their silly, yet humorous, game of chase. While the bump looked painful, Leeza was more concerned on why Al had stopped. At first he was looking at the sky but quickly down casted to something beyond the horizon. As if he has spotted something he hasn't seen before. He pointed forward and she had to feverishly squint to get a glimpse of what he saw. Further ahead, she saw dark figures that stood tall, but nothing else because her lack of nutrition was affecting her senses.

"There…" Leeza heard Al say, "There it is! Come on you guys, Liore is just ahead!"

For once in the whole time out in the barren and empty land, Leeza was content, satisfied that the long trip was finally over! She could already taste the succulent and scrumptious steak that she would order once they arrived. Her mouth drooled in delight and she was so focused on her imagination that it took her a moment to notice her brothers already running ahead, Ed hightailing over there as if he was never knocked out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She scampered after them, not once pausing to take another break. Why would she? Liore was right there, a hint to the philosopher's stone was just couple of steps away!

They had read about the mysterious stone during their researching, its ability to override alchemy's laws. With it, they could use it to restore their bodies to its original state. As simple as it sounded, there was hardly any information about it, only of what it was which had frustrated them since they had to now journey to many places just to trace anything related to it. Thankfully, rumors spread of some unusual and suspicious activity happening in a place called Liore and they decided to go there, see if there was anything relating to the stone there and if possible…find the philosopher's stone itself and restore their bodies once and for all!

She finally caught up with them by the front gate. Leeza and Ed were panting and sweating and inwardly grateful to be in civilization. The first thing they did before anything was to find somewhere to eat. Al and Leeza insisted that they go to get Ed medically checked for his bump, but he downright refused assuring him that it was beginning to heal and he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Thus, they reluctantly gave up, for the moment, and they explored the city. The Elrics walked around the city, catching the citizens' attention as the foreigners explored. A food stand that was established near the center of Liore ended up as their pit stop. The three sat on the offered stools and ordered. Leeza a nice, well cooked steak with milk and Ed got a cup of orange juice alone.

"Steak, steak, steak~" Leeza chanted in a sing-along tone, swinging side to side comically.

The Elrics enjoyed their meals in peace, ignoring the server observing them. He was a middle-aged man with a black mustache and a gray beanie worn on his head. The man seemed curious yet confused as to whom they were and what their reason for visiting Liore was, but chose to forget about them for a moment as his radio that perched on top of his sign, began to broadcast the daily preaching of their magnificent Father Cornello.

"Children of God who live on this Earth, have faith, and thou shalt be saved..." Al and Ed exchanged glances with one another, taking notice at the unusual behavior of the city. While Leeza was too distracted engulfing her meal. It honestly didn't matter to them if they enjoyed hearing preaching on their radio, but the fact that everyone had the same channel tuned. This type of behavior was a bit unusual for them.

"That's weird." Ed stated. Al nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it's like some kind of religious broadcast."

Leeza didn't make any references to it at all, instead she passionately chew on her well deserved meal. Though now her interest had peaked at hearing her brothers verbally voicing their thoughts. The server returned his attention to his customers once again and seemed slightly annoyed at their criticism.

"I think I should be saying the three of you are weird. Really what are you guys, some kind of street performers?"

Leeza choked on the piece of meat she had been enjoying, struggling to cough it out of her windpipe. Al patted her back a bit roughly, yet with enough force to have it flying out. She greedily took deep heavy breaths and thanked Al for helping her. Leeza kept her hand on her chest and pushed her plate away, still rocking from that surprising and well, insulting question.

"I don't think so pops! Do we look like clowns to you?" Her oldest brother asked.

The man snorted. "Well you guys are definitely not from around here. Generally, no one comes out here to visit and those clothes you wear are not what one would be using out here or walk around with a swollen forehead." Ed covered it with his gloved hand, glowering at the man.

"Hey, it's _healing_!" The concession man huffed and returned to cleaning his glass cups. Ed's glare diminished as he let out a sigh, knowing there was no use complaining.

"We're just looking for something, that's all." Ed solemnly replied. "Now, tell me something. Who is this guy anyways?" He asked gesturing to the current broadcast.

"Why that's Sir Cornello."

Leeza blinked, looking through her thoughts to find out if she heard the name somewhere… Nothing came, her mind was blank. "Who's that?" She asked.

"You've got to be joking! You never heard of the great prophet Cornello?" The three shook their heads simultaneously in response.

"What's so great about him?" Ed questioned.

The man's eyes began to gleam in admiration, noticeably excited to speak about his priest. "He's the founder of the church of Leto! He can perform miracles!" He praised. Instantly, people began to flock to the stand and all of them gave more reasons for basically worshiping the man.

"He came to this town a few years ago and showed us the way of god."

"This place was a forsaken wasteland until he came and made it a desert paradise!"

"He's amazing! He can perform miracles!"

It was a never-ending sea of praise. Leeza didn't know what to do in this situation so she glanced at her big brothers to get a general idea of what they thought. Al did not move an inch and she assumed he was listening to every word. Ed on the other hand had his head resting on the counter while playing with a straw in his mouth.

"Hey were you even listening to a word I was saying?" The server asked. Ed didn't look his way.

"Nope," he stated. "I'm agnostic." He swiveled his head to face his siblings.

"Ready to go?" Both of them nodded their heads. "Sure." Al answered.

The three rose from their seats but Al's head smashed against the ceiling, causing the radio that was there to fall and smash to pieces.

"Look at what you did! You shouldn't be walking around in that suit at all in my opinion!" Complained the man. Leeza waved her hands slowly to calm him down. "Relax, we can fix it,"

"How?" She smiled proudly. "You'll see soon enough."

On cue Al began to draw a simple transmutation circle on the ground with the remains of the radio in the middle. The civilians watched patiently for Al to finish seeing what was going to happen next. Ed and Leeza stood back, eager to witness their expressions when the radio was fixed. Once he was done, Al kept his hands above the circle and right away it emitted flashes of blue light. Seconds later, the people were amazed to see the radio back in its original form.

"A-amazing!" They breathed.

"He works miracles just like Father Cornello!" Someone in the crowd voiced.

"No, Nothing like that." Leeza stated calmly.

"We're alchemists and we're known as the Elrics. You've probably have heard of us. We're pretty famous around these parts." Ed smugly replied.

Comments began to spread around the group after recognizing who they were. "Yeah I've heard of them!" One of them said.

"Hey the eldest brother and youngest sister are state alchemists right?"

"Yeah! The Fullmetal and Shadow Alchemists!"

Leeza chuckled shyly at all the attention she was being given as she was confronted by many people who recognized her famous second name. They shook her hand and patted her head, simple gestures of acknowledgement she guessed.

"You're the youngest state alchemist, amazing!"

"Your name is Shadow because of all the black clothing you have right?"

"..." Leeza pouted, again with people criticizing her sense of fashion.

"No way! It's because she travels right behind her brother as his shadow!"

"Hey! Let's not forget Fullmetal here!" A bearded man patted Al's shoulders, grabbing their attention from the young Elric. She threw a huge sigh of relief that they migrated somewhere else. Leeza really wasn't very into the famous squabble; it was more of Ed's style actually. She knew he enjoyed hearing that everyone knows the accomplishments he has done. Currently he was leaning on the counter, smiling and eagerly listening to them chatter. However, while everyone knew right away who Leeza was, it was different for him since they believed the name belonged to Al. It was understandable as his name "Fullmetal" could be referred to the armor that her brother was currently using. She eyed the crowd surrounding her brother and rubbed the back of her neck, understanding what was coming next.

"Um...I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist," Al protested. "He is." He pointed at Ed. _'Here it comes...'_

"What? You mean that Shorty over there?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT!? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CALLING ME HUH!? A TINY SPECK!? I'M STILL GROWING!" Ed howled in anger, furiously wagging his fists at them. Everyone but his siblings backed away in shock and in fear of his tantrum. Ed was like a fume always ready to go off if any word that related to small was referred to him. Fortunately, he stopped, but at the cost of causing his forehead to throb, forcing him to calm himself down for the pain to lessen.

She sighed and guided her brother back to his seat before he made his bruise get any worse, then turned to the others still recuperating. "I'm their youngest sister Leeza Elric."

Al waved his hand in greetings. "I'm the middle brother Alphonse Elric."

"And _I'm _Edward Elric, the _oldest _brother." His growled from where he was perched, his left eyebrow twitching in irritation. Just then, her sharpened ears caught the sound of an incoming civilian. Leeza turned in that direction in time to see the woman approach the stand. She was a beautiful young woman with light skin, purple eyes and black hair containing solid pink bangs.

What caught Leeza's eye was a little small white dog following behind her. It wore a large pink ribbon around his neck with a golden ornament hanging off of it. It was the most adorable critter she ever set eyes on! Oh how she wanted to pick it up and hug it and adoringly pet it. But she held back the urge knowing full well it tended to be embarrassing and very out of character for her. Although, that never stopped Al from sneaking stray cats into his armor and ask Ed if they could keep them when he found out whom always answered with a resounding no… For now she simply stared at the dog's dark green orbs who returned the gaze blinking its unique purple eyelids.

"Ah Rose! It's good to see you! Are you going to the temple today?" Leeza overheard the clerk ask as he was preparing a bag of groceries for the young maiden. Rose smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, I'm just here for some offerings. Oh!" She took note of three newcomers standing on her left. "I don't think we've ever met..."

"They're just here looking for something." The server explained. She nodded her head, happily supporting their reasons for visit. "Nice dog…" She swiveled her head to the midnight-haired girl and saw her staring at the fluffy white dog sitting by her feet.

"Oh, him! Thank you, but he's not mine. He started following me after I greeted him earlier by the church."

"Oh…" The dog wagged his tail and scampered over to the young alchemist. Leeza blinked in surprise and had trouble on how to respond.

"Aw Leeza, he likes you!" She glanced at her brother Al and could definitely picture a grin forming on his face with his eyes twinkling at the lovely animal interaction happening…if that's what she could call it. Even without looking at Ed she could tell his brother was rolling his eyes, preparing his short speech on no stowaways. Still, it wasn't like she was going to want to keep it. Leeza opened her mouth to let Rose know of her incapability to nurture the animal, but she was already walking away.

"Well, I hope you find what it is you're looking for!" She hollered. Then paused.

"Wait! The dog! Take him with you!" It was hopeless; she was already too far to hear Leeza's cries. She casted her head down sluggishly, asking herself what had just happened. Her eyes found themselves back to the white terrier still sitting by her feet, tilting his head as if expecting her to make a move. Kneeling down, "Why didn't you go follow your friend?" she muttered at him.

She was responded with a sound of chuckles coming from the concession man. "Rose did say it just followed her, it's most likely a stray" he said.

"B-by any chance would she like to adopt it" she scratched her cheek nervously, knowing full well the disapproving aura her oldest brother was emitting. Also the rising hope of her other brother.

"I don't know, she's been through a lot and has finally gotten back on her feet"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Leeza asked the server confused.

"That girl has no family and she lost her boyfriend last year in an accident. She was in despair until Cornello saved her. He taught her all about the sun god Leto.

He can raise the dead and the souls of his faithful live forever! Cornello's miracles prove this fact!" Ed hummed in thought. They knew that wasn't a good sign, the idea of bringing someone back to life. It was a taboo to them now to never speak of that incident. Even so…

"We can't be caring for a dog when we don't have the time and supplies! Come on," Ed turned to the terrier and jabbed his finger at its direction. "Stay." He barked. The three left the stand and walked around the city, but Leeza could hear the jingling of a trinket trailing behind them. She knew it was him. She tried to ignore his presence…but it was really hard doing that with its persistence!

"Leeza…the dog's following us... isn't he?" She winced at the dead-on assumption from her oldest brother.

"Yes…"

"Seriously? First it was stray cats and now this? We can't be walking a dog for a lovely stroll, Leeza! Get rid of it!"

"Brother!" Al scooped up the dog into his hands. "That's a cruel thing to say! Look at him, he's so adorable!"

"Besides, it's not my fault! He just likes me and won't do anything else but follow me! I can't get rid of something if it doesn't want to depart!"

Ed sighed heavily and found his hand landing on his forehead again; crinkling it had brought back his suppressed discomfort. The bruise had changed from a light pink to a dark shade of purple and stuck out like a sore thumb. Leeza decided that she was going to get him medical attention once they were done in Liore whether he wanted to or not. His attitude had lessened as he carefully rubbed his forehead.

"Fine," he finally answered his younger siblings, "He can come, just so we can return him to Rose." Leeza was glad they had reached a compromise and could move on, with a temporary guest. From Al's cradled arms, the dog watched Leeza, contently wagging his tail. A smile tugged at her lips, but as fast as it appeared it disappeared. No point becoming attached if they were returning him to Rose right now right?

"What now?" Leeza asked her brothers who were leading the way.

"I want to see their church. Find out more about this prophet." Ed informed her. "Besides, that woman was heading there too for the offerings. We could probably catch her there." The three walked towards the temple, the largest building in the entire area.

The building itself was massive, built to be able to contain hundreds of people. They stood in front of a large statue which they assume to be Leto with a carving of the sun on the wall behind it and two angels kneeling beside him. They studied the statue in silence, contemplating similar opinions on the matter of Cornello and his apparent ability to resurrect the dead. By the corner of her eye she saw Al trailing behind them; however she paid no mind to her big brother. In all probability, he was playing with the dog, so she resumed reflecting on Liore's father Cornello and his suspicious ideals. No one should dare attempt to perform that, they knew that better than anyone. However, for him to be able to do such a thing...could it be that he has a philosopher's stone? It was an assumption that Leeza didn't have time to share with them due to a familiar appearance.

"Oh! Aren't you three from earlier?" Rose asked. Apparently, finding them there in the temple piqued her interest in their reason for visiting. "Are you here to learn about Letoism?" Leeza could sense the hint of excitement edged in her voice, possibly eager to share with them about the religion.

"No sorry. Not interested." Her oldest brother answered mildly. "We came to give you back your companion. You left him with us back there." Rose hummed in thought for a moment before her facial features showed signs of understanding.

"Oh! I apologize, it's just that I've never had a dog as one of my responsibilities and he isn't really mine at all, so I unknowingly left him to come here." Leeza rubbed the back of her head, accepting her apology.

"It's alright," Leeza responded to her, "we brought him for you, so you can take him back." When Rose agreed with an okay, Leeza called out to her brother. When Al didn't come forward the three of them turned their heads in his direction. He stood nervously with his arms by his sides. _'…his arms are by his side…but where's the dog?'_ It was true; the white little terrier was nowhere to be found near Al or _in_ the church for that matter.

"Al, what happened to the dog?" His body twitched and he averted their gaze.

"Um…I lost him…"

"Eh?" The two state alchemists uttered.

"It was an accident! He was being anxious to get back down on the ground, so I let him go and turned away for one second and he disappeared!"

"Al…" no one pressed the matter further. It was pointless to point fingers because now there was no dog, no reason to be mad, and no more dog-sitting. Nevertheless, the Elrics now held a twinge of anger to a certain animal. It has followed them around the whole time but now it disappears?!

"Don't worry so much about him. I bet he'll show up in no time!" Leeza had forgotten Rose was in the room with them. She shrugged her head, shrugging off her worries for the dog. They didn't need to partake in any caregiving but in their own search for the stone or so she kept thinking, a tad worried for the little creature. "Now that you're here though," Rose continued, "would you three, by any chance, like to learn of letoism?"

Ed shook his head. "Sorry, we're not interested in the slightest." He repeated.

"Well that's not good because by believing in god, your life will be filled with gratitude and hope. As a bonus, you'll get even bigger for being faithful!" Ed growled viciously and took a step closer to her, but held himself backwards to avoid his swollen forehead to throb.

"I can't believe you actually believe in that. If you pray to god then he'll bring back the dead?" Ed leaned on one of the benches, staring at Rose with a deadpanned expression. Leeza and Al remained standing and only observed the discussion between the two, not wanting to corner themselves in it.

"Yes, without a doubt," Rose confidently answered. The eldest Elric sighed and brought out a worn, brown leather journal from his cloak and began opened it up to a certain page.

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." He closed his journal, leaving a confused Rose, struggling to process it.

"These are calculated components that make up the body of a single adult. Even so, there has never been a case reported of a successful human transmutation. Scientists have been researching for the missing substance yet it still hasn't been discovered.

People could say that it is a wasted effort, but I think it's much more useful than waiting around and praying. Funny thing really, that these ingredients could actually be purchased at a local grocery store, with a child's pocket change even! Man, it really is cheap to create a human being."

"H-how dare you! You shouldn't categorize people as things! If you kept thinking like that you'll feel heaven's wrath!" Ed scoffed, unfazed by her counter.

"Alchemists are scientists, so we can't believe in vague ideas like god and creator." Leeza agreed with her brother, that alchemists only believe in what they can analyze and calculate. Even so, she had read up on religion before, during times that they were researching. Her own personal investigation had brought her to all kinds of subjects from alchemy to mythology, angels, demons and even different religions. It was a burning desire to discover who she really is and what caused her to acquire the ability to manifest blue flames. Everything that she learned and needed to look over later was written down into her own personal journal she kept in her coat pocket. Her brothers didn't know about it and she intended to keep it that way until she could complete the puzzle. For now, she was on her own in her studies and she refused to allow herself to become involved in this discussion because she wasn't completely in terms of what her opinion in the matter was. The one thing that she can undeniably agree upon is that no one can revive someone from the dead...them of all people should know that...

"You know...there's a myth about a certain hero...he made wings out of wax so he could fly...but when he got too close to the sun the wax melted and he crashed to the ground..." His two younger siblings kept their heads downcast, fully aware of the shrouded message in his tale. No one spoke after that, there was only silence in the temple and Rose noticeably having trouble swallowing his words. Ed knew he couldn't do anymore but warn her. Pretty soon she would see the truth for herself.

**OoOoOoO**

"I can't believe you guys dragged me there…you know I _hate _doctor's offices!"

Al and Leeza shook their heads in disappointment. After they left the church the two had literally dragged their older brother to have a doctor look at his swollen forehead. The majority of the visit was them restraining Ed for the doctor to give him a proper evaluation, eventually the man prescribed him an ointment to soothe his bruise and bandages to wrap around his head, which Leeza helped put on the reluctant alchemist that is her brother.

"What is so bad about it? You go in, get what you need, and then leave."

"I don't like people poking me with their instruments and criticizing my height! I don't need any of that Leeza, not one bit!"

"Is your forehead better brother?" Ed crossed his arms, not wanting to truthfully respond because his brother always made a good point in any situation, Leeza too, but he did not want that to happen with his disapproval of doctors. Even if the ointment had lessened the swelling and the bandages protected it from exposure, he had his dignity to protect! As time grew on and his siblings waited, expecting an answer, he deflated. "Yes…"

"Then, you should be grateful and not complain about it." Ed opened his mouth but closed it just as fast as they encountered a large crowd that had formed around the church they were at earlier.

A man stood on a large platform in front of his church, pleasing the crowd with _"miracles" _as the people categorized it that varied from statue making to materializing objects out of thin air.

"That definitely is alchemy. He's deceiving them..."

"No doubt about it." Leeza breathed.

They watched as he caught one of the roses thrown to him by the people of the crowd, concealed it within his hands and then open it up to show the flower crystallized. It impressed all of his audience, but them.

"That has to be alchemy with that kind of transmutation," Al imposed.

"But he's ignoring all the laws..." Leeza added.

"It could be what we're looking for. Possibly he has the ph-"

"Oh! You three came to see him after all!" A recognizable voice interrupted them and brought their attention to the black and pink haired woman running towards them. Leeza didn't notice the white speck behind her, not until Al gasped and pointed at none other than the exact same dog that ditched them.

"You!" Ed shouted, his voice filled with venom. "You finally decide to show up after all!"

"He found me after you three left…I told you he would." Rose said but most of her focus was on Cornello's performance. "Isn't he amazing? He truly is the sun god's son!" Leeza shook her head in denial.

"Nope. That's alchemy he's doing," She informed her as she eyed the small creature staring up at her. Maybe one pat wouldn't be so bad. Rose glanced at the sister, upset for her not believing that Cornello was performing wonderful miracles. _'How can they be completely oblivious at his wondrous power?' _Rose thought.

"Yet somehow," Leeza continued, "He's bypassing all the laws of alchemy."

"...Laws?"

"It's normally assumed that alchemy can make anything appear without any limits. In reality, there are certain rules that must be followed. To put it simply, there's the law of the conservation of mass and the law of providence. There are people who use the four elements and the three principles b-"

"I can't understand anything you're saying..." Rose blanched. She couldn't comprehend any single word that came from inside the armor.

"Let me try brother," Leeza patted Al's arm reassuringly. "Think of it this way," Rose inwardly groaned and reluctantly listened to her explanation. "It's taking an object with one element and then changing it to something else with the same element. For example, an object with the element of water can only be transmuted with the same attributes of water. In the end, the basis of alchemy is equivalent exchange. In order to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. That's the law that alchemists must follow. And yet..." She returned her attention to the priest. "He's somehow bypassing all of it."

"Then it's not alchemy! Why don't you guys just admit that they are miracles?" But they weren't paying attention to Rose now; the three were conversing with one another.

"It has to be it right?"

"Yea, no mistake about it."

"Al, Leeza, we found it..." In an instant, Ed twirled around like a ballerina and whimsically asked, "Do you think you could take me go meet his holiness? I've felt a sudden peek of interest~."

"Oh! Of course!" Rose was unmindful of his playful attitude and happily took the lead to escort them to meet Cornello. Leeza shook her head and looked at the dog beside her. "Why does my brother have to dance to make a request?" she found herself asking him. When the dog simply tilted his head, she picked him up as to not lose him again and went after her brothers. Or so she kept telling herself.

**OoOoOoO**

They were led down a long hallway towards a large metallic door, where Cornello was apparently waiting for them. A tanned, dark haired man met them as they approached the church and explained that he would take them to their priest. Besides him, three men dressed in white traded behind, holding long poles with white cloths attached.

Leeza felt strangely uncomfortable being escorted in a tightly and secure manner. She considered the escort was very cautious...as if the men preparing for something up ahead. Rose walked with ease, gleefully embracing the building as if it was her home. However, with each step Leeza took, her heart took an unsteady beat, her arms tightly pressing onto the dog's warm and fluffy body. He made no moves suggesting he was uncomfortable, but quickly released what she was doing and lessened her strength a bit for him. She intently watched Rose's actions. Was she aware of the rigid ambience, or did she have a part to play? _'No.'_ Rose was only pleased, believing that they were going to be saved by Cornello. _'Calm yourself. There's nothing to be worried about.' _

Just when she put herself at ease, Leeza heard a clicking noise coming from one of their attendants. The sound...it sounded too familiar almost like a gun being refilled with bullets..._'that's not good.' _She firmly kept the emotions in check to prevent anyone from noticing her behavior, but her heart still paced rapidly for her concern for their safety.

She lightly coughed, catching the attention of her brother Al. Her eyes motioned to the suspicious man, hoping that he would get the message. Al cautiously cocked his head to side, not to arouse suspicion and could see that she was referring to the man, but was confused to as to why. He didn't have sharp hearing like she did, so he didn't have any knowledge of a possible gun in his possession. One thing he knew for sure was that his sister was on edge about something, he knew that she never did anything without a good reason. He nodded his head, giving her reassurance that he would be attentive.

They finally reached the door. Their attendant turned around to face them. "The priest is a very busy man. You three are extremely lucky to have been given the opportunity to meet with him," he informed them.

"Sorry about that. We won't take long to inconvenience him," Al politely replied.

"I completely agree. In fact, let's finish this much sooner!" The motion happened much faster than Leeza could have imagined. He abruptly pulled out a gun, the one she heard him assemble earlier. He aimed at the armored Elric and instantly fired. Al's body fell backwards and his head flew further down the hall.

Rose screamed, shocked to see her fellow brother take such a harsh action. The other two siblings couldn't rush to their brother's aid as they were forcefully held back. Ed by two of the white clothed men with the poles keeping him securely against them and immobilized. Leeza dropped the dog in her haste and attempted to defend herself. But the remaining man had harshly forced her hands behind her back and the rod against her torso. Her eyes searched the ground for any sign of the dog, to command it to run away, but he was gone. Again. Should she ever be worried for that dog or be extremely annoyed by it? She probably would never know. Leeza returned to the event happening in front of her, to Rose and the attendant's confrontation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rose screeched. "Why would you shoot him?!"

"These three are heathens Rose. They wanted to trap his holiness."

"His holiness would never allow for this to occur! You-"

"But he _did _allow this!" Rose's eyes widened in horror and clasped her mouth. "His words are the words of god..." the man aimed the gun at Ed's head. "This is the will of god!"

A hand grasped the gun and forced it to face downwards. Everyone excluding the Elrics stood shocked and afraid as the heavy suit of armor had risen from the ground without anyone inside.

"That's a pretty mean god you have there." Al jammed his fist under his chin, sending the man to painfully crash onto the stone floor. The three white robed men gasped and loosened their grips on the other two in horror. Taking advantage, Ed grabbed one of them by their clothes and slammed him to the ground. Leeza rammed her head backwards into the man's head that held her and his grip loosened even more from her hands. She quickly yanked herself free and elbowed him in his gut. She kicked the back of his legs, causing him to buckle to his knees and then she punched his head, finally knocking him out.

The last man who had helped keep his brother restrained tried to run away. Luckily, Leeza was close enough to Al's head. She picked it up and tossed it to Ed who threw it at the man and successfully hit the back of his head.

"Strike!" He cheered. Al rushed towards where his head landed and picked it up.

"W...wh..._what is that?!_" Rose was pointing at his empty suit of armor, quivering in fear of what was occurring before her eyes.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Al calmly told her, placing his head back to its proper place.

"B-but….there's _nothing inside_!"

"Well...you could say that this is the price for committing the greatest sin and trespassing on god's domain...my brother, sister and I..."

She looked at the siblings, concern sweeping her thoughts. "You two too?"

Leeza grunted, obviously not comfortable in discussing about that. Ed turned away from her and faced the door in front of them. "Let's change the topic for now..." He requested. "Where's the dog?" he asked his sister who shrugged her shoulders in response. "He disappeared again…"

"Good. That's the first time the dog does something I approve of." He said and then turned to the trembling Rose.

"...though, I guess now your god has shown his true colors, don't you think?" Rose quickly recovered from whatever trance she was in and returned to her old self. "No! It can't be! This all is just a big misunderstanding!"

"After all this you still believe that?" Ed shook his head in disappointment before facing the huge door. His siblings stood beside him, ready to enter and meet Cornello. "Rose," Ed called out, "Do you have what It takes to see the truth?"

Rose didn't have time to respond as she was carefully placed inside of Al, ignored of her shriek. Then, they pushed the doors open and entered the chamber.


	6. Charred Remains

**AN**: This chapter took me a while because I needed to incorporate new changes into this chapter that would relate to the changes made to the last one. It was kind of a challenge but it worked out in the end so there you go.

I also want to thank** blackchaosaria2501 **for that reviewon possible ways to make this story better and I want to say that from some of them I actually took some into consideration because it made more sense as to make my OC and story better. So thank you for your review and support!

Well I have nothing else to say so enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the door sliding against the stone floor echoed throughout the enormous, yet mostly barren chamber. Several lamps installed on the walls illuminated the room, but the sides of the room were completely dimmed. In front of them as they entered were two sets of stairs coming from opposite ends of the area, leading down to a lower platform that contained another pair of stairs reaching to the ground floor they were at. Footsteps and a cane tapping the ground in each step were heard casually strolling down the upper right stairs and soon they finally caught glimpse of their target, Cornello.

"Well, well...the Fullmetal and Shadow Alchemist I presume?" He stood on the lower platform smiling down at them. "Are you here to learn of my teachings perhaps?"

"You know why we're here Cornello." Leeza growled through clenched teeth. She was done with him playing his accursed games, lying about his miracles and sending his dogs to take them out in order to silence them. She wanted what they came here for...and it was high time he showed his true colors.

"Oh? What would that be?" He questioned, unaffected by the young girl's threatening glare.

"We want to know why you've been deceiving your believers with cheap use of alchemy!" Ed stepped forward, taking charge of the confrontation. Leeza remained close by on constant guard in case Cornello still had some tricks up his sleeve. She had a feeling the old man wouldn't go down so easily.

"That's a problem there," Cornello replied, "comparing my powers of miracles to alchemy is an error on your part as both are completely different. If you saw what I could do, then you would understand..."

"We did see. Thing is...you somehow were able to do transmutations while ignoring the laws...but then it hit me...you have the philosopher's stone, don't you?"

The priest stood in silence, unresponsive. The eldest Elric smirked. "It's that ring isn't it?"

Leeza's eyes traveled from the man's face to the golden ring he wore on his left index finger. The design was smooth and fresh as if he had purchased it a few days ago and the stone itself was a beautiful, bright red jewel. It shimmered from afar, indeed a marvelous object to behold. Cornello's hands tightened on the railing he stood over, his appearance now becoming serious. "Looks like it's impossible to deceive you state alchemists..." He held his hand out and showed the ring to them.

"Correct! This is indeed the stone known only in legends. With this, everything I do can be performed with no cost."

"Great! Mind handing it to us? We've been looking for that for a long time!"

"Oh? And what would you want the stone for? To become rich and famous?"

"The same can be directed at you!" Leeza hollered out. "You could easily make money out of thin air with the stone. What's stopping you?" Cornello chuckled, amused, almost in a mocking manner. View her as an inferior being whose only purpose is to entertain their masters.

"What you said is true, I could do that...but why bother when I can simply fill my wallet with the offerings my followers give me? No...what I truly want are blind followers. An abundant of people who would happily die for my sake! I want an army that doesn't fear death because it's for me that they fight! Pretty soon, I will have it come true and then I will take over the entire nation!" He maniacally laughed, overtaken by his excitement for his dream. His abruptly stopped when he heard the sound of clapping coming from the golden-haired Elric.

"That sounds great and all..." Ed cynically responded. "But we don't care about any of that..."

"You should care! Don't you dare be-"

"Your plan is unimportant to us. We only want the philosopher's stone, so give it here and we'll go down our merry way." Ed held his hand out, expecting him to oblige. It only seemed to anger Cornello more.

"You think that I would willingly hand the stone over? Fools! Nothing would force me to give it to you three! Even the people of this town would prevent you from laying a single hand on me because they believe that everything I tell them comes from god! I've got those idiots wrapped around my finger! They believe everything I tell them, completely fooled!"

"Sir, you should be careful with what you openly admit because they will find out about your true intentions..." The priest sneered at Al's warning.

"How would anyone find out? Through you? Ha! The people wouldn't believe anything a bunch of _foreigners_ have to say, especially if it's about their _priest._"

"True..." Al unhooked his armor chest piece, revealing to the now stunned Rose. Her body trembled with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "...they most likely wouldn't listen to what we have to say...but I don't think it would be the same for her now would it?" Leeza watched his contorted face reveal his shock. Rose's appearance had indefinitely created an error in his plans...

"R-rose?!" He choked out. "Why are you here?!"

"Is it true? Was everything that you said true? Everything you had told us and all the miracles you had shown us were just lies? My lover can't be brought back to life?!" Rose's voice quivered, overtaken by despair and fear. Was he playing her? All she has ever wanted was to see the most important person in her life back and Cornello offered that possibility. Only to find out it could all be a lie? Cornello wouldn't do such atrocities; take advantage of their faith right? Her eyes clouded with dread and disbelief was glued to him, desperate for his response.

"..." He was put into a corner, something that he never expected to be forced into by children no less. Quickly, he needed Rose to return to his side...her returning to his side would make him untouchable again…he needed Rose to be submissive again. He took a steady breath before speaking.

"It's true that I'm not a messenger of the sun god Leto...indeed I have lied to you in that department, but I can still bring your lover back to life! With this stone, I can perform transmutation of living organisms, the very same one that countless of alchemists have failed on! I will return him to you but you must stay here with me!" He held his hand out, a welcoming olive branch just for her.

Rose panicked, her eyes shifting rapidly from the priest to the Elrics. What should she do? What was the right choice to make? She clamped her eyes shut, rapidly thinking of what to do.

"Rose!" Her eyes snapped open and she turned to the blacked haired child of the trio. "Are you actually listening to him? He first admits that everything he said he can achieve were lies, but still tries to have you think that the dead can be brought back to life! He's the perfect definition of a hypocrite! Don't listen to any word that comes out of that impostor's mouth!"

"But...if he has the Philosopher's stone...then he can do it. _Yes_! Father Cornello can still bring my lover back to me!" Rose took a step forward, reaching for Cornello to save her.

"Rose, ignore him!" Al protested, but she kept being drawn to the priest's side. They were losing her!

"Am I not the one with the power to grant you your wish? Join me and we can see his revival become an actuality!" Cornello boasted.

"R-" the back and forth argument ended as Rose reached his post. She glanced back at them, noticing the slight disappointment glistening in their eyes.

"I'm really sorry...but the only thing I live for is for my darling to come back to me...this is my one and only option..."

A low growl escaped Leeza's mouth, her anger beginning to boiling. To believe that this con artist was playing with them, tricking them into becoming his obedient pawns infuriated her. Now, Rose who knows the truth continues to stand beside him? That's-but then again, she wanted to bring back someone she loves...just like they had. Though, shouldn't it be their job to show her the outcomes of that process? They needed to show her the error of her ways...

"Very good Rose..." He triumphantly smiled, seeing her return to his side; he would probably have to kill her later on just in case, to preserve his secret from everyone else. However, now is not the time to think of such ideas...he had to deal with the military scum in front of him first.

"Have you three ever seen a chimera before?" Cornello pulled down a switch he had shielded from sight. A door was heard opening from the darker part of the room. A growl, much heavier than Leeza's, enveloped the chamber. Out of the shadows was a lion...or so Leeza thought until she saw its rear, a lizard-like rear. She wasn't surprised as she had read on chimeras before in her studies. It's a creature created by alchemically combining two or more dissimilar living beings into a new body that displays the different attributes of the creatures it now contained in its DNA. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Her brother, Ed, stepped in before she or Al could. "I'll take care of this. Al, Leeza, just stay back for now."

After slight hesitation, Leeza stood with Al in the sidelines. She glanced at Rose for a moment that has chosen stood below Cornello. She knew he wouldn't dare risk harming her with his pet chimera; therefore she didn't make any course of action to approach her. She turned back to see her brother transmute the flashy and gothic lance he normally summoned, the end of the blade with a bat spreading its wings carved.

"What!? How can you do that with no transmutation circles!?" She heard Cornello holler, but she didn't give him much attention and focused on her brother's fight. Ed dodged each and every attempt the lion-lizard tried to rip into his flesh. He pushed it back with the lance but it managed to claw at his left leg, shredding his pants. He faked a pained expression, fooling everyone but his siblings. The chimera charged at him, roaring and sending its razor-sharp paws out. It swiped nothing but air as its face was smashed into the stone cold floor by Ed's mechanical leg.

He expected to stay down but it wasn't finished. The chimera snarled and forcefully pulled its head from the ground and furiously circled him, searching for an opening. "That's not the only one I had created!"

The Elrics focused their attention to Cornello again. "The power of the stone is truly magnificent! Not only did create the masterpiece before you, it even created this!" He whistled and a large bird flew out of the same hovel the first chimera exited from. It aimed for Ed, who was noticeably struggling to dodge both creatures as they attacked him. He jumped up into the air, gliding towards the lion-lizard with his spear aiming for its head, but it acted fast and caught the weapon between its teeth. The enormous bird took that moment to head dangerously towards the golden-haired boy. He inwardly cursed, realizing he barely had time to avoid it and even if he did, he had this beast to take care of. His heart pounded against his chest, a bit of sweat ran down his cheek. His thoughts were racing through his mind, planning how to escape this ordeal he caught himself in. Suddenly, he heard it cry and took notice of a dagger that drove through its left wing.

Leeza slammed her hands to the ground and transmuted several more daggers just like the first one. She threw one at the bird again, catching its attention.

"Over here you ugly, looking parrot! I have plenty of toys here for you!" She held up her weapons at it for reference.

The bird screeched, and automatically sped in her direction with its talons aimed for her head. Leeza expectedly dodged it, her small, flexible body giving her an advantage against the large bird. She slid and twirled away from it, putting some distance between them and her brother and the lion-lizard chimera.

The bird was becoming much more agitated with the constant attacks the young alchemist was throwing its way. Leeza smiled, satisfied that she was giving it such a hard time and confidently took out her last dagger from her pocket and threw it.

The weapon flew towards the flying chimera but the outcome wasn't like the way Leeza had expected it to be. It had learnt of how she threw her daggers that always aimed for its chest and wings, and knocked the gliding one with its beak then charged towards her. She gasped and tried to slide her way out of the attack. Her body harshly collided onto the stone floor but she was glad to have avoided the bird. Until a scorching pain ran up and down the right side of her body.

Leeza painfully sucked her breath in and felt excruciating discomfort. She lowered her gaze down to her torso and saw a growing crimson stain on her now shredded black jacket. She hastily attempted to apply pressure to the wound with her hand, but the blood continued to seep through from between her fingers.

How could she have gotten so careless? She should have changed tactics; assume that it would catch on to her movements. Leeza heard Rose's shrill screams overlapped by sadistic laughter from Cornello. She heard her brothers worriedly shout out her name, asking if she was alright. Her head unconsciously nodded, stubbornly refusing to back away from her fight. She kept her ground, ignoring the searing pain as she challenged the creature one more time.

It flew above her head, patiently waiting to strike again. Leeza glowered at the creature. "Fine...you want to play that way...," She transmuted a double edged sword this time, small flowers traced on the hilt, and wielded it with her free hand, "Let's go I'm ready for you!" The bird flew towards her once more, gladly accepting the challenge. Leeza knew she was in a bad state; she wouldn't be able to win as she is right now...she knew she had to use..._that._

'_Remember; use it only for emergencies...'_

She heeded her brothers' words carefully and understood the risk of using her power, but this could be considered an emergency right?

She took a fast and steady breath and brought the sword up into the air, waiting for it to come closer. She waited for a few seconds, enough for the bird to draw near.

Leeza drew her power from within herself, the blue spark that she had yet to understand and allowed it to erupt and coat her entire being and dance on her newly acquired blade. She ignored her entire surroundings, the disbelieving stares and accusations from Cornello, and trained her eyes on the bird chimera in front of her. She swung her sword downwards and sent an enormous wave of flames at the bird, igniting it. The creature screeched in pain and flew around in the air, trying to die out the fire. Fortunately it was unavoidable and it was burnt alive until nothing was left but ashes that rained down on the young alchemist.

She deeply exhaled, glad that her battle was over. Leeza kept her body a lit and her demonic features out, including her tail that she always kept underneath her shirt and out of public eyes. In case there was much more of Cornello's creations to swat.

She noticed that Ed was facing Cornello now with Al beside him and the lion-lizard lying cold behind them. His clothes were ripped through too and his automail appendages were exposed. Leeza walked over to her brothers carefully to avoid reopening wound that was already beginning to heal on its own. It has always been like that for her, every scratch and bruise she'd obtain would immediately repair itself. It had scared her the first time it occurred, but other time she slowly grew into excepting as a part of her new abilities.

Cornello was out of breath. Never did he meet a trio of unnatural foes and have them singlehandedly annihilate his animalistic weapons, ones that were supposedly indestructible. "H-how is this...No!" He irritably yelled. "No one could walk out alive from attacks that come from a creature with claws and teeth that can cut through iron and no human would be able ignite themselves on fire and burn my pet alive without any method of transmutation!"

Ed ignored the old man's rambles and began to tear off the remaining parts of his clothing that covered his fake limbs. Rose panicked and looked away too afraid to witness anymore. "Keep your eyes here Rose!" Ed demanded. "This is what happens to people who use alchemy to bring back the dead...this is what happens when you trespass in god's domain! Is this what you want? Look!"

Rose clamped her mouth shut, too afraid to speak up. Her entire body was on edge, seeing what horrific secrets these three held. A suit of armor without a body...a girl with the power to manifest blue flames and possesses inhuman features...and a boy with Fullmetal prosthetics. It was too much for her to handle, to take in!

"Now I see...I understand now Fullmetal and Shadow," Cornello replied. Everyone's eyes were on the priest as he divulged himself in this new discovery.

"I had wondered why a brat like you would be named Fullmetal...but now I know. Heh, you dared to commit the ultimate taboo didn't you? You did human transmutation, alchemy's most forbidden science!" He looked at Leeza now, taking her appearance from top to bottom causing her flames and tail to flicker under his observant gaze.

"As for you," he continued, "when I first saw you, I had assumed your name referred to all the disgusting dark clothing you use, but now I know what it truly means to have the name Shadow! You followed your brothers, willing to sacrifice everything for human transmutation, truly becoming their shadow! As punishment, you ended up like that! An abnormal being...one with the appearance of a _human_ but is not one anymore!"

Leeza snarled and roughly held her sword upwards. "_Don't talk like you know us!" _She hissed. Her pupils burned dangerously red, her tail swished side to side uncontrollably. Her anger was overtaking her, flooding her senses. No matter how much she tried she could never bring herself to accept this new appearance. Mostly out of fear. Fear that she will forever remain this way, incapable of returning to her previous form, accepting what she was now and being all alone. It was something that freighted her to the very core. Especially after what she has been told by Truth, she could never seem to bring herself to her brothers. Somehow it felt like something for just her ears to hear.

"Leeza..." She turned to her oldest brother and took notice of his stern expression. "Calm down." Her eyes blinked slowly for a moment, processing his words carefully and realized her anger escaping her control. Swallowing her guilt she calmed herself down, eyes returned to its natural, brilliant blue and dousing her flames. Leeza directed her eyes at Rose and expected absolute fear radiating off of her, but that wasn't the case. Rose's eyes held nothing but sadness and on the verge of tears. Leeza cocked her head to the side; confused if was of her own doing.

Normally people would be afraid of her appearance. Though if Rose's expression would be anything to go by. Was it something she said? Leeza quickly shook her head. She didn't have to worry about over thinking the entire ordeal as she heard the old man ramble onwards.

"It doesn't matter really because I can see why you want the stone. You three want it to successfully transmute a human without consequences, don't you?"

"That's where you're wrong, pal!" Ed placed his hand on Leeza's head and used the other to gesture to Al as well. "We want it to get what we lost! Nothing more, nothing less!" She nodded her head in agreement.

"Hand us the stone before you get hurt. This is the last time I ask," Al warned the father.

The man merely chuckled. He ignored their demands and grabbed his cane with his ringed hand, transmuting it into a machine gun. "How about I just have you erased from existence!"

He pulled the trigger, countless bullets shot at their direction. Caught off guard to do anything Leeza shut her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her face from the smoke created from the rapid fire. The constant firing resided and she opened her eyes, blinking at the stone wall protecting her and Ed.

"Sorry, but we still have things to do! Can't afford to die yet!" Her brother teased, infuriating Cornello. His hand quickly motioned to aim again, but the panicked shout caught his attention. Below him, he saw a suit of armor carrying Rose bridal style and heading towards the exit. Out of desperation, he directed the machine gun at Al and fired, only to have all shots deflected off his body. Rose's screams fell on deaf ears as everyone continued on.

He ran to the door with his brother and sister right behind him. "Fools! That door won't open unless I make the command!" Ed smirked, completely unaffected by his comment. He motioned for everyone to follow him, pointing at a dead end. He clapped his hands together and slammed them against the barren wall, bright lights streaming underneath his hands. Leeza watched as a heavy iron door appeared with a skull as the door handles and helped him push them open.

The group charged though a group of guards who were baffled and confused at the door's sudden appearance to make any hasty moves. Shouts and commands were heard and footsteps thundered throughout the hall. Ed guided them to a turn and straight towards awaiting guards. They snickered at the Elrics and held their ground.

"Just give up and surrender quietly you little b-"

A metallic fist collided with his cheek, sending the man flying in the middle of his sentence. The others shrieked in terror as Ed charged with his alchemically created blade and instinctively moved out of the way, opening a path for them. Ed triumphantly laughed, hurtling through the priest's mob of submissive servants. Leeza and Al only followed suit while the number of enemies diminished little by little. The two hardly did anything, only flinging one or two guards here and there that their brother missed to protect Rose who clung to Al's arms, desperately hoping for the chase to cease.

The youngest Elric looked behind her and felt relieved that no one was on their tail. She informed her brothers and they began slowing down finally halting in front of a medium-sized room comprised simply of a fine wooden carved desk that held piles of files and documents, a chair and a lamp that resided at the far corner of the room. The place was hardly furnished and Leeza knew for sure this wouldn't be a great place to hide, not with four people one of which is a suit of armor.

"This is where Cornello makes his sermons through the radio. If you three are planning to hide from him in here that's not a good idea...seeing how the father would possibly check in here for sure..." Rose kept her eyes to the ground, shifting her weight in Al's arms every so often. Her mind was boggled as to what to believe, each choice surely promising to dramatically impact her life in the long run.

A bark from further down the hall jolted her back to the present. Turning, she saw the same white dog, always reappearing in the most unprepared times. He barked again, nudging his head to follow.

"Be quiet!" Ed hissed at him after spotting the little intruder. "You'll attract unwanted attention!"

His barks had subsided, but he still showed urges to have them go his direction. Leeza took cautious steps to reach him without spooking the canine and risking him running off. "It's ok...just come here..." She kept her steady pace and extended her hand ever so slowly. Her fingertips lightly brushed against the tuft of his head and the other reached out to scoop him off the ground, yet as she enclosed her hands she caught nothing but air.

"Hey!" Leeza hollered as the white dog ran away. Rose gasped and hastily tried to pull herself out of Al's grasp.

"He can't go that way! He could get hurt! I need to go, he can't...no!"

"Rose, calm down. He'll be f-"

"No he won't! Let me go!" Al didn't budge, refusing to risk placing her in danger as well. She was right though, there was no telling what dangers that dog could put himself in, but Rose, who was still struggling to escape, can't go. He rose his head to stare in the direction where he ran off to just in time to see his little sister chase after him.

"Leeza!" Both he and Ed called out. She didn't stop but turned her head and shouted back, "I'm going after him! As much as he annoys me, I don't want him running into more trouble!" Then, she took a turn in the hall and into the direction their troublesome canine companion.

Rose's squirms subsided; seeing Leeza chase after him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she begun to worry for the animal's safety. She had gotten used to him following her around everywhere; probably his company gave her some sort of comfort...but she couldn't help but have assumptions that for some reason...the dog was more interested with Leeza._ 'But why...'_

"Damn it...we're just going to have to meet up with our sister later. Take Rose with you and I'll handle my part in here, Al." His younger brother replied with a reluctant yes, but agreeable nonetheless. He gently put Rose down on her feet and motioned her to follow him. Not having much of a choice she willingly obliged, but not without one more glance behind her, her mind filled with worry for the girl and little terrier she hardly knew.

"Rose… I know my sister enough to know that she'll be alright and with how your dog manages to escape danger and reappear unscathed, he'll be fine too. Therefore, simply have faith in them and they'll be fine."

"...Ok," she managed to say, "I'll try…"

The two of them left without a word, heading for the bell tower above them for the plan the Elrics had conducted.

**OoOoOoO**

Leeza had officially decided that she officially hated strays. Somehow when one was involved she was always led to trouble, whether it was cats that Al collected off of the streets or dogs like the one she was pursuing. Her frustration continued to grow as she encountered guards in every turn. Luckily, they weren't very attentive to her approaches because they were all busy looking under their legs where a little white dog passed through.

However, the dog refused to stop running and continued to guide her, but how is she to know where since he's just an annoying dog. Her breathing was ragged, over exerted from sprinting in her canine pursuit and her anger slowly rose too unsteadily. Leeza was tired of this never ending chase, tired of this dog, tired of Liore!

"You dumb dog! Where are you trying to go?!"

Her voice echoed through the barren halls and alerted a few guards of her presence. She mentally cursed as she heard the thundering footsteps heading towards them.

Leeza eyes searched for a room to hide in. She knew that pretty soon they would reach them and fighting them would only lead to much more hectic disorder. She couldn't afford that.

She lost her footing and roughly landed onto the cold floor. She coughed out dirt, slowly picking herself off of the ground. She growled and her eyes dangerously bored into the dog's green ones.

"You tripped me you dumb canine." Her voice held traces of threats; promising to get back at him.

"This way, I heard something." Leeza quickly picked herself off of the ground and grabbed the little terrier before he could have her hightailing after him again. She flashed a glance to her surroundings, spotting a door to her right. Just exacting what she needed.

Leeza threw herself and Rose's dog into the room and kicked the door closed. She gave out a sigh of relief hearing the guards walking away from where they were, their footsteps dying down as they headed further away. Now with the dog in her grasp, Leeza began to plan on how to meet with her brothers and Rose, probably at the rooftop so she wouldn't intrude on Ed's part of the plan. She nodded.

Before she did anything, Leeza found herself scanning the room in curiosity. It was a study room from what she could tell with shelves stacked with books and scattered paperwork along the large maroon desk. However, a small gift box rested on top of the desk, encased in light blue wrapping paper. She found herself setting the dog down and walking towards it, wanting to know what was inside. If Winry was there with her she would have told her that she was committing an invasion of privacy and she would find herself in a lot of trouble for her nosey behavior, but she couldn't help it. Besides, she had time to kill.

Her hands gently scooped it up, lightly feeling the wrappings. Her fingers found their way through the paper, tearing away past the tape binding it until she reached the plain white gift box. She removed its lid revealing a golden key attached to a long chain that enveloped another item concealed under what she realized was tissue paper. Leeza brought the key closer, tilting her head in wonder as to why someone would want a key as a present. Her brow twitched, it sure was pretty. It would be a shame to just leave it here and besides who's to say the person wouldn't just leave it around to collect dust. She quickly tucked it into her jacket pocket and moved on to the next item.

Gently picked up the last thing inside of the box and removed the tissue paper around it. The paper floated slowly to the ground and a tense silence befell upon the room. Only the sounds of the white dog's tail swishing side to side lightly thumping on the ground and the thirteen year olds breathing becoming unsteady- shaky even as her emotions ran wild in all directions, from shock to confusion to denial to hot red anger. Her hands harshly tightened on the item, unintentionally crinkling it. Writing on the back catching her attention as she turned it to the other side.

Instead of soothing her anger, it only added to her fury.

"_What is this?! Why is something like this...in here?!" _

Leeza shoved it into the same pocket as the key and dug into the paperwork, furiously tearing through the papers for a name. _Any name,_ to discover whose room this is. She feverishly shredded through the paperwork, her anger taking control of her through her desire to demand an explanation for that gift she knew was addressed to her.

'_Who are you?' _she repeatedly thought over and over again.

'_Who are you? Who are you? Who. Are. You?!'_

A name appeared. Leeza read it numerous times, baffled at who it directed her to. She felt her heart thump wildly, harshly pumping blood through her veins. Flames burst uncontrollably, completely encasing the usually well controlled young alchemist and lashed out at everything in the study, burning books and papers, leaving trace of an office being there. Her features revealed themselves to the outside world once more and she snarled.

By now the dog had disappeared, but Leeza took no particular interest to him anymore, not that she could anyways. Her fury had now blinded her and took control. She found herself storming out of the room, each step charring the ground with its unnatural and deadly blue flames.

Guards saw her figure approaching but they took fearful steps back, noticeably afraid of being caught in the fire and erupting into nothing but ashes. This didn't matter to Leeza at all. The name that she now despised was the only thing that she could think about, the only one she wanted to lash out on.

She bared her fangs and approached the place she knew he'd be.

"_Cornello…" _

**OoOoOoO**

Ed felt satisfied. He, with the help of his brother, had blown the priest's plan and now everyone was aware of his outright lies. Cornello had nowhere to hide now…

He had the guts to try to kill him and Ed still prevailed, slicing his materialized machine gun in half.

'_He's just a third rated baldy anyways.' _

"Y-you little twerp! How dare you!" Cornello's ring was glowing bright crimson, the intensity somewhat blinding, but the golden haired alchemist could handle it.

"I'll make you pay! Prepare yourself as I-"

As he was creating another weapon with the Philosopher's Stone, flashes erupted and interrupted their confrontation. A shrill scream erupted in the air and as the light dimmed, Ed opened his eyes to the priest on his knees cradling his now mutated arm. His now black colored arm had machines that had broken out of his skin and it throbbed painfully.

"A rebound?" Ed wondered out loud, baffled at what he had just witnessed. He shook away the shock and marched towards the howling priest. He didn't care about the pain the man had placed upon himself, he wanted the stone. He needed it. His little brother and sister needed it.

He grabbed Cornello by his shirt collar and roughly shook him.

"Stop wasting my time!" Ed growled, frightening the fake priest. "Now give it to me! Give me the stone!"

However, just as his hand reached for the ring, the brilliant color of the stone darkened and cracks began to appear over the entire stone until it shattered and dissolved into dust.

"..."

Ed saw the Philosopher's Stone demolish before his eyes, but while he knew what he saw his mind couldn't comprehend what had happened. Wasn't the stone a _pure substance_? Shouldn't it be unbreakable, an _indestructible material_? His brash frustration rose to unbearable heights and he tightened his grip on Cornello's shirt.

"Really?! First your plans and promises to the people in Liore were fake and now the stone too?! What are you playing at, huh?!" His voice showed no trace of pity or shame in his voice, only rage and annoyance as he demanded answers from the priest who in return trembled in fear.

"I-I-I don't know! Please spare me! I-I'm begging you!" Cornello's voice trembled with every word, his entire facade was destroyed and now his true self was revealed to the Elric. A complete and utter coward. Ed scoffed at the pathetic sight and tossed him aside; the large man landed harshly onto the ground. The state alchemist turned his back on Cornello and buried his head into his hands, muttering about their entire trip being a complete waste of time. The priest saw that he wasn't looking in his direction and smiled. He could kill him while his back is turned...yes, he wouldn't let the brat win…

His mutated arm had a metal rod sticking out as a perfect weapon for the job. Cornello rose up from the ground and aimed his weapon at the boy.

"CORNELLO!"

The said man jumped and turned to the entrance of his radio room to stare at the youngest state alchemist infuriated eyes directed at him with her body completely engulfed in blue flames. Ed heard his little sister's voice and turned to face her as well, glad to hear that she was alright. Unfortunately, her current state was no laughing matter.

Leeza's eyes were no longer the kind and compassionate ones that he had grown up with but dangerously blue with burning red slit pupils. Her fangs and claws were out with her tail wildly swishing to and fro. Ed remembered when she tried to have him believe she was a monster three years ago, but back then her eyes held only sadness and fear. Now her eyes were flashing in mad rage, ready to spill blood if needed. His eyes widened, staring at his sister. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something was wrong, and he needed to stop her from doing something she would regret as he noticed her eyes aimed right at the now terrified priest.

"What. Is. This!" She shoved her hands into her pocket and pulled out a photograph. There were two boys smiling in the picture with an old man in between them ruffling their hair. One of the boys had teal eyes and glasses with three moles on his face and his brown hair neatly brushed down. The man in the middle had gray hair and ruby colored eyes shimmering with content as he directed his attention to his two boys in the picture. The last boy at the right side of the photo holding his hand out forming a simple peace sign with a goofy grin…..

He held his breath and his eyes bugged out more than before for the second boy was _identical _to his sister! His midnight-black hair kept messy and over his eyes, pale skin, and his eyes were the exact shade of blue as Leeza's!

Ed continued to look on in confusion. Never has he ever witnessed his sister in such frenzy. It wasn't the hot outrage that he was baffled about. It was the screaming desperation. Like a silent figure finally being let loose of its confinement. Entrapped for years with no way of being able to surface, she was shaking uncontrollably. Leeza growled and pounded the ground with her foot, flames spiked to the ceiling and spread to the outskirts of the room. Her brother had to take a step back to not get caught in the wild bursts, but even he could tell that she was not in control.

"_Explain yourself!" _She cringed and hesitantly raised his gaze into Leeza's burning ones, swallowing before replying.

"I don't know what you are trying to ask from me, honest! What's so important that you want from a photo anyway?" He let out a shaky laugh, an error on his part for the interrogator did not take it too kindly. A snarl escaped her lips as she seized his shirt and jerked him closer. The fabric began to sizzle; the priest gasped and attempted to blow the flames away but to no avail. Leeza brought the photo much closer for him to see.

"I shouldn't have to explain it to you because it was in _your_ office!"

"I want to know why you have _this photo _and-" Leeza flipped it to the other side, "wrote this message on the back! Shall I read it to refresh your mind?"

"Leeza, calm d-"

"Edward, _stay out of this_." Leeza roared. The blue flames around her only expanding, engulfing anything in its wake.

'_This is going to get ugly fast if I don't do something quick,' _he thought. Ed brought up his hands up and continued. He had to, no, _needed_ to get through to his little sister...or else she would do something she would ultimately regret.

"ANSWER ME!" Leeza still held on now gripping his shirt and bring him closer to her height.

The flames now surrounding them. The priest trembling all colored drained from his face as her eyes board into his.

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR!" He howled, uncontrolled tears trialing down his face.

Without thinking Leeza punched him in the face. Making him stumble and fall on his back. Screaming in agony as he held his face, the stench of burning flesh wafting into the air. Ed's eyes widened as his sister neared the screaming priest. Dark vengeful rage clouding her eyes.

"Leeza! Calm yourself. What you're doing to that third-rated priest is not how you'll get the answers you want! At this rate you'll burn him alive! STOP IT NOW!"

His cries only befell on deaf ears as Leeza towered over the moaning priest. Her flames only grew and crawled all over Cornello's clothing, incinerating them. Ed hissed as he had to cross his arms over his face from the heat. Looking over his arms as the priest screamed in fear and begged for help. As Leeza proceed to scream "Tell me! Tell me!" blow after blow. Straddling said man burning more and more of his flesh.

Reacting quickly Ed dashed towards them and attempted grasped Leeza's alit shoulder, anything to stop his sister's assault on the now unconscious man. Her cries of desperation were shaking him to the core. He has never heard anyone be in this much despair and anger. Let alone his own family.

Ed didn't have time to think as his hand was nearly incinerated. A roar of agony escaping his lips, there were first-degree burn marks travelling along his fingers and reaching his wrist. His face twisted with pain, eyes shut to think of anything but the singeing feeling and the intolerable pulsing from his bruise from earlier.

A sharp gasp shattered the trance he was in. Leeza must have heard his cry in pain as she was staring at him in full terror. Finally shocking her out of her desperate state. She took shaky steps backwards, getting off the fallen priest. Her face morphing into panic as she took notice of the blazed room, the scorched priest and worst of all her charred brother. Wide eyes stricken with distress aimed at his left hand. Jumping at the ragged breathing of Cornello on the floor, the burns looked awful with flesh coming off, only one eye sticking out of his almost falling out of its socket and some part of his bones sticking out here and there. It was inevitable; he was on the verge of death. "M-monster" he horsed taking his last dying breath.

Ed bit back the pain as he continued to see his sister look on to the now fallen priest of Liore. He was dealing with the scorching pain on his arm to really process that they have just both witnessed a man die right before their eyes in cold blood. But one thing was for sure his sister was now appearing to be undergoing a state of anguish and she started clutching at her head. .

"Leeza…"

"I-I just killed him…..I burnt m-my own b-br-brother…...I-I-I k-killed him and h-h-hurt my own….b-rother…." She fell down to her knees with her eyes trained to the ground. Clutching at her hair tighter and tighter. Leeza's voice was strained as a cry erupted from her throat. What has she done? _WHAT. HAS. SHE. DONE?!_ She has just _killed _someone in cold blood. With her _blue flames_! The ones she always believed she had control over. Was it all a lie? Was she really able to withstand the feeling of being a complete stranger in her family?

A faint hysterical laugh found its way out of her mouth, as she cried and screamed, gripping her head. She realized something now...about her powers and her feelings of truly belonging….were actually walled up to the far corners of the back of her mind because she refused herself to travel along her brothers feeling…._alone_.

A familiar voice was shouting for her attention, begging for her to stop. Kneeling down in front of her as she continued to scream and cry in anguish. The smelled of burnt flesh spreading around in the air and the blue flames still sounding them.

'I can't.' Leeza she wanted to wail, but was stuck in her throat and refusing to come out. Her eyelids shut themselves, the darkness engulfed her entire self-awareness and without a second thought she accepted its comfort.

**OoOoOoO**

Al stood outside by the entrance of Liore staring upon the burning building in horror. The massive crowd beneath going into a state of chaos at the temple that was set aflame. He was worried for his siblings as they have yet to come out but he trusted his brother enough to know that he'll come out of there alive. Or else armored body or not seek them out in there himself. Although he didn't have to as he saw his brother approaching him letting out a sign of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Al raised his hand to graciously wave at him, but stopped short when he saw whom he cradled in his arms. Filled with worry, he hastily dashed to them, not stopping until he was in full clear shot of his little baby sister's form.

"Brother! Is sister-"

"Leeza's…." Ed was at a loss of words. Al looked on in confusion, the three of them grew up together and had an intact close-knit relationship and from his experience of reading his big brother's facial expressions, he knew whatever happened it would explain the burning building behind them.

"What happened?" Al asked as the two watched their sister slowly breathe and restless sleeping. Noting the back of her eye lids moving to and fro and the tear stains running own her cheek. "I thought she went to get Rose's dog back."

"I don't know what happened to the dog, nor do I care, but Leeza encountered an item that infuriated her. She even approached Cornello and demanded answers from the crook, losing her calm and releasing her flames out in the open that were not under control. I tried to stop her from doing any more damage that she wouldn't want to dwell on in the future. Unfortunately…"

Ed shifted his left hand that was wrapped in the bandages that he had on his forehead before. It wasn't as awful in appearance as before thanks to the ointment for masking most of the swollen shades of purple, so he didn't mind wearing it where it matters the most now.

"She…." He let out a shaky breath.

Al chose not to push more answers as his brother took on a haunted look in his eye. In fact Al felt like he didn't want to know what happened in there. "What was it anyway? The object that had caused her so much rage in the first place?" he quickly fished for something else. Knowing it was the right move when his brother looked at him in open gratitude.

Ed slowly removed the photo from Leeza's pocket and handed it to his little brother to see.

"W-what? Brother, that boy!" Al exclaimed as he kept analyzing the picture. Ed flipped it over and pointed at the handwritten message.

"Read that too."

"_Do they seem familiar to you?" _Al may have lost his body, but his echoed voice projected his outright confusion. "This is too direct to be just a coincidence." the armored boy concluded. "If Cornello truly did not know anything, then it was planted by someone else that is knowledgeable of our sister's origin! Brother, we can get him to talk and explain everything to us!" Al couldn't help but show his anticipation to the possibility of Leeza finally learning her background. He and Ed had always noticed the hidden desire back when even they were kids. From the occasional far away looks, sometimes the fake smiles, locking herself up in her room for hours on end till one of them got her to come out, and the times they saw her staring out the windows in the train rides, head stuck in the clouds until she realized they were watching and she would shrug it off and grin. Whether she was aware of her behavior or not, Leeza deserved to know.

"That may be so, but I'd rather not think about that right now. Whoever it was who left that photo for Leeza to find must have known she would lash out like she had." His grip tightened on his little sister's unconscious form. No one had the right to hurt Leeza or Al...if anyone was to suffer then it would be him because it was all _his _fault that they had to live this way. His and his alone.

Ed started walking away. "Come on Al. We have a long way to go."

"It's your entire fault!" The Elrics stopped in their tracks to turn to Rose. She was in front of them, blocking their way out, her anger and frustration wanted to escape from everything that happened shattering her entire view of her home. Besides, it was their entire fault!

"We were given hope! We believed that miracles were possible...that Cornello could bring back the dead! You three took that from us!"

"Would you have rather live the life blinded by his lies? He never had the power to do anything of the things he promised you..." Ed solemnly uttered. Rose nodded her head vigorously. "Of course! Except now, we have nothing! Our temple is on fire with-with" she motioned to the chaos behind them as the people ran around demanding what was going on. Luckily no one has yet to suspect it was them as some were theorizing that Cornello was the one to set the temple on fire after the people have discovered his treachery.

"Cornello was a fraud and he even admitted his promises and miracles were all fake to get you to blindly follow him to death. You can handle everything on your own and find a way to live without me because right now my job is to get our bodies back and it starts with getting my little brother and sister out of here."

"How am I supposed to do all that? What are we supposed to do? What am _I _supposed to do? Tell me!" She wailed. She stood there anxiously waiting for an answer, _something _for them to tell her to do. Rose didn't have the motivation of what to do with her life, what to thrive for. She had to get it from somewhere...anywhere.

Ed walked past her, but stopped momentarily to speak his mind. "You have a good set of strong legs there. Use them to keep moving forward and decide for yourself. No one can give you answer but yourself." He walked away, leaving her to fall on her knees heartbroken. Al began to walk and catch up with his big brother as Rose and the burning city of Liore began to disappear behind them.

* * *

**AN**:I feel like this is my longest chapter yet but it was mainly because I wanted to get Liore out of the way already and move on with the journey. I'll try to update as fast as I can but most likely it will be sometime in April when I do because of school and work. Thanks again for reading and rate and review!


	7. Guilt and Despair

"_Tell me!" A punch smashed into the bald priest's swelling face, blood spewing from his mouth each time the furious thirteen year old's fist made contact. She breathed her fire, letting it feed on his flesh, smothering it into ash. "Tell me what you know!" She punched him again, hard enough to dent his skull and smash his teeth in, just what the old fool deserved. _

_A sickening laugh trailed out of her mouth, she held a crooked smile as she played with him, burning and deforming him more than necessary. His shrill and ear-splitting screams made her excited, made her crave more of his blood. She cared no more for answers and explanations. No. Leeza wanted to hear the fat man _sing_! _

"_SING PIGGY!" _

"_LEEZA, STOP!" _

_She felt something foreign touch her extended flames and pull back just as sudden from its touch, howling in pain from the intense heat it produced. Unfortunately, she couldn't find thrill from that all too familiar pained voice, one she lived with in Resembool, one she looked up to, and the one she had in front of her that very moment with her terrifying blue flames cooking him. _

"_NOOOO!" She threw herself onto her brother and tried to fan them away. Her chest tightened when she saw that nothing was working, the fire wasn't going anywhere. What once was bringing her sickening pleasure was accumulating bone chilling horror, all because of her…_

_Ed's body was burning alive, a piercing scream was all she could listen to as she watched him turn to charcoal before her very eyes. _

_Paralyzed, clenching her own hair. _

"_N-NO! NO! I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Leeza scooted away from both bodies, eyes still on her brother's. She didn't do it intentionally! _

'_It was an accident!' She told herself. _

'_**No…you did this...'**_

'_No! I-it was all an accident! I didn't mean to kill _anyone_!'_

'_**Now that's a lie...what about the priest over there? Weren't you having fun?' **_

'_I wasn't!' She screamed at the demented voice. It knew nothing of her. 'Don't listen...'_

'_**Oh! But you must! I will forever be in your thoughts as your true feelings of delivering pain to others, to find your victim's screams as a delicacy. After all...'**_

_The entire world turned white. The church of Liore disappearing with her victims as well. A figure appeared right in front of her, one she was all too familiar with..._

'_**I. Am. You!' **__The Gate of Truth appeared before her with its doors open and hands reaching out for her. Leeza screamed as they latched onto her like before, dragging her along the pure white world and into theirs, darkness closing in on her as the doors closed. _

"_NOOO!"_

She woke up screaming, her arms lashing out to grab ahold of anything. Hands grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back down into her bed, but she jerked at the touched as she pushed them away, her eyes still latched shut refusing to fully register anything.

"Sister! Sister! Relax!"

She was panting heavily, her forehead drenched in her own sweat. She felt her hands feverishly grab onto warm blankets she found herself on top of and reluctantly allowing her body to relax. Slowly opening her eyes to see her brothers' concerned faces, her heart still racing at an unsteady beat with fright however.

Her mind subconsciously lingered back into the dream, the haunting darkness, the flames, and worse of all the _guilt. _She gripped her head tightly, pulling strands of hair in the process. Leeza was safe now, away from Truth; she would _not_ go back there, never again! She breathed in and out, calming her heart rate and trying to slowly escape her torturous mind, but it wasn't effective enough. '_I need a distraction.' _She brought back her attention to her siblings in front of her.

Gold and red stared at blue. The brothers watched their sister, waiting for her to make a move, however she only could look at them. Leeza did not know what to do. She wasn't expecting them to be with her at all...but they were. Her eyes landed on Al and traveled at a slow pace to Ed, landing on his bandaged hand. Her eyes widened in recognition, the guilt welling up at full force. Ed immediately noticed and hid his hand behind his back, but a second too late.

Leeza rolled to her side to face the other side of the room. Tears pricked by the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away with her sleeve. She didn't deserve to cry. She wasn't the victim in her rampage, the priest was...so was her brother. Leeza clenched her hands into fists and buried her head deeper into the mattress. She didn't deserve their forgiveness. Not Ed's for inflicting damage upon his only flesh arm or Al's for his possible anger of harming his only family. _Nothing_.

**OoOoOoO**

The train ride was uneventful. Not one word came out of their sister. She simply gazed out the window, watching the scenery of nature go by. On their way to board the train she noticed that they weren't at Liore anymore, like she had suspected. Instead, Ed and Al had decided to take a rest stop at the city of New Optain for her to recuperate properly in a nice and quiet environment rather than on the train with its occasional bumps along the track and filled with pedestrians.

Nobody bothered to confront the lone shadow even in the most crowded on areas. Not with those dead, defeated eyes. Even when the brothers would try to cheer her up the only thing that stared back at them was broken blue eyes.

Eventually they had to depart, taking the train ride back to Eastern Command.

Al brought up many topics to discuss from the philosopher's stone to some childhood memories with Ed joining in and prompting Leeza to join in. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut tight and gave them slight movement of her head to signify that she was listening. Ed concurred up the courage to rest a hand on hers as reassurance.

Unfortunately Leeza hadn't taken it as he had hoped. Her entire body shook violently and she immediately snatched hers away, her eyes wide with panic. The first sign of life in a while. Her hand was tightly held by her chest and refused to move even an inch away, her eyes fearfully trained on the floor. Ed gasped and mentally cursed at himself for making such a foolish move. He immediately apologized and watched Leeza relax herself bit by bit until she was the same as before, with occasional glances at them, terrified that they would dare to try again.

Even when they finally arrived to their destination from the days long ride, she kept quiet and followed them from behind, head downcast.

Ed and Al shared a look, knowing what the other was thinking. As much as they wanted to help their little sister through it all, to pull her out of her despair, they knew they couldn't truly help her. There was so much that they could do and yet the most important factors of Leeza's life were the ones that made them feel useless. They weren't adopted, they didn't unlock powers that bared questions with no answers, and they never killed someone. Why was it that when Leeza needed her big brothers the most was when they were completely useless?

The three solemnly walked up the stairs and down several long hallways to reach the Elric's commanding officer's office. As they got closer, all Leeza could feel is dread. The report was unavoidable as it was a requirement after every long mission they went to. What will she say? What should she leave out? Obviously she wanted to keep Cornello's death discreet, but would it be possible? Mustang somehow knew where they were and what had transpired anywhere the three were involved in. Leeza's face grew pale at the sudden realization. Did that mean that he was aware of it now?

She roughly shook her head. Even if he didn't know, Mustang would discover her crime when the events didn't add up. Leeza was gone for a while chasing a dog for some woman they hardly even knew, in the end finding a stupid key and photo that had changed her life in the worst of ways.

She was going to be court martialed for sure. But the more she thought about it the more it seemed more appealing. She would be away from everyone unable to hurt them. Never to smell burning flesh again. A smell that she has yet to get rid of.

Leeza halted her steps and lifted her downcast eyes in time to see her oldest brother begin to turn the doorknob.

"Leeza?" The gloved hand left the knob and rested on Ed's side. He peered at her from over his shoulder, what only stared back at her were dim blue eyes. Ones that have once held so much life. She appeared almost like a walking corpse ready to collapse at any moment. This unsettled him and glancing briefly at Alphonse he can tell he was feeling the same. She looked so vulnerable, broken, struggling, and worse to anyone of the military a foolish alchemist that was in way over her head. They were naïve to believe it would be fine by the time they returned to Eastern Command.

"Sister…." Alphonse breathed. Maybe they could report back another day.

They could possibly gain some more Intel for the philosopher's stone on a later date. Right now what concerned him most of all was his youngest sibling.

"I'll just go down to order for a new radio, then."

The door was pushed open and a young soldier with short, spiky, black hair poked his head out. He pressed his glasses closer to his face as he caught sight of the Elrics.

"Hey! Edward, Alphonse, and Leeza! It's good to see you three!" The man saluted them in greetings.

"Sergeant Fuery! It's been awhile, huh." Ed rigidly waved, quickly composing himself.

"Sure has been Ed. Without you guys around the office is pretty quiet, but we've been getting by." Fuery merrily replied. "The team's going to be happy to see the Fullmetal Alchemist and Shadow...Sir?"

"Uh…..Is everything alright?" He muttered, taking note of Leezas appearance. Something was amiss she wasn't staring at anything even though she was looking in his direction. Her eyes a bit unfocused. They seemed too familiar but he couldn't place why.

"Hey, Sergeant!" Ed's voice boomed along the hallway (a little louder than expected) but it still grabbed the young man's attention.

"Where were you on your way to before you saw us?" The golden-haired alchemist asked. Fuery only looked at him skeptically but went along with it anyway. Briefly peering at the little shadow, his concern for her growing as he has yet to receive any reaction.

"I was heading down to send an order for a new radio. I've been trying to fix the one I'm currently possessing but its seen better days."

"No problem! I can fix it up for you right now!" Ed boasted as he marched into the office. "Oh, thank you sir!" Fuery, surprised, followed after him.

Leeza ruggedly followed the clanking of metal not too far behind her.

Entering the room. Leeza seemed to ignore everyone inside, past the team that she's gotten to know during her three years in the military, and just headed to the door of her superior. Everyone surprised into silence as she moved passed them. Feeling a cold chill run pass them as they watched her. She ignored the surprised look the Colonel and found herself a seat on one of the two black leathery couches, her eyes never once leaving the floor.

Before Mustang could question her behavior, Ed and Al joined the two. Al sat next to his sister and Ed on the other couch, casually crossing his legs and resting his arms on the sofa back. For a moment, the room was silent. Mustang stared at his company, but mostly to the youngest as something was nagging at him. The question was why?

He would know if her hair wasn't covering her face. Unable to see the blank, dead look.

"You think you can ask for our report now and cease your staring at my sister, Colonel?" Ed said, voice calm but edged with annoyance. The said person looked at Ed, responding with a smirk as if nothing occurred.

"Fullmetal, if you answer to me like that I'm might just end up believing you don't like me."

"I thought I made that pretty clear every time we meet." He spat while the other gave a light chuckle.

"Back to the topic at hand," Mustang leaned forward, his elbows resting on his desk, fingers interlocked. "I received a bit of intel on what transpired out there. I just need you three to confirm it for me through your report."

"...Fine. What do want to know?"

"Well for starters, was the lead a dead end?"

"...Yeah. It was a fake that whole time. Going there ended up becoming a waste of our time."

"If that's true, then what gave you the audacity to cause such heavy damage on their cherished temple? That's money being spent there Fullmetal, lots of paperwork too."

Ed rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was our intention. This was simply another mission gone wrong." He laid out casually. Mustang released a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That doesn't mean you can cause more paperwork for me to stress over with, Fullmetal." He pointed out, annoyance apparent in his voice. "It's one thing to have the building destroyed until it's nothing but rubble, but to set it on fire as well?" The silence was broken by a chocked gasp that has escaped Leeza's lips. She burnt down the temple? Why didn't she know this? Better yet, if anyone was to blame for setting the place on fire, it would be her wouldn't it? Before Leeza fainted she had uncontrollably let her flames loose on, not only the priest, but everywhere she went as well. Yet, now that she thought about it, did Ed set the fire to cover up her mistake?

"Shadow..." Leeza's head jerked unconsciously but refused to look in his direction. "Did you not know about this?"

"She was with me!" Leeza swirled her head to Al, surprised for his sudden outburst. "Sister was helping me protect one of the civilians there, so we didn't see brother cause the arson!" She felt grateful for his cover story, sealing the gap that she found herself in. However, why is it that when they save her does she still feel pathetic? The answer always hit her in the face right away; she killed someone. No amount of help could change that, wanted or not. Mustang was still not convinced though as he still sensed something amiss.

"The two of you did not see it after?" He questioned. Al quickly shook his head. "N-no sir! We left before it got worse!" Mustang sighed, visibly more irritated than before.

"Alphonse, I'm glad that you are helping with the report, but I need Shadow to add in too."

"Why?" Ed defensively asked. "I can report everything to you by myself. Leeza doesn't h-."

"When she received her state certification, she accepted all regulations that followed." He faced Leeza, still unable to see her face. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that caved in his stomach. Something was starting to piece together in his mind but he need to make sure that he wasn't going by guesses.

With a frown he returned to look at the eldest Elric, taking note at the rigged posture he possessed at the moment. Something he took notice of when he first walked in even when he tried to hide it with acting all relaxed.

"Continue" Mustang grunted.

"Biological Alchemy," Ed stated mildly, "we came to see if you know where we can gain Intel about it. After the priest informed us of using a stone to create chimeras, it made me realize that we don't know much in that field. Even if it was a fake, knowing more could help us in our search."

"Bio-Alchemy, huh..." Mustang rose from his seat and strolled to a nearby bookshelf that was filled with various files rather than books and began going through some.

"What are you -?"

"Is this...yes. This is the one..."

He returned to his desk and opened a file he pulled out. He pointed to the small picture on the left side. "This is Shou Tucker, the life sewing alchemist. His research trends on chimeras, so learning from him would be just your cup of tea."

"Cup of tea?" Confused Al turned to Ed, but was left unanswered when his brother simply shrugged it off. _'How rude.'_

"I can introduce you to him if you would like." Mustang added.

The brothers nodded their heads, but Leeza did absolutely nothing, only kept her eyes to the floor. Mustang despised how she was acting, it brought a foul taste in his mouth. The behavior...it was just _too familiar! _He's had enough and from the looks of it they were just planning to leave his office without informing him about Shadow's aloof behavior. And as their Superior he was not going to allow it. He teared his eyes away from his youngest subordinate and marched out of his office to where the rest of his team were.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye." He called. The only woman of the five stood, saluting the Colonel. "Sir."

He needed time away for a moment. Enough for him to recollect himself before confronting the young girl. Mustang did not need to inform his lieutenant of the matter either, they knew that both had noticed the odd behavior she was displaying and he needed to fix it. "I need you to remain with Shadow here until I return from introducing Fullmetal to Tucker."

"Very well, sir."

"Hey, hold on!" Ed planted himself in front of Mustang, face flushed in anger. "Who said anything about my sister staying here alone?" The room went hush as they turned to watch the arrogant teen go against his commanding officer; this always happened between the two as part of their association with each other. But everyone knew that it was different this time. Ed glared at him while Al lingered in Mustang's office and stood in front of Leeza as if he was shielding her from everyone. Both of them didn't want her to stay away from their side, especially now that she's in dire stress. The only indications that she was aware of what was going on around her was by her hand tightly clutching the armrest, her knuckles turning white; any tighter and her nails would tear through the leather. They need to be there for her as the only family they have.

"Fullmetal, relax. I just need to speak with Shadow a little while longer to generate a complete report from her. I can't have your word on the matter alone; she's required to give one of her own alongside yours." Mustang met Ed's scowl with his own. "It has been this way all the time and it's no different."

"I think you should just listen to him chief." A tall and blond haired man approached them, an unlit cigarette held between his lips. A tuft of his hair wildly spiked in all directions and over his eyes. The man held his voice calm and reassuring. "You wouldn't want the Colonel to have you court martialed would you?" He asked half-jokingly.

The young alchemist let out a harsh laugh. "I would rather take the risk rather than leave my sister alone with a womanizer, Havoc."

The soldier held up his hands in surrender and moved a few paces away. Ed's eyes travelled around the room, daring anyone to speak up. He felt someone grab his shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Your sister won't be alone with the Colonel if that is what you are worried about Edward," Riza smiled warmly at the boy. "If I'm with her the entire time, would it put your mind more at ease?"

He wanted to refuse. Tell everyone to let them deal with their problems on their own like they've done all their lives. For some reason though, he could never be mad at the First Lieutenant. Those brown eyes held nothing but comfort and kindness to him, something he couldn't just turn away because Ed knew that he could trust her. He could trust anyone in that room undoubtedly. He turned to look at his sister's small, broken stature, balled his hands into fists and turned his head around after a slight hesitation.

"...Al."

"Brother?"

"Come on... we're going with the Colonel bastard." He had to restrain himself from turning around to his sister whom still has yet to move from the couch. It was moments like these that he longed to have a human form so he can comfort her, help her in any way he can. Al looked ready to argue, to insist on him staying as well but a single voice stopped him.

"Go..." Leeza's voice was cracked and hoarse, not yet recovered from her ear-splitting screams. Regardless, her hair covered her face enabling him unable to see her expression, the vulnerable look that was beginning to appear from her broken walls ready to crumble at any given moment.

"Go." She repeated to her armored brother, more commanding this time. He only continued to stare for a few seconds for what felt like minutes, before Al only looked away downcast, past the group, and out into the halls with Ed and Mustang following his lead.

Leeza remained in the same spot on the couch and didn't move a muscle when she heard the door close and the sound of one sitting beside her.

**OoOoOoO**

Silence. That's all there was in Mustang's office for the entire time he was away. It was silent during the ride to the Tucker's residence, on the way back to headquarters, and it was still in the very same state when he returned.

Right now he stood in the front of his door. Everyone had left to their homes after their long day of work, all but his Lieutenant and youngest subordinate. Mustang didn't expect to arrive later in the evening but the conversation he had with Shou Tucker took up most of his time. He didn't blame the man because it was necessary for the Elrics to gain access to his library, one that he or the brothers would have to inform Leeza of later.

He cleared his mind and pushed the door open. '_Now is not the time for that.'_

Inside he saw Riza by his desk shifting his paperwork into organized piles. Hearing him enter she stopped what she was doing and respectfully saluted him.

"Colonel Sir, everything has been in order during your absence. Everyone has left for today and some paperwork was delivered for you to sign."

"How have things been in here?" Riza rested her hand to her side, her facial expression sterner than it already was.

"Sir..." There was no need to answer because it was right in front of them. Leeza made the man feel as if he had only been gone for just a minute instead of hours. She did not move one inch, frozen as if in a trance.

Mustang composed himself, pushed away the growing feeling of dread inside of his stomach and took a seat on the opposite couch with his Lieutenant beside Leeza. He cleared his throat, hoping to gain the young girl's attention.

"Shadow." No response. Her face remained to be covered by her hair.

"Shadow." He was going to call her a third time till he slowly saw her lift her eyes towards him. Mustang couldn't stop the surging despair that coursed through him when he gazed into those eyes. They were the same eyes he has seen countless of times from other solders to himself. Her face remained blank as she continued to stare at him. She was too young to have those eyes. Too young to have shed blood. He rubbed his left temple; he didn't know if he could help even, as this has happened to him and it took him a very long time to get out of it. He couldn't imagine how much longer it would be for her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't help feeling like he has failed her. He was supposed to look out for his subordinates, and yet here he was staring at a broken thirteen year old. It took a while for him to get over the sheer sight of carnage of his past too...he still has to suppress them even now.

'_Please help her sir...She has not spoken since we left Liore and Brother and I just want to see her smile again...'_

The words Al told to him before he returned came to him suddenly.

_'I know that you are aware that my sister is not in the greatest state right now. My brother wouldn't ask you to do anything, but right now she's with you. Therefore...could you try to help her?'_

He couldn't stand to see her like this. The brothers most likely feeling it more so. This time he needed to pay back the debt with his involvement. Nevertheless, but it wasn't long until a grim frown plastered onto his face.

"Shadow...who was it that you killed?" Well he has never been one to be settle. And that was beside the point he was going to release her of her broken state. And the only way to do that was to present her the problem and work from there. Nothing would be solved with avoiding the problem. If it worked for Ed it could work for her.

Instantly, Leeza's eyes widening immensely and she began to shake. Her hands balling into fist as her walls began to crumble.

"It's true then." Riza breathed as she stared at Leeza with a look of regret and anguish. After all, she understood what it felt like after someone's first kill. They both did and to know that someone at the age of thirteen had to go through with it...but she was so young.

'_I killed someone.'_

"If you're trying to mentally block it, it's not going to work." His eyes softened. "It never does, and it's why we want to help you."

Leeza could only stare at him still trembling. _She killed someone_. That's all that has kept repeating in her mind like a broken record. Blood was now on her hands she saw it every time she stared at them. Her hand was trembling as it clutched a ball of her shirt underneath her jacket. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, refusing to look at them.

'_I killed someone.'_

All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her shoulders and she panicked. She blindly screamed and savagely tried to rip those hands off of her, but all she caused was the grip to tighten on her. She didn't want to be touched. Better yet, no one to be near her. Nobody could get burned by her flames if they are away because she was having trouble containing it. Even now the urge to burst into flames was flowing through her body, a desire to incinerate whatever was terrifying her...and she didn't know if she could hold back forever.

One of the hands moved and instead gently nudged her head up by her chin. "Shadow...Leeza...look at me."

'_I killed someone.'_

Sapphire orbs opened to look at the black ones of her superior. "It upsets me that you don't trust anyone to help you when there's plenty of people here that would like me, the first lieutenant, and your brothers."

Leeza winced at the mention of her brothers. Feeling more despair wash over her. After all, she did feel the burden of keeping secrets from Ed and Al when they tell each other everything. She should've been able to rely on them for this...but she didn't.

"It's understandable that the most burden of taking a life is taking its toll on you, but it doesn't mean that you are the only one that has. The military has its fair share of brutality too, so yours doesn't m-"

"But...you haven't killed anyone in cold-blooded rage, have you?" Her voice sounded feeble and far away, but she had finally spoken.

'_I killed someone.'_

"How did you do it?" Mustang questioned, continuing the urgency of the matter. However, the girl held her tongue, refusing to answer his question.

"Was it with your fire abilities?"

Leeza had forgotten that Riza was in the room listening and comprehending the matter herself. She visibly flinched at the mention of her flames, confirming the lieutenant's suspicions. "Incineration?"

She grimly nodded. "You couldn't recognize who it was. The body...the body was cooked and had melted away his flesh, but yo-you could still hear it sizzle." Leeza chocked in fright of the uncertainty of what they were thinking. She swallowed back the vomit that was crawling up her throat. Just thinking about it made her stomach churn.

'_I killed someone.'_

"That's understandable."

Colonel released her and returned to his seat.

"I've done my fair share of incineration too. It's never easy, but sometimes you must do it because you're ordered to, even if you don't agree with their reasoning."

"Did you ever kill in blind rage?" Leeza blurted out. Mustang just stared for a moment, finally shaking his head. "I wasn't even thinking! I-I just did it like I wasn't in control of my own body!"

"No." He answered, tone still serious.

"Then, how can you understand what I'm going through? You don't know anything!" She didn't mean to ask with such venom in each word she shouted, but she could feel the anguish eating at her as her eyes watered. _How could she have done something so unspeakable?_

'_I killed someone.'_

Mustang took a shaking breath, taking a glance at the Lieutenant he could say that this was too nostalgic. The blind desperation, the anguish seeing the young thirteen year old it was like looking into a mirror.

"When a person burns, the body lipids are dispersed into the air and your lips get sticky from the fat if it's nearby." He took out his signature white gloves that red patterned transmutation circles sketched on it. "I may not know how it is, but I am knowledgeable of burning corpses. Shadow..." Leeza has never seen someone look so grim while smiling. His eyes betrayed the death and destruction that has tortured him for years. The countless screaming of victims and the lingering smell of their life being taken away from them.

Her chest tightened even more and tears trailed down her cheek.

'_I killed someone.'_

Everyone knew who he was, the Flame Alchemist and also famously known as the Hero of Ishval. Leeza's knowledge on the war was very little since it happened when she was far too young, but his actions had him praised and envied by many, promoted too. But at huge price forever to be hunted by the countless blood shed he has spilled. She wasn't alone, this was something the Colonel understood far more then she could imagine.

"Shadow, won't you tell us what really happened?" Riza slowly reached out a hand taking slow careful steps like someone trying to keep an animal from scurrying away. The girl grew tense when someone would touch her, she noticed that earlier when she screamed and tried to squirm out of the Colonel's hold. Liore had affected her in more ways than one. But once she was at arm's length she gentling wrapped her arms around her.

All leeza could do was curl into the warmth given to her, feeling the cold tears run down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to." She choked and cried, her legs giving out, dropping both the lieutenant and herself. But never once letting go of her arms around her.

'_I killed someone.'_

The Colonel only kneeled in front of them, placing a gentle hand on top of Leeza's head. This was something she needed to do. Or the guilt will only eat at her and could bring dire consequences in the future. The room was only filled with load sobbing as the girl released her anguish and despair.

'_I killed someone.'_

**OoOoOoO**

Al flipped through pages of the book he was reading at a phenomenal pace, completing a book in an hour or two and picking a new one off of the shelves. Going through Tucker's library helped keep him away from distractions, but it didn't really help with all that happened with his little sister.

A few weeks have passed since they had arrived to Central and their time together as a family lessened by day. Ed always had his nose in those books and rarely took a break because he didn't want to waste a moment in gathering information. Al was helping with that of course too, he agreed to research so they could find something of value about bio-alchemy to return to normal once more. Unfortunately, he found himself watching his sister at the far corner of the room, eyes heavy and weary as she forced herself to read a book.

Colonel Mustang got her talking again, but the downside was that she still distanced herself from others, speaking only when spoken to. What's worse, she was having trouble sleeping, always twisting and turning in her covers and waking herself as she screamed. Eventually, she stayed up at night reading and shutting her eyes for three short hours in the morning. The poor girl was working herself to death and yet they were of little help.

The armor sighed, there was no way he could concentrate now.

"Big brother!" A girl much younger than Leeza grabbed his arm, tugging it lightly. "Let's go play!" She giggled in delight as she swayed side to side, smiling brightly.

The little girl has light blue eyes and brown hair tied in two long braids that reached her waist. She had on a pink blouse with a blue jumper over it and brown shoes. Al chuckled at her ability to change the aura in the room in just a second, but now was not the right time. He ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, not right now Nina. We can play later ok?"

"Aww." Nina pouted. She looked to the spot where Leeza was. "Do you think big sister will play with me?"

"Um...I don't think she can. Big sister is pretty busy with all her reading. How about bigger brother?"

"He's sleeping." Nina pointed to the eldest who was in fact asleep, his head was facedown, drool spilling onto the book under him.

"Oh he is, is he?" Al laughed at the sight, Nina following suit. All that was missing was for the house's large white dog Alexander to join the fun and wake the knucklehead up. Leeza though...

"Oh!" Al glanced back down to his youngest company. "Big sister likes to read right?"

"Y-yes." He answered, unsure where this was leading. Nevertheless, his answer seemed to be the right one because Nina's eyes shimmered thrilled at his answer and as quick as she came she left, her footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

"..."

Al rubbed his head, confused at what just occurred, but shrugged and returned to his book. That is, until she returned right away except...she had a book in her hands. Before he could see where this was leading, he heard his name being called from outside the library.

"Coming!" He shouted back. Al rose to his feet and left his little sister alone with Nina as her company as he carried his snoring brother away with him. If he was going to go to sleep might as well be somewhere comfortable.

"Big sister~!" Nina approached Leeza, oblivious to the immediate buildup of uneasiness in the young alchemist. Thankfully, she stopped a few good paces away, but that didn't mean she would let her guard down.

It was sad really that Leeza kept herself away from others, especially Nina whom simply wanted to play. She would bluntly refused, explaining that she had so much reading to catch up on and the little girl would accept her reasons with her heart deflated of innocent happiness, but would return to normal when her brothers decide to play with her in her place. That's how it's been for the last few weeks there; therefore Leeza couldn't really understand as to why she approached her now.

The little brunette held up her book, a triumphant smile forming on her face. "I got a book for you to read!"

Leeza blinked. "A-a book?"

"Can you read it to me big sister? Pleeeaaassee?" She held it up for the young alchemist, who took ahold of it after a moment of precaution.

The book was a rather small and brilliant blue hardcover, about the same size as her research journal. What Leeza really found peculiar was that there was no title, yet as she flipped through the pages she noticed that the content was printed on, not handwritten. This would be a minor flaw in the eyes of other folks, maybe her brothers as well, and they would gladly open it up because of their curiosity being peaked. To Leeza something seemed off…..an all too familiar aura.

She gripped it tight. Never again. Never again did she want to tarnish her more and server the bonds she has with her family and friends and military comrades. But...

Nina waited patiently for her answer with her round light-blue eyes exposing her hopefulness and determination. She _really _wanted Leeza to read to her and in all honesty, she didn't think she could refuse this time because her excuse was that she was reading. And she was asking her to read.

"...I can do one story." She told her. "After that, I need to go back to my current book. Is th-"

"Hooray!" Nina jumped up and down in glee before throwing herself next to Leeza on the floor.

"Can I choose the story to read?"

"S-sure." Leeza scooted a few inches away, placing the book between them as a blockade. Oblivious to her hesitations, Nina dashed through the many pages, her child hand halting on her destination. "This one big sister!"

Nina had chosen a selection that was a short excerpt with no pictures at all and was titled "True Cross Academy." Leeza glanced at Nina, questions forming in her mind. Nina smiled however, she was overly ecstatic to hear her read her a story. Realizing this, Leeza leaned a bit towards the book, beginning to read along the words of the mysterious piece of literature.

"True Cross Academy, a prestigious school for the bright minded and sophisticated children whom have proven themselves worthy of taking part of the glorious benefits that is there to offer. However, hidden away from the mass majority is a much smaller school; a cram school for ones to learn the ways of exorcism."

Leeza tilted her head to the side. Exorcism? Why was this in a children's book? In all honesty, she hardly cared for the subject as nothing in the world she was living in required such petty nonsense. It's all a bunch of superstitions given to fools to believe and conform to their practices.

At one time on their journeys, they had actually encountered travelers offering their services to cleanse the homes of people being tormented by demons, or so they said. They were proven as fakes by none other than her big brother Edward, exposing them for _causing_ the trouble by sneaking into homes and using their alchemy to create figures that used the shadows to impersonate spirits. Besides, never has she encountered a supernatural entity and she doubted she ever would…

"Big sister?" Leeza's eyes travelled back to Nina's worried ones. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." She assured the little one. "Just thinking that's all." Leeza continued from where she left off, pretending she never momentarily paused.

"Trained with the abilities to combat demons, they protect the order and the people. Since it is concealed away from sight, a key is needed to access this part of the world and begin their training."

Leeza's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets when she turned the page. With trembling hands, she reached into her jacket pocket to pull out the golden key she had brought back with her, holding it beside the picture in the book. _It was the very same key…_ From its pentagon shaped bow, to its smooth shaft, to the sharp and refined bit. It was _exactly the same. _She let out a shaky breath and cursed herself. More and more of this nonsense was happening to her and she had _no idea why_.

'Why me?'

"Hey! You have the magic key!"

The key was pulled from her grasp and before Leeza could take it back, Nina was already running to the door that her brother had closed when he left. There was no doubt in her mind that the four year old wanted to "go to the other world" like the story had promised, but it was her key! The one thing that had a tie to the very enigma she found herself in the center of! What if she breaks it? What if she loses it because she tripped or something? No! Leeza scrambled up to her feet, chasing the young girl who was now inserting the key into the keyhole, eagerly twisting it before pushing it open.

"Nina!" Her voice trailed after the brunette as she threw herself into the other side, Leeza tumbling after her and into the sudden light.

* * *

**AN**: It took me forever to write this chapter with all the exams I've been forced to take and the constant rewriting I had to do because something did not work in here. So it had to take more than a month for me to finish, but now its here and I wanted to apologize and thank all my readers for having to wait. See you soon!


	8. A Whole New Dilemma

"_Ah!"_

Her body skidded on the hardwood flooring, scraping her delicate knees. Leeza was blind for a moment, thanks to the intense light that had shined before her eyes when she went through the door, but it was beginning to adjust.

Leeza groaned. Maybe she shouldn't have landed so hard on her side.

With a huff, her vision begun to clear and her seas blue eyes widened at their surroundings. The room was vacant. There really wasn't much to look at but some bunk beds and dusty furniture. The place looked like it hasn't been touched in a while. She slowly got off the ground, her eyes roaming over the place with a grimace. What in the world has she gotten herself into?

Leeza jolted with a start when she heard Nina gasp. Nina darted towards the two desks in front of them with a wall dividing the two stations. Little hands reached over on her tippy-toes and used the edge of the desk to pull herself onto the chair to peer out of the large window.

"Wow!" Nina squealed in delight. "Magic city!"

She noticed how her scraped knees (because seriously with a fall like that of course she was going to get injured) healed at an alarming rate. Leeza shivered. Even after all this time it still made her uncomfortable how fast she healed from any injury. Hesitantly she walked over to the small toddler, not really sure that they should be sightseeing right about now. Who knows what could jump out at them in this unknown place? But gazing over the little brunettes head, she almost choked at was she was witnessing. A mountainous city stood tall with stone bridges stretching to far lengths, connecting every building. It was breathtaking and very hard to describe in words (the structures must have been hell to build).

"What in the….Ah!" Both jumped as miniscule black particles drifted past the window. Leeza briefly noticed the pointed ears and the tail. Rubbing at her eyes in confusion. Did she just see that? She pulled back from the window, yet Nina drew close with her eyes wide and face pressed against the glass.

"Wow! The magic city is real!" Leeza's eyes widened at the oblivious child before her.

_The magic city? _

Is that where they landed? So that key that was to bring them _here_? Leeza stared incredulously at the supposed magic city. She peeled her eyes away from the window over to where the key was still latched onto the door they fell in from. As much as she liked the idea of bolting out of here something still kept her rooted to stay. Maybe it was her overbearing curiosity that seemed to always get her in trouble as a kid. Really, why was she given the key in the first place? After a slight pause, Leeza had to restrain a gasp. Feeling around at her worn out pants hastily reaching for what she was looking for. _'The picture' _

The key, the picture the answers she was possibly looking for could be here! She fingered the edge of the picture. Was she even ready for the answers though? After everything that has happened she was still at odds with herself.

Leeza blinked when she felt a tug on her pant leg. Peering down, she was met with wide turquoise eyes. Nina shifted a bit having finally gotten her attention.

"Um…..big sister …..can we go exploring?" Leeza blinked rapidly. As far as she could remember Nina liked to go into things first asking questions later. A lot like her oldest brother so the fact that she was asking her first had her stunned. '_And did she just call me big sister?' _She hasn't done much at the Tucker house but sulk and ignore everyone.

"M-maybe it would help nee-chan feel better?" Nina looked up and smiled widely. "It could be lots of fun!" Leeza's eyes softened at the little girl before her.

'_Maybe just for a little while...'_

Leeza turned to gaze at another door on the far side of the room. Possibly leading outside but as she went to walk towards it she paused. As much as she wanted to go, she shouldn't. Her brothers would be worried sick if they were gone for too long, Nina's father especially. They couldn't go running about somewhere there was hardly any knowledge of, it was just too reckless and Leeza wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

Looking back at the door that had closed on them, the key still in its place since she has last looked at it. If hey refollowed the instructions from the book, then they can return home….right? After a pause, she frowned slightly. Leeza needed to remember to ask Nina where she had found that book because there was _no way_ Tucker had owned that with all his bio-alchemy ones. If he had, then at least had warn them about it, then again it was in Nina's possession…

"Nina…"

Leeza froze as she saw said girl already skipping towards the door from earlier. Door wide open.

"Nina!" Leeza panicked, running after her for the second time. Nina a little far off from hearing her cry. Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

As she dashed through the empty halls she noticed that the rest of the entire building was abandoned. Completely actually. The two of them being the only forms of life in all directions. Leeza released a sigh of relief. They weren't supposed to be here in the first place who knows what they would encounter. Leeza quickly caught up to small toddler making her way to the bottom of the stairs. Leeza immediately lunged for her, snatching her hand before she burst outside but releasing it just as fast. Her breath hitched.

How could she forget her instinctive fear of close contact that she purposely developed to prevent another catastrophe? Looking back on it she had also read to her and dared to follow her into this world. All signs of asking for trouble. Leeza hid her hands behind her back, head throbbing from just about everything occurring that day. Just what impact was Nina having on her?

"Big sister?" Nina tilted her head to the side, obviously stumped by her change of behavior. Leeza hesitated ducking her head.

The young alchemist contemplated what to say before answering. "I-I'm fine Nina, don't worry." She looked back at the large double doors, worry building inside her. "But we can't go out there. We don't know what dangers are out there."

"Aww! Just a little peek?"

"No." Leeza snapped. The harshness in those words made Nina flinch but the girl was stubborn.

"But it's a magic city big sister!" She pleaded. "We can go and you can protect me from everybody! Daddy says that you're special and very important! He says you can be amazing in everything!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leeza spluttered. Where did she get that from? Nina only slumped holding her head down in disappointment, her mumbles falling on deaf ears. Leeza was finding herself frustrated at having to have this debate. She just wanted to know how she got ahold of the book and now Nina probably won't tell her! Not unless they go exploring!

She sighed, scratching her check. Leeza kneeled down to Nina's level who was blinking away the tears and holding back her quivering lips.

"Tell you what...we can go to the outside..." Nina's eyes lit up and opened her mouth but Leeza held up her hand so she could continue. "...but you have to tell me of where you got the book."

Leeza lived by the law of equivalent exchange. And she wasn't going to leave this place without answers, starting with the small child in front of her. It didn't tie to just alchemy, but to every choice she made whether bad, good, or just plain stupid and the outcome was the price paid in the end. Right now...she hoped that exploring with Nina would lead to something great…

Meanwhile she was thinking, Nina bounced up and down and cheered with glee, taking the moment to joyfully run out the double doors.

"Nina!" Leeza groaned and took off after her..._again_, while slowly regretting her offer and getting her excited. She only hoped that they would make it back in time before her brothers became worried.

**OoOoOoO**

"Why do we have to spend the day touring the school?" Two pairs of feet were heard walking along the paths of True Cross City. A heavy sigh was released from the taller of the two.

"You didn't have to come along, you know."

"Of course I did! Who knows whom we can encounter as a reward during this tour of ours?" His friend mockingly teased.

"We are required to take part of it to become accustomed to the school grounds, not for picking up women!" The other growled. "You're a monk Shima! You should be more concerned for your studies when class starts later today!"

"Why does Cram School have to begin so early anyways Bon?!"

Bon ignored Shima's whines and protests and quickened his pace so his mindset wasn't disrupted by nuisances. His friend who was jogging to catch up to him his short pink dyed hair swaying to and fro, dark brown eyes sparkling in mischief. They were both wearing the standard True Cross uniform. An unbuttoned white collared shirt, a yellow casual shirt underneath, and a black jacket with a logo stitched above his left breast.

Shima sped past him choosing to follow his pace backwards to send him a goofy grin and his hand in a peace sign. Suddenly, a little girl with two pigtail braids appeared out from the right and dashed past their vision up ahead. Just shortly after, another girl with long jet black hair came rushing out, most likely after the other one. Unfortunately Shima was still looking back at him and not being cautious of his surroundings, so he didn't have time to prepare for the immediate crash to come and both bodies roughly crashed onto the ground.

"You idiot!" Bon reached them a few seconds later, kneeling beside the fallen stranger.

Leeza groaned her back aching from the immediate impact. Despite the pain and the noise of approaching footsteps, she couldn't help but question herself again as to why she ended up once more in an avoidable situation. She didn't run too far from the building they emerged from and she could've reached Nina since she was more agile than her. Maybe even before she went past the entire bridge they sped through. She didn't have to ask herself why when she herself couldn't find the reason.

"Are you alright?"

She peered up at the boy gazing down at her. Leeza drew back a bit, slightly intimidated by his adolescent appearance, namely the blonde streak dyed hair and many piercings. Although, he seemed a bit concerned for her wellbeing at the moment as he offered to help her up. Another body tackled her back to the ground before she could do anything, her back returning to its surge of pain once again.

"Big sister!"

Another groan escaped her lips, but Nina's voice left it unheard.

"You got hurt! Are you okay?"

Leeza pushed herself up and Nina pulled back. Taking it as an indication that she was alright. Her eyes were teary and she gave an occasional sniffle, but overall Nina was fine too. If anything possibly a little exhausted. Her attention returned to the older boy next to her, hand still outstretched and with a moment of thought took it gingerly.

"...Thanks." Bon nodded his head and glanced behind Leeza and Nina. "Shima, do you need help?"

_'Shima?' _Leeza followed his gaze to his friend who was slowly getting up on his own. The poor boy must've been the one to land them both to the ground. If anything she should be upset at him. But she didn't want to spend any more time with them. Better to assure that everything is alright and move on.

"Um...hey…Shima?"

"Yes!" He sprung up off the ground, his face now inches away from hers. "I'm so sorry for hurting you! At least tell me your names so I may introduce myself properly?"

"...I'm….um….Leeza Elric…" She pointed at her young companion next to her. "And this is Nina…" Nina waved upon her mentioned name and grabbed Leeza's hand that tensed at the contact, but tried to conceal.

"Thank you Elric-chan and Nina-chan! I'm Renzo Shima and I hope we can become _great _friends!"

"...No no. Just Leeza is fine."

"Oh! I didn't think we would make such progress on our relationship!" Shima beamed but she didn't miss the slight flush on his cheeks.

"..."

Leeza couldn't get the gist at what was transpiring...and it only pulled her in deeper rather than pushing her out like she wanted. Nina failed to stifle her giggles as she was the only one to find any of this amusing, not like the alchemist could blame her.

"Ignore my friend here." Commented the boy she met first. "Shima has a hard time controlling himself."

"Bon! Don't say that! It will give them the wrong idea!" Shima protested.

"My name is Ryuji Suguro though my friend here calls me Bon." Shima nonchalantly waved, hearing Ryuji refer to him. "I apologize for my friend tackling you to the ground, Elric-san."

"N-no that's fine and like I told Shima, just Leeza. Thank you though...Suguro?" It came out as more of a question. It was still uncomfortable to hear them add some kind of title after her name. That wasn't what she had to experience back home. Out of respect though, she called Ryuji by his last name, seeing how he did the same with hers. Leeza couldn't say the same thing with Shima though, but she would keep to the same respect. Just no addition at the end.

One of the small pests from earlier decided to float close to her face and she swat it away. With it out of the way Leeza was about to say goodbye and leave with Nina halting when she saw their faces of disbelief and astonishment.

"Leeza, you can see them too? The Coal Tars?" Suguro openly gapped, surprised edged in his every word. All eyes were on her excluding Nina's as she held Leeza's hand looking rather bored while mumbling under her breath. She couldn't see them anyways. So what was the point for her to be a part of this? The two newcomers watched her. Waiting for some form of reassurance of what they had just witnessed.

"Yes..." Leeza mentally cursed that accused parasite for appearing before her. Jinxing her to unending inconvenience.

"Wow! I didn't think we would find someone who could see demons like us, except in Cram School! Must be our luck, huh?" Shima teased, seemingly taking in everything in a carefree manner, something Leeza could try to admire. But wait…

"Did you say Cram School? Where students learn how to fight and protect themselves and others against demons?" Both boys nodded. "So it is real…" she breathed in awe.

Leeza shouldn't have to be baffled by its existence, an entirely new world was around her! However, living proof was immensely valuable in her eyes for it never failed to reward her with new research materials. She smirked. Of course her thirst for knowledge would worm its way to that world too, it was just how she was raised.

"Of course it is! How were told of it and only now confirm its existence?" Suguro questioned. Leeza shook her head, waving her hands in front of her.

"No, you got it all wrong! I just know of it because I've heard of it recently! In fact, all of this demon stuff is interfering with my life recently…." She trailed off looking away, scratching her cheek. Thankfully, Nina wasn't paying attention, but looming around in her own little world. "Nina can't see them though...just me," she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she assured the girl. Straining a smile, one that had Nina give one in return.

"Why are you here then? If you're not entirely knowledgeable about demonology and exorcism and weren't sure of the existence of the school up until now, then what brought you to True Cross?"

"Er...Well…" Leeza began to sweat. Never had she had to deal with so many questions all on her own, not without help. Coming to a slow realization that it wasn't until now that she realized how little she functioned without her brother. It wasn't settling well with her especially having to acknowledge it now of all times. Nina wide eyes looked up at her, feeling her hand grip on her little one tightly. Leeza cursed like mad inwardly at her incompetence.

"W-we didn't come here intentionally. A..." Her eyes shifted quickly to Nina then back at the two awaiting students. "Family member of mine decided to enroll in the academy and my cousin and I," Leeza gestured to Nina, "Decided to give ourselves a tour of the place, before we bumped into you two of course. I-I also had come out seeing if cram school really existed since I was only told bits and pieces of it. Thus, in general sense, I guess you may see us as tourists."

She rubbed at her arm awkwardly. Although a little pleased with the quick lie she made on the spot. It sounded reasonable. Though for good measure she squeezed Nina's hand a little tighter glancing down momentarily at her confused gaze. She grimaced at the added strength but the plea must have registered in her young mind for she didn't retaliate. Only looking up at her even more confused.

Suguro stayed silent, slowly accepting the explanation he was given. In hindsight he shouldn't have asked Leeza that question with such demanding, but the girl was acting a bit suspicious in his opinion from her distant behavior to the lack of knowledge of demons of any sort. Though that may not be her fault if no one gave her any intel of the world she lived in. What was he to judge anyhow? He was here for his own purpose, not to care for anyone else's.

"Alright...tourists. I guess we should leave you two be and head out in our own directions." It was supposed to end right then and there. Communication ceasing and probably never seeing each other again and yet his best friend always enjoyed ruining his plans.

"Hey! Why don't you two come along with us?" Shima exclaimed in excitement. "Bon and I are on our way to join our other friend to get a tour of the entire campus! It would be great to have such lovely company until the end!"

Leeza and Suguro both looked flustered and began to protest over one another, trying to excuse themselves out of this mess.

"Hooray, magic city!" Nina escaped Leeza's grasp and grabbed ahold of Shima's. Squealing with delight for she could finally get to see what she had been patiently waiting for the entirety of the time. Leeza groaned, slapping her forehead. Why was she being punished so? But after a huff soon followed foot after the two children (because that's exactly how Shima was acting at the moment) of the newly formed group whom skipped ahead.

Suguro wasn't content at all, frowning at the idea that he now had to deal with babysitting when he and Shima knew that after the tour cram school began for them. Did that mean that they had to deal with them throughout it all?

"Damn…" Suguro unwillingly walked behind the three, not thrilled for the entirety of the day.

**OoOoOoO **

To be confused would be an understatement, especially for the Elric brothers. When Ed first woke up he found himself in one of the extra guest rooms that the Tucker residence. He already summed that Al must've taken him there after he fell asleep for excessively reading in the library that morning. So he went downstairs to catch up on what he slept through.

The sound of clanking metal along the wooden floorboards told Ed exactly where to find his younger brother. He pushed past the kitchen's door where Al was sweeping pieces of glass into the dustpan.

"Hey Al, Did something break?"

Al, because he didn't hear him come in, looked at the direction of the door where his brother stood. "Oh! No, I was helping out Tucker reach for some of the decorative plates he had above his cupboards and I accidently dropped a few. Be careful where you step by the way, since you're barefoot."

Ed only gave a brief nod, cautiously walking through the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs that were by the dining table.

"Why didn't you just fix it with alchemy? It's not that complex for us and it's the least we can do for him." Al shook his head.

"I offered to do that, but Mr. Tucker told me not to bother. They belonged to his wife before she left them, so he said it was time to dispose of her belongings, starting with these." Ed hummed in thought while observing his brother continue to sweeping away the debris.

When they first met Mr. Tucker, he had apologized for the mess, explaining that his wife had left him and Nina two years ago and so it was difficult for him to clean up every now and then. Both he and Al could sympathize with the feeling of abandonment. Seeing as how their father left them when they were still young. Even thinking of the man made his blood boil. If he ever saw that man again. Ed was going to give him a piece of his mind, have him regret the very day he left him and his siblings to watch their mother die as she waited for his return. However, pushing aside the resentment towards his absent father, he couldn't really see a reason as to why Mr. Tucker would want to get rid of something his wife owned. He could use them in his home but better yet, keep them tucked away for when Nina reached a certain age. She could look through the belongings to have a sense of who her mother was like. At least that was what their mother did.

"Why not keep them for Nina's sake?" He found himself asking out loud. "She could gain an insight as to what kind of person her mother was from her belongings whether they're plates to pictures."

Before Al could answer him, the door was pushed open again.

"No that's not really necessary. I understand what you are implying Edward, but I assure you that we can live another day without those plates. I already have a few belongings up in the attic for Nina like you mentioned for her to skim through."

Mr. Tucker smiled reassuringly at the boys. He was a tall, middle-aged man with a bit of brown hair remaining on his head due to his receding hairline and teal eyes.

"Thank you Alphonse for your help. In all honesty that would have been there for a while longer as I have so much work to be done."

"You're welcome. I was glad I could be of some help." Al glanced back at his big brother, understanding what was going in his head. But what right did they have to judge his choices. They didn't know the man that well to get along with him either, even if they've been coming there for three weeks to study. "I'm sure you have so much on your plate already seeing as your assessment day is coming up."

For a moment Mr. Tucker's eyes dimmed and his smile faltered from his face leaving an emotionless deprived man. The sight sent chills down Ed's spine, something was off with this man for he was very...disturbing.

"M-Mr. Tucker?" Al shakenly called out.

"Oh, so sorry!" The man returned to his normal expression, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Yes I have to make preparations for the big day or else my certification will get revoked," he informed them. "By the way, I had come in for another reason. Have you boys seen Nina by any chance?"

"She's not with our sister in the library?" Al asked, receiving a slight shake of the head from Shou.

"From what I could tell, your sister Leeza is not here either." That got both brothers' attentions. "Do you know if they would have left to go anywhere?" Tucker asked them.

No. Their little sister wouldn't disappear like that without at least informing them. In spite of the fact that she was becoming more enclosed with her feelings and making herself less approachable. Never would she have them worry for her wellbeing if she could help it. She wasn't like that at all and in no way would she take Nina with her after taking great care to putting distance between them.

Dread caved in. Where in the world could those two be then if no one saw them leave the house at any time? They couldn't have just disappeared out of thin air!

Ed marched towards the front door, Al hastily following behind.

"Mr. Tucker! We're going to see if they're out in the city! Call us from our hotel room if you learn anything about their whereabouts!" With that Ed shut the door, leaving the man alone in his home.

Mr. Tucker took a seat in the chair the oldest Elric had rested in earlier, ruminating of the two missing girls. He tilted his head back and let out a small chuckle. Interestingly enough, the youngest Elric was in all honesty a unique case. To disappear right under their noses without as much as a word to their brothers...and with Nina too. Sure he was concerned about the unknown whereabouts of his daughter's location for it bothered him to not have any idea as to where she might have run off to, but something in him had a bit of faith that Leeza would return with her. Those Elric siblings were the type to be for the people just like the state alchemist concept '_Be thou for the people'._ It was an ideal that the government had turned their backs on for quite some time giving them the new title, the _'Dogs of the Military'. _Still...Shou had to admit that the girl was _special_.

Several days before he had encountered the girl from afar in his library as she strived to obtain a book that was over her reach, her body stretching upwards and pulling her shirt above her waist. Such a scene would never pay him one thought for he would simply walk by and carry on with his work until something unexpectedly caught his eye. A long black tail slithered out from underneath her shirt to rest on the floor, twitching each time Leeza reached for the book.

It was as time stopped at that moment for Shou could not help but stare at the appendage in admiration. _'Such beauty...'_ he found himself thinking, still awestruck at the marvelousness of a _human_ in possession of an _animalistic trait_! The show ended when her brother, Al handed her the book that she took hesitantly and practically skidded to her distinctive corner noticing then that it was out to simply conceal it under her shirt once again. Luckily he wasn't spotted and so when he could find the time he would gaze at Leeza's direction, hoping to capture just another glimpse of it but he never did. That never put an end to his obsession, however.

Shou never stopped to consider that that girl could be the answer to his problem, the one who could give him just what he needed for his state alchemy exam! With a perfectly assembled chimera nearby he could find a much achievable way to pass!

So should he be worried that his most intriguing guest of honor has disappeared too? A bit, just like he was for his daughter...but Leeza is a certified state alchemist. _Surely_ she could protect herself and a little girl if need be and return together and out of harm's way.

For now he would wait patiently in the comfort of his home awaiting the girls' return. They would have to end up here eventually and when they do, he would be here.

"Leeza Elric…such a marvelous specimen…"

**OoOoOoO**

"How old are you cutie?"

"I'm four!" Nina held up her four fingers proudly causing the girls surrounding them to giggle.

"How adorable!"

A tick mark had found its home on Suguro's head and grew more so each time they were bombarded by other students (namely girls) because of Nina. This was not how the day was supposed to play out. What angered him a bit more was knowing full well that when he approached the forming group it would disperse. Shima then would complain how he scared all the ladies away and frustrate him to no end.

It wasn't like his attitude was left unnoticed as Leeza could clearly tell that their involvement had been what the other had planned. What was she to do anyways? Nina was currently in Shima's custody as they drew further into the main building of the academy and into their auditorium, she was growing more infatuated with it all. The halls were vast and endless, plastered with colors of white and gold and lead to classrooms that stretched itself to no extent. She wouldn't mind staying entranced by the place's beauty forever!

However, they were all actually heading to meet up with a friend of Suguro and Shima, who was in the auditorium waiting for them. When Leeza had asked why they separated, Shima was the one to proudly answer her.

"_Ah, Koneko had a mishap with his admission papers, so he went ahead to fix them while Bon and I moved into our dorm room." _

_"I guess our arrival is going to surprise him, huh?" She winced. Shima laugh wholeheartedly shaking his head._

_"Don't worry Leeza-chan! Koneko will be glad to have you and your cousin joining us!" _

_"Does that mean he likes to play with little girls too?" Nina curiously asked. _

_"Play with little girls?" Nina grinned at Leeza._

_"Uh-huh! Big brother Shi told me he loves girls and that he would love to play with them whenever he can! He said that maybe you could play with him!" Instantly, Leeza's face turned an interesting shade of red nearly growing going cross eyed at the very idea. A growl escaped Suguro's lips._

_"SHIMA! YOU DON'T TELL THAT TO ANYONE LET ALONE A TODDLER!" _

_"No no! Nina-chan was just kidding!" He picked up the little girl and placed her on his back. "Big brother Shi would never be that demeaning!" _

_"Shima!"_

_He dashed away with Nina riding on his back who laughed and chanted for him to go faster. _

Leeza and Suguro had been left behind, but they had easily reached the knuckleheads because of all the students stopping them to say hi to Nina.

When they had reached the auditorium, it could be said that the academy didn't know when to stop with its enchanting and decorative designs. The hall was massive, containing three rows of seats able to accommodate the thousands of students and still have more available, a red carpet spilling down from the top of the room leading to the wide and elegant stage at the very bottom. Against the walls were monuments of priests all in prayer, wearing robes from head to toe. Leeza couldn't complain, the school's beautiful…

"There he is!"

She felt Shima's hand grab hers and she was dragged down the room to the middle section, forcing their way through others who were already seated and sat next to a boy of small stature (unfortunately still above her big brother's height). He had pale skin and very short hair that could almost be referred to being bald, wore red glasses and his school uniform with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

Koneko, Leeza presumed, eyed her and Nina confused as to why they were with them. But smiled in greeting nonetheless. She sat in between Shima and Suguro, Nina on her lap after she got off of the piggyback ride, and Koneko on the other side of Shima. Once the girls got themselves settled, they turned to their new acquaintance.

"Hi! I'm Nina! What's your name?" He smiled before speaking. "Konekomaru Miwa. It is a pleasure to meet you Nina-chan and…"

Realizing she forgot to introduce herself, Leeza blushed slightly but maintained eye contact. "My name is Leeza Elric, just Leeza is fine though. The small bundle of energy here is my cousin."

"It's nice to meet you too." Konekomaru inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"S-sorry for barging in on your group…." She trailed off. Scratching her cheek a bit irritated. Nina was digging her into a bigger hole but what could she possibly do about it.

"Oh no, no!" Shima dismissed Leeza's apology. "You two are wonderful additions to our trio of friends! Right Konekomaru?"

"Of course. It's nice to become familiar with a friendly face around campus. Are you enrolled here by any chance?"

"No I'm just visiting with my cousin because I have siblings who are."

Konekomaru nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes that would explain the lack of school uniform."

That was her reason for everyone who asked. Students that approached them, several teachers, and the three friends she and Nina made. They are _special guests _as she worded it. It was a relief how easily it was accepted by others it had really kept the surge of anxiety dwelling within her at bay. Like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders.

The lights had begun to dim, the chattering crowd gradually settling down until the only voice left audible was the one on stage being projected by a microphone stand. Four men dressed in formal attire approached it, three of them sat behind a table set for them off to the side as the remaining one took the stand.

"It's starting…" Shima groaned, rewarded a whack on the head by Suguro. "Agh! Bon, how did y-"

"Be quiet. The entrance ceremony is beginning." He hissed. After that the group went silent as the man commenced.

"Welcome freshmen students, to True Cross Academy! This is a prestigious school containing all the academic facilities in your grasps." The audience clapped.

"Now, before we continue I would like to ask for our freshmen representative to say a few words. Please welcome, Yukio Okumura!"

"Yes." Someone tall who sat a few rows below them rose from his seat and walked to the stage. As he drew closer, the light began to shine on him, his features beginning to be seeable, until he resembled someone she expected to see there.

Leeza froze. _Yukio Okumura is the boy in the photo! _

How is he here? Of all places, why at this school? It's great to finally discover some living proof of those boys from the picture. The person himself especially. But why during the most inconvenient time? She had to go through with the tour and then return home with Nina, there was no time for her to pause everything and confront the boy and ask the questions she's been dying to ask. Mostly pertaining to the other boy… Could he be in the school too?

"Yukio Okumura." Leeza reverted her attention to her yellow streaked hair friend. "He received the highest grade on the entrance exam and is here with the same scholarship as mine. That kid's a prodigy."

"A prodigy…" She was mesmerized; totally entranced by his existence and the desire to meet him took full force. Yet she restrained herself. _'Priorities first.' _Even so, the yearning to meet him still remained.

"Passing through the gates of the academy I was so admired, I feel nervous just as much as grateful. All the more, I hope we will be able to further our skills through friendly competition. I'm the freshmen representative, Yukio Okumura."

He was showered with a round of applause and bowed respectfully before returning to his seat.

"Hey hey! Don't you think he's pretty cute?"

"I know! So tall and handsome and cool!"

"Let's try talking to him after!"

Nina rocked back and forth on Leeza's lap, giggling at every little comment she heard. At least the youngest here was able to find some amusement in all this…

"Freshmen! If you would be as so kind to escort yourselves to the courtyard, there will be teachers instructed to lead you around the campus! Thank you and enjoy your learning experience here!"

Students immediately stood and guided themselves out the door. Leeza walked with Nina holding her hand again right behind the three as people moved out of the way for them to pass through. Sad to say, she couldn't spot Yukio anywhere as the crowd was too thick in the courtyard especially the swarm of girls in the middle...Ah!

Yukio was in the middle, looking rather flustered with all the attention he was getting. She couldn't seem to peel her eyes away. '_The resemblance…'_

"Leeza-chan?" Konekomaru approached the raven-haired girl who jerked a bit at the surprise. "Are you by any chance joining us as we go around the school?"

She replied with a subtle nod. "As long as it's ok with you three. By the way, just Leeza is fine, don't worry about putting anything in the end." She informed him still a bit unsure as to what's that all about. Konekomaru smiled politely.

"Of course."

With one last glance to the freshmen representative. Leeza walked back to the group that was waiting for her. Shima the carefree, woman obsessed, knucklehead, Konekomaru the calm and collected student, and Suguro the stern, serious, and rather defiant young man. Last but not least Nina the bubbly and quirky little girl whom had somehow managed to have Leeza forget for a moment her fear of being touched.

She couldn't explain it but somehow she believed she could get past the day with enjoyment with these four. Her lips curled upwards hearing the babbles of Nina fill her eardrums as they traveled through the entire campus. How she praised the school for its stupendous classrooms and hallways and the cafeteria for its intricate decorations. Her nervous dwindled down as they continued on but still keeping a sharp eye out for anything.

By late afternoon their guide had finally let them go their merry way so the students could accommodate themselves in their dorms and prepare for their classes that will begin the day after tomorrow.

"Looks like it's time to say goodbye." The five were away from the crowd, standing nearby a fountain. "We have to go to Cram School now and you can't necessarily come with us unless you are here to train to become an exorcist."

Leeza gave a curt nob, agreeing with Suguro's logic. "Yeah, we have to be heading back home anyways. It's a long way back."

Konekomaru, having been filled in by Leeza's ability to see demons but not wanting to take part in becoming an exorcist. Could only ponder where she lives. Clearly not a local as she admired every piece of technology that caught her eyes such as cell phones and computers. She could be from a village or the outskirts; somewhere that doesn't interact with technology. He wanted to ask, but thought it'd be best for another time.

Shima practically lunged at them with tears streaming down his face. Crushing them in a bear hug "I'll miss you two! We had such a great adventure together! I hope we will see each other again soon!"

Nina pulled into the embrace, sniffling and holding back her tears. "Big brother Shi!"

Leeza awkwardly stepped away. Watching the display of affection as if they were really brother and sister. It tugged at her heart a bit reminding her of her relationship with her brothers. _'Ed...Al...' _She would mend it when she got back home...they have an unbreakable bond after all. Her eyes softening at the thought.

She picked up oncoming footsteps heading her way. Leeza gave an awkward wave at Suguro before hesitantly outstretching her hand.

"Sorry again for barging in on your tour. You seemed a bit more opposed to us coming along." Immediately he shook his head abruptly.

"I never exactly had an issue with it. I was merely taken by surprise the entire day. Still…" He glanced at Shima and Nina crying in each other's arms. Konekomaru trying to assure them that they would see each other soon. "The two of you have really brought a bit of entertainment into the group. Though I rather not take part in that because I need to be focused in my classes."

"O-of course…..I guess" They shook hands for a few moments before letting go.

"You didn't pull away."

"Huh?"

Suguro pointed at her hand. "For the majority of the time you avoided contact, clearly not comfortable with anyone touching you. However, for whatever reason, you are allowing it now." Leeza twitched.

"...I see…" She couldn't really describe as to how that happened but she felt so comfortable in this place, this school. _As if it was her home… _Leeza turned white as sheet. Where did that thought come from? Her home was with her brothers back in _their_ world. Not here in this strange land.

"Hey, Hey a-are you alright?" Suguro was staring at her a bit worriedly.

"O-oh…um..y-yeah" She said intelligently. Actually being here without her brothers made her realize how awkward she can be without them. Leeza cringed again at the realization on how much she relied on them. It was really unsettling. Suguro had only hmmed, not really believing her, but choosing not press the issue.

Leeza scooped up Nina and tucked her into the crook of her arm, turning to the group one last time. "Ah, um bye"

Nina waved at them, tear stains clearly on her face, and shouted back, "Bye big brothers! Let's play later!"

They returned the gesture. Shima's being the most vibrant, seeing the two girls walk away before heading to the other direction themselves.

It wasn't difficult to find their way back. Leeza had the way back memorized, well sort of it took a bit longer to recognize the familiar cracks in the pavements and how barren nooks and crannies were as they drew further from the academy and towards the abandoned building. It was a good distance away from the school, but was still a part of the school, seeing as it was an old boy's dormitory. However, they didn't get there until very late in the evening as hunger had found them. Thus, they had stopped by the cafeteria again because they were serving food for the students for no pay and why not take advantage of it?

Leeza carried Nina into the building and climbed up the stairs until she reached the room that they arrived in. Nina was placed on the ground as she glanced around making sure that everything was still in its place after they left it. Immediately spotting the key on the door. Turning it and peeking through to meet the familiar sight of the numerous bookshelves and piles lying on the ground from her use. The Tucker library.

"In you go Nina."

She squealed in delight and ran in as the words left her mouth.

"Daddy!" She hollered.

Before she followed, two voices caught her attention as they drew near. One was rather loud and obnoxious even, complaining to the other nonstop. The other...was familiar..._too familiar_… She gasped. Could it be Yukio? She glanced at the door she left open, her heart beating against her ear drums. Why was he here of all places?

She had to go, leave before they saw her, that is until she saw something rather important lying on the ground. The photo!

She stumbled a bit trying to retrieve it.

"How did it-"

"Yukio? Did you hear that?" _Crap. _They heard her.

"...Stand back Nii-san."

_Damn! _

She slammed the door to their world and took the key from the hole, dashing at an incredible haste, grabbing the photo. And as a last minute solution escaped out the window and closing it behind her. Leaning against the wall trying to slow her breathing down. She was on the ledge with barely anything to stand on.

The two barged inside, furiously glancing every corner for some evidence of the intruder. Leeza held onto the walls and avoided looking down. _'Just my luck...' _

A bit shakily she took a peek trying to keep herself unnoticed. Leeza nearly chocked and barely suppressed herself to not give away her position. She already knew Yukio was there but it was the other boy that caught her attention. His messy, unkempt, midnight hair, celestial eyes, pointed fangs, and black, fluffy tail…

"It's _him!_" She breathed. The boy that looked just like her. He's. Right. Here!

"No one's here. That's odd... Rin, I'm going to check the rest of the dorm."

_Rin…_

Rin clutched the long, red sleeve (it looked like something that can contain a sword) slugged over his shoulder. Eyes narrowed, he walked backwards to follow behind Yukio.

"...I'll go with you…"

They both left the room, the door closing with a click. Snapping herself out of it, as to not miss this chance. Leeza climbed the window into the room and shoved the key into the door. She took one last glance at where they left through and leapt to return to her world.

* * *

**AN:**I've realized that the more I progress with this story the more complicated it gets, but it's still one heck of a ride! I'm glad to have managed to upload before June ended.

I wanted to explain something before anyone asked about it. The two worlds do speak the same language, however the reason will be revealed later. The only difference is the different customs like how in the BE world they use Japanese honorifics and the FMA world doesn't. If it's still a bit confusing you can PM me or ask through a review, but I wanted to point it out first just in case.

Thank you for reading my newest chapter and I'll see you soon!


	9. Chimera's Distress

**AN**: I am so so so sorry! It's been about three months since my last update and I have no excuse that can cover for this. The only thing I can say to explain is my summer laziness and the enormous writer's block I've ever had.

You know what...yes I can put a blame on this. I will say this right now, I _hate _Shou Tucker! For using his family, for being despicably shallow and cruel, and for being the absolute reason for my troubles in writing this! He makes Mephisto's character seem easy to write! So after this, I'm hoping nothing like this ever happens again but like I've probably mentioned before, I can't make any promises.

Before everyone gets upset for this dreadfully boring author's note, I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, follows, favorites that even came when I was on an unplanned hiatus! I would also like to thank my best friend for not only editing my chapter but for also making my new cover art! She's the greatest!

Ok, I'm done. So enjoy the long awaited continuation!

* * *

Their walk to class was pretty quiet. Shima was a bit loud and obnoxious every now and then, but after Leeza and Nina went their separate way, the loud ruckus that was their day died down. It was kind of disappointing really, especially for their pink-headed goofball, but they had no choice in the matter and had to make themselves accustomed to it in a short amount of time.

Those two were just a passing moment of entertainment, they barely knew each other to begin but none the less they were a nice pleasantry. So they marched through the infinite halls, searching for their classroom 1106 in relative silence. Although Shima being the fervent person that he was, wasn't able to contain his impatience any longer.

"Oy! Konekomaru! Are we any closer to where we have to be?" Neko just sighed and pointed in front of him.

"Yes. It is a few doors down on our left actually." Shima eyed the door from afar, his boredom quickly replaced with anticipation if that glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Whee! I wonder how many girls will be studying alongside us! Can you imagine an all-girls class?"

Living with Shima in the same temple their entire lives had taught them to pay no mind to his childish antics. Though Suguro made sure to throw out a "tsk" so he could understand his disappointment.

When they finally stood in front of the door, they braced themselves and Konekomaru pushed past them. He was the first to enter, the rest following not too far behind him. As expected it was quite empty seeing as they were there a few minutes early so instead they continued on walking past all the empty desks and dusty furniture to one located in the very back.

Shima and Suguro sat one row ahead. Little by little others arrived. A girl with dark purple hair (lighter shade on the crown of her head) held back in pigtails and dark red eyes entered first, followed by another girl with short brown hair and purple eyes. Together they sat in the front. The pigtails one glanced at them for a second before focusing back to the front and acknowledging the presence of her friend. Suguro was not impressed.

Up next was a boy about Konekomaru's height, a puppet over one of his hands, dirty blonde hair, and his eyes kept closed. He sat at the front of their row and remained by himself in silence.

"He seems odd don't you think?" Shima turned and whispered to his friends.

Konekomaru shifted his glasses, no amusement stretched on his face. "Shima it's not a good idea to judge others before getting to know them beforehand. Just how you judged him, anyone else could do the same to you by simply criticizing your appearance."

Shima only pouted, sinking down into his seat in displeasure and hidden embarrassment.

"Koneko, that was harsh," He mumbled. "But realistically," He continued, using the back legs of his chair to rock back and forth in his chair, "I wonder how who our teacher will be. What class are we in right now?"

Suguro watched a hooded figure entered, his eyes focused on his portable game as he took a seat in the far back.

"Right now we are in Anti-Demon Pharmacology and we should be introduced to our instructor in any minute." He answered steering his eyes away from that aloof student.

"Makes sense… I hope the session starts soon. I want to go to our dorm, relax in my bed and read my new copy of romance manga I brought with me on our way here."

The three continued to converse, patiently waiting for time to pass. It had seemed that every student was accounted for after the boy wearing the hoodie over his head because the door never opened again.

Just when Suguro was coming to believe so, one last person arrived with a _very familiar _appearance. Leaving them all stunned and openly staring in bewilderment, taking in his messy jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes. His pointed ears and light-colored skin. Is he…

"He must be the sibling that Elric-san was informing us about. Konekomaru breathed, taking his spectacles off to clean as if it could be some trick of the dirt on his lenses.

"To think that he was going to undertake exorcist training alongside us…" Said boy felt their gaze, in fact all of the class's, but simply shrugged and walked to the middle desk in the front that was available. Having been focused on him no one noticed a little white dog trotting behind him and making itself comfortable on the desk.

Shima not being able to contain this new discovery jumped up from his chair.

"Oi, What's your name!?" The boy immediately turned around and looked spectacle, narrowing his eyes. Then smirked after a few seconds of silent contemplation and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"The name is Rin Okumura!" Of course saying it so loudly captured the attention of the whole class.

But before they could think any further though, right on cue, their teacher arrived. He rested his briefcase on his desk and stood in front of them all, his glasses shrouded by the light.

"Good afternoon everyone. I will be your teacher in Anti-Demon Pharmacology, Yukio Okumura. Please take your seats so that we may begin your lesson."

"YUKIO!?" The Leeza look alike Okumura screeched. The tough guy act he tried to play shattered into a million pieces, destroying his rather calm demeanor.

"Yes, that's my name. Is there a problem?"

Konekomaru watched in utter silence as the boy known as Rin, sputtered out his disbelief until Yukio silenced him, informing him that class is in session. Seeing by the similar last names one would say they were obviously related, but then that raised another question entirely why doesn't Leeza have the last name Okumura and instead had Elric. After a pause he shook his head in bemusement, as he wasn't someone who would affiliate himself in other people's matters.

"As you can see, I am the same age as all of you and this is my first year of lecturing. However, I have been studying exorcism since I was seven and I have completed it two years ago. I will insist that you address me accordingly, referring to me as Sensei."

"Y-yukio...wh-"

"I will ask you one more time to be seated whilst class is in session." He countered. Rin spluttered but then slowly returned to his seat, glowering at his younger twin.

"Now then, is there anyone who has not received a mashou? Please raise your hands." Three students held their hands up.

"Very well. The first lesson then should be covering the mashou rite. Now this classroom...is currently a home for demons known a _goblins_."

"I-is that safe!?" The brunette from earlier eyes darted around the room frantically.

"No need to worry," Yukio assured her, "goblins are known to avoid bright places populated with humans." The girl sighed in relief and reclined back in her chair.

"Goblins are known to be low class demons with enough magic for merely mischief and thus making them easy to manage. However, if they ever catch the scent of rotten animal blood…"

'_Yeah, yeah. They are known to get vicious...' _

Being born and raised in the Kyoto temple prepared him enough to know basic demonology. Shima rested his head on his hand, dull eyes watching their teacher remove vials filled with rotten blood from his briefcase. Suguro was paying attention, keen enough to gather every bit of information he can, Konekomaru silently doing the same. His head bobbed slightly. A nap was beginning to sound wonderful…Bon would get upset with him, wasting time when he could be taking his studying seriously but today could be a freebie right?

After all, today merely consisted of introductions and receiving mashous... Shima's eyelids shut together, dreams of beautiful girls flooding his mind and a goofy grin forming, drool running down his chin.

"STOP MESSING AROUND!"

It wasn't very long until an outburst brought him back to his senses with his heart racing and head swimming from whiplash.

'_Aah...that was the worst way to wake up from a wonderful dream.' _Shima thought while massaging his temples. Right about now Rin held Yukio's arm and pulled him closer to where he was. He tugged every few seconds for an answer that Yukio supposedly had. Shima couldn't help but sweat drop. Rin was sure going to be a handful…

Yukio sighed and muttered something under his breath for only him and his brother to hear.

"Everyone," He rose his voice for them to hear, "I apologize but please wait outside until Okumura-kun and I have a little chat."

Confused to the situation at hand but not intent on butting in between the two, the students rose from their seats and left accordingly, the door closing behind them.

"Damn!" Suguro growled. "What was with that annoying brat?"

No one added to that and they waited in silence for Okumura-sensei to address them in. However, the blonde streaked boy wasn't done.

"Sheesh! Wasting our time to talk about who knows what!"

"Ah, Bon please calm down. Your anger would only make matters worse."

At his words the heated voice died down and he eyed the door with distaste until finally reverting his attention to anything other than that _brat._ Except...he couldn't. None of them could because of how he looked so much like Leeza and yet he's _not._ Subtract the appearance and it leaves two different people.

A loud mouth boy who can't sit still for a moment and an awkward and yet oddly secretive girl.

The more the three wondered the less they knew (not that they knew much in the beginning). Just who are they?

**OoOoOoO **

They sat across from each other in the dining room where a pot of brewed tea was set between them. Mr. Tucker had offered to make her some while Nina played in her room with her large snowy dog, Alexander. If she wanted to Leeza could direct her hearing to the girl's room and hear little taps along the floor and soft panting from the dog. Returning back to them, it was supposed to be a moment where they could finally have a moment to know each other properly but the room was etched in silence.

That was her fault really. Leeza never gave him a chance to converse as she only greeted with her name and sped into the library, never coming out. Nina was the only one who was given a chance, if she were to call it that, with her ongoing pursuit for somebody to play with. Unfortunately, having returned from the other world had affected her a bit. The comfort she felt before had evaporated and returned to the fright of her powers, an overwhelming feeling in her chest of ever unleashing them on Amestris. Questions were forming and theories to answer them to best of her abilities. One came to mind that set her mind at ease but still left knots in her stomach just thinking about it.

What if the reason she's feeling this way is because she has people she cares about here? Could it be that her doubt is consuming her here and not in the other world because she shared no relationship with anyone? _'Well, there is Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru that I just met...'_

No. They don't count. She met them just recently and had a few good moments, that's it. Even so…

"You're...tea will go cold if you don't drink some soon."

Leeza jumped and stammered an apology quickly, taking the cup in her hand that was already full but stared into the greenish substance, whiffing it. The smell itself was rather...peculiar. It had an alluring and fresh fragrance of fresh leaves, the rightful ingredients, yet there was something off. Hesitant to take a sip Leeza put down the cup.

Shou glanced at where the cup lied and sighed. "Must be my shameful attempt at making a pot that ruined it. Ha ha…"

"...Sorry but I think I'll be without tea. My stomach is a bit sensitive and so I shouldn't be putting just anything to be safe," she lied. Mr. Tucker chuckled.

"That's quite unfortunate." He took a sip of his own, unaffected by the drink at all. Leeza scratched her cheek, unsettled by her behavior. Maybe she went a bit too far assuming the tea he made was bad. Trying to maybe shrug off the guilt weighing on her shoulders, she began the conversation.

"It must be grueling to be caring for your daughter with your dog Alexander all by yourself. Nina can be a handful sometimes."

"Ha. You are right about that…" He took another swig of tea. "When my wife left us two years ago it was because she was tired of living the way we were, at times lacking food and materials needed to live our lives. Funny enough the very next day the military appointed me as a state alchemist, giving me enough funds to live in this house with food on our plate's every day. The sheer irony of it all."

She could relate to that. Having a parent leave without another word is the worst thing to experience; to have a perfect family lose a piece that kept it whole and can't ever be replaced. Nina must wish for her mother to come back any day. Leeza's bangs loomed over her eyes, dipping her head. _Just like her with her father..._

"Your brothers told me of how you three transmuted your mother," He continued. "You must have lived a hard life." She grimaced and clutched her cup of tea in between her hands. Memories she rather keep buried were being dug up again, racking her mind with unpleasantness. _There was screaming, arms pulling them apart and blood splattered everywhere. Fire...there was fire...and it was all over her!_ Leeza shut her eyes tight, using sheer will to push them away. She bit back the vile that climbed up her throat.

"I-it's not something I like to recall." She managed to reply, voice raw in pain.

"I apologize. If anything, you show such promise for being able to perform human transmutation at such a young age. Truly remarkable."

"...T-thank you."

Shou served himself more tea, the strange smell protruding from hers, enveloping her senses. She would never drink something so foul but as she watched Mr. Tucker drink his, she began to suspect that she was being too harsh. He did say that he had done an ill willed attempt. Who was she to judge?

She took a sip.

It tasted...sweet and refreshing...not what she was intending. Each sip was sweet with what Leeza would describe as the faintest hint of honey. As she spoke with the man in front of her and relished her drink, she began to grow weary. Leeza would occasionally rub her eyes to try to dismiss her exhaustion, with little results. She supposed it was from all the running around she'd done with Nina today. If so, she should be heading to the hotel soon.

Leeza glanced at the clock above them where it read to be a bit after eight at night. She should be heading out soon. Her brothers are most definitely stricken with worry and this was something she should share with them. They could help her rationalize the very concept what this other world came to be and how it involved her. Although, in actuality this could be the chance to recover the time she lost with her paranoia.

"I should get going soon. My brothers are probably worried about me and I'm a bit weary from today's events," she remarked, her words a bit slurred.

"Ah...how unfortunate…" She let out another yawn.

"Y-yes, so thank you for the drink but I don't think I can finish it all tonight…"

"Oh well," he rose picking up the teakettle off of the table, "at least allow me to tidy up a bit so I may escort you out as a kind gesture for taking good care of my daughter." Leeza hesitated, wanting nothing more than to be off on her own right about now but...she wanted to at least say goodnight to Nina at least. Even for their short time together the girl had grown on her. She could wait a little while longer, she supposed...

"Very well."

He took the kettle with him to the stove behind Leeza, humming to a tune that wasn't familiar to her. Before she even realized what was happening, she felt herself being lulled to sleep. Her entire surroundings becoming a blurry mess, noises becoming dull and weak for her ears to pick up.

In that moment, she didn't want to get up from her seat and instead she rested her head on the table. Leeza wanted to return to her brothers, she really did, but she wanted to rest for a bit. She was under the comfort of the Tucker's too. She could trust that they would not mind her sleeping in the house. Nina was probably asleep too. Mr. Tucker's hummings ceased, but in any case Leeza wouldn't have been able to hear it anyways.

Her eyelids drooped, sending her into darkness, where she dreamed of her childhood days back in Resembool. Lying on her back in the fields with the sun shining on her, her brothers, and best friend Winry as the wind brushed against their hair.

She felt her lips curl into a whimsical smile.

_I wish things could return to the way they were._

**OoOoOoO**

To say their day was frustrating was an understatement. Ed sat on the couch in their room and eyed the door like hawk, waiting for the phone in the lobby to ring and a bell hopper to arrive and notify them that the call is for them and be a sign of their sister's return. No. Such. Luck.

Could Leeza really be out there somewhere still?

He and Al searched most of East City for a clue as to where they had disappeared to. They asked civilians and officers if they had seen a girl around Ed's height (she was still shorter) with charcoal hair possibly accompanied by another girl much younger with her brunette hair held in pigtail braids. Every time they had received a shake of the head. They checked stores, restaurants, parks, everywhere they assumed the girls would be and had the same poor luck.

Al realized the day was coming to an end and insisted that they head onto the hotel as searching in the dark would do very little for them. Even he was reluctant to do what he had recommended, but he had to look after his big brother too. Having absolutely no idea where his youngest sister was hurt him badly, but if he were to have Ed disappear on him too…

No. Al can't lose him too.

In fact, this ordeal had made him more apprehensive to leave his brother's side, the same can be said for Ed. The three of them went through hell together, embarked on their journey to atone for their sins, and promised each other to return their bodies to normal.

With Leeza vanishing without them knowing, well it made the Elric brothers feel rather pathetic that they had no idea where she was and feeling a slight uneasy about the separation. They've never been apart for a long period of time unless it was unavoidable like missions that the Colonel had for Ed and Leeza that had Al wait patiently for them to return later or private meetings that they were told to be silent about. In those times though, they had at least an idea as to where each other were! But this…

Al watched his brother ogle at the door like a puppy waiting for its master's return. When he heard noises outside of the door he would anxiously raise his head, but lower it after when the commotion outside would travel away from their door. As minutes passed, Al found it more reasonable to visit Mr. Tucker instead. His daughter was missing too, so it's plausible that he would want to know if they had uncovered any clues; good or bad.

And so Al rose from his seat verbally speaking what he was thinking.

Ed's lip slightly lowered before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's pointless to just be sitting here and doing absolutely nothing." He rose to his feet and took his favorite red coat off of the bed.

He and Al strode out of their room and ventured outside. The sky rumbled and Al looked up at the sky to see dark clouds hovering over them.

"Brother. Looks like it'll be raining soon."

Ed followed his gaze to the sky too. "Yea. It sure looks that way."

**OoOoOoO**

Leeza slept to what felt like hours. She didn't want to open her sluggish eyes just yet; a little more rest sounded great. Unfortunately, Leeza caught the sound of shuffling and a door shutting abruptly, the noise hurting her ears for a few seconds. She groaned in pain and blamed her sonic hearing for disrupting her nap. She scrunched up her eyebrows. _'When did she fall asleep?'_

She couldn't bring up the faintest memory of when she did. It was all big blur after she was offered a cup of tea. Leeza reached up to rub away her drowsiness...except her hands never reached her face. Confused she tried again with more force into the action...nothing. She couldn't feel her hands anywhere near her body actually, but a cool touch around her wrists. A chilling thought creeped into her thoughts.

'_Were her hands being bound?'_

Out of desperation to confirm her suspicions, she forced open her eyes and finding difficulty in blinking away the blurriness. Leeza gazed around the room and spotted cages lined along the walls with smaller ones piled on top. It was too obscure for her to peek inside, but her animalistic senses told her that there were creatures confined in them and for the moment they were asleep. Good...that's one thing she was grateful for.

As her eyes adjusted to the tinted lighting she caught sight of a bookshelf in the far corner that held not books but jars that preserved distinctive parts of animals. _Where the hell am I?_

Leeza wanted to push herself off the floor maybe gain some understanding as to why she was here. At least, that's what she wanted to do.

She pulled her arms downwards and winced when her skin painfully rubbed against metal.

"Wha-" Her eyes widen in horror, her voice was hoarse and weary and caught in her throat when she saw her wrists chained to the bars a large cages. Whoever her captor was, she had to admit he was wise to bind her wrists separately. Hindering her of her alchemy.

"Dammit." She couldn't even reach into her pockets to grab a piece of chalk. What was she supposed to do now?

'_Calm down Leeza. This is no time to panic. You need to devise an escape hopefully before anyone comes.'_

But in the end nothing resourceful came to mind. Leeza wasn't in the position to use her alchemy, grab something from her pockets to draw a transmutation circle to at least deconstruct the shackles holding her, and she refrained herself from even thinking about using her harmful flames for anything. But after a pause her face scrunched up in distress.

_But maybe that was her best bet…_

No! She wouldn't _dare _to rely on that power ever again! Even if no one was around what was to say that it wouldn't consume the area? Leeza clenched her hands. To think she would wake up and find herself in such a bind…

Ultimately she found herself persistently yanking on her binds like before. It hurt to pull on her aching skin but it didn't matter. Her skin was beginning to sore and burn red but she refused to stop. At least she was doing something right?!

Just when things couldn't get worse. The door to Shou's lab was pushed open and strolled in the man she had wished she wouldn't see.

Leeza felt her blood go cold. If he was here then she couldn't deny that he something to do with her being chained to a cage door. But Leeza didn't want to believe it. To know that the man that had provided her and her brothers his own research as reference and his home to eat and rest at times, the father of little Nina...to know that he was to blame...

Shou's eyes traveled all around the room and when they landed on Leeza he (to her dismay) smiled.

"Well this is unexpected. I estimated that you were to still be affected by the stimulant that I had planted in your drink. To see that you woke up in less than two hours...phenomenal!" his voice rose in eagerness.

"...M-mr.T-tucker?" If this was any other moment she would have berated herself for stutter in such a situation but now wasn't the time.

"Hmm, so without the company of your brothers you're reduced to a meek and feeble girl."

He approached her and then kneeled to her level so that his face was inches away from hers.

Leeza flinched violently when he reached out a hand and began running his fingers through her long black hair, grinning like a madman as he did. The entire time her sapphire eyes never left his teal ones. It took her a moment to find her voice again after he rose from his crouch.

"...W-w-where's N-nina?" She managed to ask. Leeza although scared still had to make sure that Nina was alright. She couldn't bring herself to not think of the poor child be thrown into this.

"I put her in bed before I came here don't you worry. It's only you and me," Shou promised. His voice almost sounding sincere if only there wasn't a crazed gleam in his eyes.

_Good...that was something I'm at least grateful to hear..._

"I must take this moment to thank you Leeza..." He continued.

"Y-you're thanking m-me?" She breathed, eyes roaming all over the small room in a frenzy. In what way could she have helped him?

"But of course! You see you saved me from my repeated failures and frustrations! You have given me hope of succeeding in producing a successful talking chimera for the upcoming assessment!"

His voice escalated at each praise until his voice could be heard all for those outside to hear. Moving her eyes away from Tucker, Leeza eyed the other chimeras shut in the cages and noted their trembling forms, how they pinned themselves to the very back and hiding themselves from any form of light. They were freighted and Leeza didn't blame them. It didn't help that Shou stood before her, emitting a foul aura that promised nothing but torment.

He reached out and grabbed one of her shackled hands. Leeza shrieked and tried to pull away but his grip and the restraint kept her immobile.

Ignoring the young girl's cries he continued. "Have I told you about my first successful talking chimera two years ago? Well unfortunately it was a failure in the end as it only spoke once and starved itself to death. It's only words were, 'I want to die.' Quite disappointing really. But after it died the military were excited to witness what I could create next! What glorious creation I had in store for the world to behold and yet...I was stumped. I had transmuted different assortment of animals; especially using ones that had the ability to learn human speech such as parrots or ravens. Nothing.

Luckily a trio of prodigies arrived at my door to ask to look through my research and I later learned that it was to find a way to get their bodies back. I was perfectly alright with that as no harm could come from that. That is until I saw you..."

"...M-me?" Leeza's voice rose a pitch in fear of what was to come. He brushed his thumb along her hand with great care. Her fingers tensed at the disturbing gesture and she had to use everything in her power to not try to pull away. Leeza knew he wasn't done speaking but she wanted out, to be away from him. Every part of her screamed at her to run, escape! And she wanted to! Leeza couldn't help but feel like every other chimera trapped there with her; wanting nothing more than to be away from Shou Tucker.

"That's right...you," He replied. "Before I must confess I thought very little of you, a little prodigy that had everything handed to her. One day however changed all that when I passed by the library and I bared witness to a striking detail of your being." He bent down to her level and without a moment of hesitation reached under her shirt and pulled out her furry appendage. Over Leeza's cry of pain, he spoke two words with his voice edging in excitement. "Your tail."

Her tail thrashed and flailed as if it had a mind of its own yet upon seeing this he decided to tighten his grip. Leeza screamed, echoing in the halls of the mansion. Her hands spasmed violently as her eyes flooded with tears and threatened to fall. The pain was too much, she never knew it could hurt to have her tail handled in such a manner.

"_Let go!_" She begged. "_Please! Stop!_"

In an instant the pressure receded, her tail now freed and recoiled behind her back for protection. Leeza was shaking. She wished her hands were free so she could wipe away her tears, to hide her shame. With anger boiling inside her, she venomously glared at the bastard before her, wanting nothing more now than the chance to get back at him. Show him _pain_…

"You _bastard_!" Her voice coming out steady and filled with venom. "Why are you doing this?! _You insignificant piece of shit!_ I'm going to kill you! _**I'm going to kill you**_!"

Her eyes shifted to their unnatural red-slit ones as she bared her teeth at Mr. Tucker, growling uncontrollably. She was like a wild animal, desperate to sink its claws into its prey. The shackles clattering as Leeza pulled at it with her demonic strength, the animal inside the cage she was chained to scooting further in, whimpering as it did. But it was unheard over Shou's shrill laughter.

He gave Leeza a predatory grin, his laughter dying down to simple chuckles every now and then.

"Really now? Can you be that upset when a man of science such as myself wanted to test the lengths of your transformation? To see how far you've been developed, including senses?"

He reached forward despite the killer intent pouring out of her and patted her head as if she was a dog worthy of praise. Leeza shook his hand away and hardened her glare. _"Don't ever touch me..."_

Shou smiled and stepped back. "Seems I struck a nerve there..." He walked to the middle of the room and with a chalk lying on the ground began to draw a transmutation circle.

If it was a small and simple circle, Leeza wouldn't assume much, but this was Shou Tucker she was watching. He may have tricked Leeza to believe he was nothing more than a workaholic father, but the way he is now just proved there was more than meets the eye.

The circle took up most of the room, complex formulas and shapes drawn in the middle. The sight of it had her lose her rage and killer intent, only to morph into one of utter terror and disbelief.

"W...what are you planning to do?"

"Leeza, I have already told you..." He replied without looking up from his work. "This is how my struggles with cease to exist!"

"But this is a human transmutation circle! You can't make an average chimera with..." She breathed in. "No...You're not..."

"It's the only way for me to pass my certification exam! Besides, it was you who helped me realize it!" She would soon see he didn't need to say anymore. After a pause.

"T-that's a human transmutation circle?" Leeza's blood ran cold as he simply smiled like this was an everyday occurrence. She released a shaky humorless chuckle "That's n-not going to work on me you know our story it won't work again!"

"That's fine I have someone else in mind." Tucker shrugged. It only took a minute for Leeza to process what he has just said. There's only one other person in this house he can use it on….

Tucker looked up from drawing out the transmutation circle when he heard it get quite, eyes gleaming with cynicism at the look of suffering on Leeza's face. "It's all thanks to you."

"How on earth did I help you realize that the best thing to do is to use your daughter to make a chimera!?" She shrieked, unimaginable disbelief flooding her words.

"It was when you were asleep so I understand your confusion. I drew a vial of your blood to run some tests on it as to gather a hypothesis as to how you came to be. It was rather... unfortunate for most analyzations proved it to be like the average human's, but then I witnessed something significant!

"For some reason your blood reacts fast to any threat to your body and if you are to be harmed in any way say a cut or abrasion, it restores what has been lost at a phenomenal pace. Why your body acts this way is but a mystery to me. Still, if I could maybe use a sample of your DNA in the transmutation, maybe it could give Nina the right stimulant to be fused to the very core! Ha ha ha…" Shou clutched at his head, smiling maniacally and rising from his completed circle while babbling to himself. "With this..._with this_...I can pass my certification exam and remain a state alchemist!"

"...Who did you use for your first one?" It was unexpected, Leeza to speak after her being silent for entirety of his speech. He didn't think she would do anything for that matter, but she did and he was caught off guard, putting down his piece of chalk to stare at his young captive.

"Pardon?"

"I asked you who your first victim was." A dark chuckle escaped her lips, venom seeping through her words. "No, don't answer that...I already know, you told me after all...she left you two years ago and right after that you had developed a chimera blessed with the gift of human speech. My actual question for you is this…" Leeza stared at head on, her eyes stone cold all former mousiness vanished. "Did your wife _actually leave you_?"

It was more of command than a question, but the implication was there. He didn't need to answer, she knew.

'_...my wife left us two years ago...'_

Shou lied. Lied to Leeza, her brothers, his own _daughter_!

'_Funny enough the very next day the military appointed me as a state alchemist, giving me enough funds to live in this house with food on our plate's every day. The sheer irony of it all.' _

He had already used his wife and now he wanted to do the same to his own daughter! It was revolting and it only fed more to her inner flames that yearned to burn him until he was nothing but cinders.

To hear Shou confirm her suspicions, to hear him mouth the word "yes"...Leeza snarled and thrashed wildly. Oh how she wanted to rip that smirk off his face! To watch him suffer in wild amusement for everything he's caused to his own family! But most of all...

"Do you really think you'd be able to get away for a second time?" Leeza hissed. "You can't keep me here forever and when I get out of here I'll make sure your suffering so much that you won't get your hands on any valuable research ever again!"

His nonchalant laughter brought her to a halt, leaving chills in the air.

"But of course! The progress of human knowledge is the result of experimenting on humans! As a fellow scientist, surely you would understand that the drive to progress even further requires certain..._sacrifices_. So will the military and they will accept my creation with open minds!"

"And like I said that's never going to happen! Not when I'm around!"

"...I think I can fix that little issue here quite easily…" He approached her and pulled her up by her collar.

"Your brothers created you did they not? Of course they did…..they're prodigies. However, for you to be roaming freely must mean that the military has no idea that you're not human." Leeza made the mistake of darting her eyes away from his, confirming his accusation.

"Is that so? Well then, I will have both you and Nina as my gift to the military!"

"What?"

"Exposing you will be the key to shutting that little mouth of yours and allow them to have a new specimen to experiment on. I'm sure you'll provide lots of valuable information!" The man taunted, earning a good kick to his knee.

"_Like hell I'll let you do that!_"

Even if she was immobile at the moment, restricted from everything alchemy and forbidden (by herself) to use her flames that cursed her, she would still put up a fight! She refused to just sit and watch, even if it meant that she would be dragged kicking and screaming, that was fine with her. Leeza would not let Shou get his way so easily! Despite her defiance, she was forced to see where she stood in all this, a prisoner. Shou grabbed her chin, gripping it tightly so she couldn't move it away.

"A kick like that won't do anything Leeza! How stupid are you? You will let me do this because you don't _have _a choice! I _will_ use Nina and Alexander to make them a perfect specimen. I don't care for family! Science matters the most! I'd gladly sacrifice it all for my fellow rank as State Alchemist! Nina means _nothing _to m-"

"Daddy?"

The door was pushed more for the light of the house to shine on the figures of a little girl and her big white dog. Nina looked up questionably at her father, then found Leeza's. "Why were you screaming at big sister?" She asked. "And why is she all tied up?" Alexander whined where he was, already sensing what Nina couldn't understand.

Their arrival was unexpected and for a moment they stared at each other in silence until it was broken by the young alchemist.

Rattling chains brought her attention back to her big sister who was pulling at her restraints, ignoring the searing pain in her blistered wrists. "_Nina run!_" The sheer panic in those words rocked her little body. "_Get away from here! Now!_"

"B-big sister?"

Shou placed himself between the two, blocking his daughter from his captive 'chimera'. Tucker gave the nicest smile he could make, his voice calm and soothing as he spoke.

"Nina darling. Don't be afraid, come here."

"Don't listen to him Nina! Your dad isn't playing a game, he wants to hurt you! You have to-!" Shou's hand muffled the rest of her sentence but her eyes pleaded with the toddler's, hoping she would understand she was at the face of danger. Nina took one step back, eyes wide in fear. She glanced at her father expectantly, no doubt not wanting to believe the accusations. Mr. Tucker kept Leeza silent and impassively eyed his daughter, but kept his voice steady and even.

"Nina it's ok. Come here and I'll show you what your daddy's been doing. Your big sister here was just playing around that's all...no need to be shy dear."

"...But...big sister doesn't look very happy and she is all tied up too...and she was screaming..."

"No no, this all a part of something big! This is just Leeza's way of participating, to watch it all happen. The chains on her are of no importance, ignore them…" He offered his hand, so welcoming like an olive branch. "Come to daddy."

Nina watched him in silence, only the low whimpers of Alexander and chimeras enveloping the lab. She took a small steps forward with her dog right behind her, tail tucked in between his hind legs. Closer now, she reached for her father's hand.

Leeza screamed her protests despite being muted by Tucker, pleading with Nina to turn back, leave! The chains jangled at her every movement and when the noise diverted Nina from her father to her, she pulled her body forward, but was harshly pushed back down by her captor.

Nina cried out in shock. Her hand faltered, but before she could pull away, Tucker's rough hand gripped hers and without warning hauled her over to his transmutation circle. Nina screamed in freight; she desperately yanked her tiny hand, tears pooling out of her eyes from being forcefully manhandled.

"D-daddy stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Mr. Tucker stop it!" Leeza screamed, now that nothing was blocking her voice. Desperate for anything to stop what was about to occur.

Shou ignored her of course, and reaching the circle he lightly tossed his daughter into the middle. He then turned to his dog Alexander who was tugged along by holding on to his pants cuffs with his teeth, attempting to hold him back and protect his little master.

"_Enough_." At the command, he obeyed and sat where he was, head bowed low. Satisfied, Shou hooked a chain on Alexander's collar and secured him to a small iron staple in the circle that Leeza hadn't care to notice until now. It was heart wrenching having no choice but to watch him drag his family into the circle, to see Nina reach a trembling hand to Alexander's white fur coat and scoot, unknowingly, further into the circle and away from her father. Leeza continuously yanked on her binds hoping that maybe this time, _this time_, they would fall apart. Struggle after struggle she used the amount of strength she could generate and exerted it with the same strain of hope, the same desperate act of will! All of them leading to failures…

All that she succeeded in doing was scream her thoughts and feelings. Though it was a limited resource Leeza was going to take advantage! No way she would just watch and do nothing!

"Don't you think you've hurt enough people? You hurt your wife and now you want to do the same with Nina?"

Leeza caught his attention as his eyes peered into her's. Both of them said nothing, expecting the other to break the silence until Shou snorted and turned away. "What you say means absolutely nothing to me, have you not realized how useless your words are? I have to disagree with that because I have your existence I can expose and…" he crouched down and placed his hands on the circle, "I have my dear daughter helping me!"

The circle activated with bright blue lights flashing and Nina pulled Alexander closer to her now, afraid of what was happening, but Leeza knew. She knew it was going to be just like when she did it, when it was for her mother...it was going to be the _same_!

"No!" She screeched, thrashing more than ever before, heart pounding fiercely against her chest and eyes widening in terror at the circle activating!

"_NOO!_"

Many things happened at the same time. A clap resounded in the lab and alchemic lightning flashed from across the room. The floor cracked and destroyed the circle, interrupting the transmutation and ending it before it could get worse. Before Shou could say anything in his outrage, a fist was driven into his stomach and he flew backwards and slammed into the wall, slumping when he reached the ground.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing to our sister!?_"

Leeza never thought that the clanking of metal would sound so reassuring as Al ran to where she was and helped removed the chains off the cage. Once freed she threw herself on top of her big brother and embraced his cold metallic body. "I thought everything was over! I-I thought he was…" She could no longer hide the overwhelming fear and guilt of her utter uselessness, not in front of her family…

She felt him pat her head, his hand shaking as it did. "We're just glad you're safe...if any harm had had come to you...I don't know how we would live with ourselves…"

"Al…" Her disappearance shook them up greatly she knew, worried mad as she was missing for the entire day. Her guilt hit her much harder, but she bit it back and hugged him harder, whispering apologies she wasn't sure he could hear.

When they broke their hug she faced her oldest brother next whom leveled her appearance, seeing to spot any injuries. Not finding any more than the ones on her wrists (that were already healing as it is) he ruffled her midnight locks and rewarded with a loving smile reserved for only her and Al. "I'm glad to see you're safe Leeza."

She returned the smile graciously, eyes shimmering with relief and weariness. "Me too, big brother."

Their private reunion was interrupted by the man at fault rose from where he was thrown. Mr. Tucker glared at them, and tightened his fist, ready to punch. Her brothers didn't hesitate as they gently pushed Leeza behind them, ready to defend her if necessary.

"Mr. Tucker was planning on using his daughter and Alexander to make a chimera!" Leeza pointed at where they both still were, Nina's head buried in Alexander's fur. "He did the same with his wife!"

"Th-that's…"

"He knows about me too Al! He saw my tail! He was going to expose me to get more credibility!"

Al stared at Shou Tucker shocked, not quite understanding what he was hearing. Blind denial it seemed and who could blame him the man offered them his research and home but to be responsible for the demise of his wife. Speechless, he didn't add to what his brother said.

"So you expected to get away with everything huh? Whatever you thought my sister could get you will never happen. _Ever_! You're a deranged lunatic! Now and even before from when your wife was still around! Just wait when I turn you in! They'll show you who you really are!"

Shou took a step forward and they readied themselves, their guard built up more. However, he was still very close to the transmutation circle and so he grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her out. He ignored his daughter's pleas and cries and the Elric siblings demanding him to release her and he arrogantly spoke.

"I don't need anyone to show me who I am Edward because I know that I am a man of science clearly misunderstood by children who think of themselves nothing less than prodigies. But really, we are very alike you and I. We used our family for _our _purposes! You put your brother's soul in a body of armor and made your own sister into a chimera of some kind! You toyed with their lives! How can you judge me when you did the exact same thing?"

"Shut up! We are not the same! Don't mix my actions with yours!"

"Oh, but we are! We knew the risks, the taboo, and we still took the chance! Tell me Fullmetal Alchemist, how it feels to be responsible for the result of your siblings' bodies!?" He goaded Ed on, laughing at his rage and taking a step closer to where they were, a sinister grin plastered on his face. "If you're still in denial I can understand, but you'd best hurry because the truth is rather cruel!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he tossed Nina at the eldest Elric and ran out of the lab, the three distracted a perfect moment of escape.

"Hey wait!" Ed hollered. He handed Nina to Leeza but his eyes were on Al.

"Take care of them while I get that bastard!"

He ran out the door, leaving Al alone with Leeza carrying Nina's heartbreaking sobs, speaking little words of reassurance.

"It's ok Nina. It's all over…the bad man is gone now."

* * *

**AN**: See you soon~!


	10. Murder She Wrote

**AN**: Merry Christmas for everyone because I doubt I will upload again until January. This one is shorter than the last chapters but I felt I ended it at the right moment. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they made me smile! Oh and a Happy New Year too~

* * *

He dashed through every street corner, avoiding civilians and police patrols. Shou threw anything in his path behind him to slow down his pursuer for even a small fraction of a delay would be worth the risk. He could hear the enraged golden-haired boy clap his hands and slamming them to the ground to push aside the obstacles in his path.

_'How is he still able to keep up?'_

Shou was going to get caught by that brat if he didn't do something! Why couldn't he _understand? _The potential for a scientific breakthrough was within his grasp! Why wasn't that _no one_ could see what he envisioned! It was all those _brats'_ faults! Those stupid prodigies! How dare they look down on him! How dare they s-

He cried out in surprise as he avoided the slab of concrete protruding from a building and crashing very close to where he had been, his palms now scraped and sore. He muttered a curse at his foolishness for assuming that he would be able to slip away easily. The eldest Elric showed no promise of giving up...and neither would he.

Quickly, he grabbed a pebble and hastily drew on the ground while ignoring how much his hand was trembling. He was still short of breath and his body ached with exhaustion, but the overwhelming fear of being caught before he has anything to show to for the state certification exam pushed him to move forward. He just needed to get rid of the one on his tail and maybe just _maybe _he could get to Nina and finish what he had started.

"There's no point in trying to escape Tucker!" There he stood, Edward at the far end of the alleyway, his shadow looming over the crouched man. "I won't let you get away!"

Shou felt the golden glare on him, could _feel _the boy's anger radiating off him but he had it in check. Edward narrowed his eyes as a warning that even if he wasn't attacking him now, he would go for the assault if Shou gave him a reason to.

"I'm warning you...if you don't come willingly, then I won't hesitate to drag you back."

He bit back his rage and fear took charge. He didn't want his license revoked! He spent _so much devotion _to his work to just lose it now! "I refuse to go back with you with nothing to show for it! How is it that _you, _someone who's very much like me, doesn't see the opportunity at hand to show the military how _close _we are to new discoveries! Tell me Fullmetal Alchemist, _how is that so_?"

Edward's eyes now burned bright at his accusation of being one and the same. He quickly clapped his hands together, blue static wildly flashing. Shou knew he struck a nerve...but what good did it matter...all he needed was the boy to use his alchemy...

"_I warned you to never mix my actions with yours!_"

The ground broke apart and charged at him in spikes. Shou remained where he was as the threat neared and it felt as if time had slowed, though he could still feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and stinging his eyes, his glasses fogging, and muscles tensing. Still, he waited for it to come closer until..._NOW_!

He pressed his palms on his own circle and slab of concrete moved upwards to intervene with the incoming attack. He felt his muscles relax as he sighed with relief and without waiting another second, ran as far as he could from where he could hear the frustrated cries of the young alchemist.

His panting grew louder and his speed was diminishing the further down he went through the alley ways. But…

Shou glimpsed over his shoulder. No sign of the boy anywhere, he had lost him!

He turned the corner and hid behind a dumpster as a necessary precaution, waiting for anything to happen...The clouds overhead grew darker and the roar of thunder sounded throughout the empty alleyway. The longer he hid the more secure and relieved he felt from his accomplished escape. Now he just needed to return to his lab, or rather, find his daughter.

Regardless, he would need to move now for the longer he waited; the more military officers would be searching the streets for him. He rose his head upwards to stare at the grayish clouds. '_Ah yes. Avoid the rain too._'

He rose and brushed the debris off his clothes before heading in search of an escape route. Shou turned many corners and for a moment believed that he had gotten himself lost. That now he was surely doomed for not paying attention on what paths he took. Shou felt a drop fall on his cheek, then two, three, before he lost count to how many when it poured altogether. The rain crashed and lightning crackled but he trudged through the storm wanting, _hoping_, for a way out! Then, _just then_, he felt his heart skip a beat. From taking a left turn he was met with a light shining at the end of the way.

"Finally…" Maybe now his bad luck would end. This was proof of it!

Shou headed to the exit, practically skipped the rest of the way. He wished he could see the Fullmetal's face when he realized he evaded everyone thrown his way, how _pathetic_ he would be.

Oh how he would want to see that now!

Buried in his inner amusement and distracted by his given freedom, he had no time to react to being forcefully held against the wall by his throat, feet dangling and in no way near the ground. Shou choked from the rough treatment as he opened his eyes to see his attacker expecting it to be Edward Elric.

He could only see his face, his dark skinned face with sunglasses concealing his eyes and his very noticeable large scar shaped as an X that ran down his forehead and past his eyes. The newcomer said not one word, only watched the man struggle in his grip. Shou on the other hand couldn't help but shudder and squirm from his gaze before his body paralyzed in fear. Just who is he? He felt himself being scrutinized, but did nothing to stop him hoping that this was all he wanted to do before he let him go and left. Unfortunately somewhere deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

The stranger eyed him for a few moments longer, before his deep booming voice interrupted the silence hanging in the air.

"Are you Shou Tucker?" It wasn't a question. He knew who Shou was. The trembling man grabbed at the arm holding his throat and attempted to pry the strong fingers away.

"I-I don't know who you are, b-but you should let me go...the military wouldn't like to hear about you harming their own!" The hand clasped tighter, his breathing now hitched and desperate.

"I have no care for what the military has to think for I have come to you on god's orders."

"E-excuse me? What...are yo-?"

"For alchemists who have strayed from the path of god-" He let Shou fall to the ground and the said man decided to try to run away again. He needed seconds to escape...but the stranger needed only one.

His hand was planted on Shou's face and immediately red alchemic light resounded throughout the alley, accompanying the thunder and lightning. Blood splattered along the walls and fell on the man's face and clothes, but he did nothing to show his disgust nor attempted to clean himself. He dropped the corpse on the ground and walked away from the scene.

"-must die."

**OoOoOoO**

The three stood outside in the pouring rain as soldiers ran around for collective evidence. They charged into the house and into the lab, dragging out all the harbored chimeras and sealed bags of his research notes. Leeza knew that when they were done it would be a hassle to clean the muddy boot prints from the floors. Not that it would matter to her anyways. When Mustang and Hawkeye arrived, Al left Leeza and Nina to give them a quick rundown.

Nina stood close holding her hand with tears smearing down her face. Leeza knew she deserved better than this after seeing her father morph into an unrecognizable person and after strangers charging into her home taking things with them. That included Alexander. She had to hold Nina back as she cried out for him watching the solders take her precious dog away, the last shred of her family.

Now that Shou was gone, there was no way of caring for him. Thus the military took custody. Leeza didn't want to know what they would do to him.

Leeza hugged her from behind still holding on to her just in case she decided to run after the car that took Alexander away.

"...Why did daddy do this?" Leeza hesitated, staring at the top of her head, wanting to give her an answer that she would understand and yet…

"I don't know Nina." She breathed. What can she say?

Nina stared at the ground, not pleased with her answer. "Daddy had told me you were special. He said you would be able to help him pass his test. But he then hurt big sister." More tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't keep her voice under control any longer.

"Big s-sister wa-was in p-ain and...w-hy? _Why_ daddy?" And what's what she kept repeating over and over again. Till her knees buckled and fell the floor.

Leeza pulled her tightly and petted her head comfortingly. Nina sagged in her arms, her cries growing louder in volume. That's how they were under the pouring rain. Their hair were dripping wet including their clothes and still Leeza held the little girl, who turned around to face her, and offered her shoulder to cry on.

Al watched Hawkeye approach them with an umbrella and stayed by their side as her way of comfort. It was times like these that made Al want his body so that he could share their sadness and be able to vent with them rather than watching. He could voice out his words of love and sympathy, but they were empty like his tin can of a body.

Mustang carried his own shield from the rainfall and joined Al to watch his youngest subordinate.

"I can't believe this happened." He balled his hands into fists. "Apologies for this to fall upon your sister when she has enough already." Al just nodded so Mustang continued. "The lieutenant had made a remark on this being the work of the devil. I couldn't agree more but we state alchemists are human weapons of the military that have to be ready to be mobilized when the order is given, ready to stain our hands. This is just one of the many examples of how our actions are not that different to Tucker's."

"Th-that's not true. We would never hurt another human being like he did." Al denied his remarks, defending himself and his little sister and older brother. They would never use someone like that!

"I know that Alphonse, but it is a hardship we all must withstand to continue on your path. The only thing to do is to keep moving forward. Remember that." They watched Hawkeye guide the girls to their automobile and entering the passenger seat herself. They were ready to go and were waiting for them. Al was going to join his sister but was stopped by the Colonel.

"Right now may be the worst time to ask, but I need to know what happened exactly to take a course of action. Shadow seems to need more time before reporting to me, so I wanted to ask if you would be willing to. This would just be written down as a voluntary witness account of course."

"Where do I start sir?"

"...How about when you stepped in?"

**OoOoOoO**

The rain added weight to Ed's coat and boots. He had left the gloomy alleyways already and trudged along the sidewalk, ignoring the eyes of fellow pedestrians. He knew he probably looked awful with how he let himself be submerged in rain. This wasn't a day to be happy about. He had gone out of his way to get retribution for his sister and for Nina, along with her departed mother.

Now..._now _however, he had nothing to show for it! He had let his anger control him and had lost track of where Tucker disappeared to. How could he be so foolish to let him escape him! He was so close too!

"Damn it!"

He stormed into the hotel and climbed up the stairs, not wanting to go see the Colonel because he knew that he would have to give a report and for him to be arriving _empty-handed _left a bad taste in his mouth. He probably looked like a child having a bit of a tantrum to everyone he passed, but he couldn't care less. They had no idea what had happened.

His stomps began to recede in volume, ceasing abruptly when he reached his door.

Ed stood there, thinking what he would tell Leeza. Or perhaps...he was waiting for a sign of sorts. Dread caved in his stomach and he felt the overwhelming guilt come full force, but he wouldn't hide! Ed would apologize to his little sister and promise to do better next time!

He swallowed a deep shaky breath and gently pushed the door open.

He quietly strolled to the beds, his tightened chest becoming less and less as he reached the sleeping form of his little sister. She looked very peaceful, cocooned in her sheets, the very same way she made a habit of doing when she was little. Her body was facing his direction with her midnight hair spilt all over her pillow and seeing this, Ed was grateful. Leeza deserved a good night's rest. He saw a patch of brown peek out from under the covers. Ed pulled it down a little only choke back a laugh when it was Nina sharing the bed. Her head tucked underneath Leeza's chin. It was pretty adorable actually. Seeing them together however brought more disappointment at him because they had remained together and would wake up to disheartening news.

Behind him, Al slowly approached where he was, taking the same precautions he did. He joined Ed and counted his sister's breathing.

'_One...two...three...four…_'

Al continued on to give his brother time because he knew (had to know they've been close for many years) that he had failed. Shou Tucker was still on the loose and once again he wanted his body back. He wanted..._needed_ to be able to feel what his siblings did and that way he could be of a much better help.

"Al…" His helmet head turned in response to Ed's whisper. "I lost him...I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, the metal clacking at each turn. "Don't be brother. We'll get him back."

Ed shook his head, his hand gently grasping Leeza's that poked out of her covers. "How long will that be? How much more times do we have to feel utterly useless when it comes to helping our little sister?"

"Brother, we can go out tomorrow and search!" He whispered frantically. "We'll retract your steps and then go a ground search! We can-"

"It's useless…" Ed muttered, his tone coated in sorrow.

"Because no matter what we do we can never atone for our failure in protecting her. My title means nothing nor does our skill in alchemy because we were so close to losing her, so close to losing Nina." Ed clutched the bed's frame with his free hand; a grip so tight that his automail made the wood groan.

"We couldn't because we're humans. Tiny insignificant humans who believed we could be gods and failed completely...just like before."

Al wanted to speak up, deny what he said, but it would only fall on deaf ears. So, he watched his brother's body shake, pretending not to notice the single tear that ran down his cheek.

**OoOoOoO**

"Geez, you couldn't have maybe made my job a little bit easier? I came all the way down from Central and what do I get? Nothing. You could have at least thought of my needs Roy! Now I won't be able to kiss my little girl tonight."

"Hughes. I'm sure one day away will not kill you."

"Of course it will!"

The black spiky haired man reached into his uniform and leaned into Mustangs face rather comically, a photo between their faces.

"Look at just how cute she is! I tell you she got her looks from her beautiful mother! Oh how I miss them already~"

Hughes rubbed it up and down his cheek and Mustang could practically see hearts floating above his head. He shrugged off the odd behavior of his best friend and tried to maintain his cool composure, addressing him as a Lieutenant Colonel. "We had expected to have him in custody before you arrived, but now that you're here you might as well just help out with the search."

Hughes pushed up his glasses and tucked his treasured photo away, taking the matter seriously (for once). "Looks that way. Do you know when the time he was last seen was?"

"Fullmetal was the last one to see him, but he hasn't reported back to me yet. Most likely when I head back he'll be there."

"Would have been nice to have now, but we can get by without it. For now we'll search wherever we can. Whatever clues we get you will be one of the first to know."

"You have my thanks Hughes."

Hughes chuckled softly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Then, just like that, his smile fell away...his face now stern, completely contrasting from his normal easy going attitude. Before Mustang could ask him about his change of attitude, he averted his attention back to the cars.

"Major Armstrong! Could you join us here for a moment?"

A large and very muscular man approached them, his bald head reflecting the sun rays hitting, a single curly blonde strand of hair rested upon it and a blonde mustache to match it. Major Armstrong towered over the two, but he saluted Mustang and Hughes as any respectful soldier would do. Hughes nodded to Armstrong and turned back to Mustang.

"There is another reason as to why we came Roy."

Mustang watched his best friend intently for a moment he would crack a joke or make another comment about his lovely family. No, the man was serious and that's what unnerved him; he could never predict what was about to come out of his mouth.

"And...for what other reason would that be?" He dared ask, knowing full well he would have been told either way.

"Sir," Armstrong whispered to avoid anyone to overhear, urgency edged in his voice. "...There's a serial killer on the loose. One who targets state alchemists."

"Are you serious!?" Mustang apologized for his outburst when he caught questioning looks from the other officers. Lowering his voice he continued, "Who in their right mind would be after state alchemists?" He hissed. "And why have I been notified about this just now?"

"This year he has killed a total of five alchemists in central and a total of ten overall in the country. I'm kind of baffled that you haven't heard a thing about this." Mustang cupped his chin, a frown plastered on his face.

"Now that I think about it I have heard a few rumors around," he mused. "I've never heard a name though...do know of it?"

"We don't know his name, but we have been calling the crook by Scar." Armstrong formed an X with his fingers over his forehead. "There is no information on his background either. We only have eye witness reports of a large x-shaped scar on his forehead."

Hughes tirelessly raked his fingers through his hair. "A guy this tough has been causing us trouble for a long time. I've even heard he even killed old man Grand."

"B-brigadier General Grand, the Iron-Blooded Alchemist? That's almost near impossible! He's a military martial arts expert!"

"That's exactly my point. The man's dangerous…"

"How did he even kill the man?"

"He-" There was a sudden scream and within seconds, an officer tumbled out from behind a building, a hand around his mouth. Mustang, Hughes, and Armstrong strode quickly to the shaken man who was now hunched on his knees, emptying his stomach.

"Sir!" Armstrong rested a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He weakly shook his head, face turning a shade of green.

"What happened?" Armstrong pushed.

The officer took several heavy breaths and then brought his eyes to the Major's, his attention to him only and now to the other higher officials watching them earnestly. "I-I think I f-found him...Shou...Shou Tucker…I found his body..."

**OoOoOoO**

The door shut closed, waking her up from her kind slumber. Leeza needed the longest nap after recounting everything to Al and her superior in the car ride. Leeza wanted to tell her brothers her about her little adventure. But how can she possibly tell them about it without sounding bat shit insane. For one thing all she has is her memories, no solid evidence but that blasted key and even then it's not enough. She could show them the place, she was sure the key would work again but what if that causes something horrible to happen? For that Leeza only squinted at the door, listening to pair of footsteps she recognized make their way out and lessening the further they were.

"Oh...they left…" Leeza's head nestled back into her pillow and tried to get some more shuteye. She'll come up with some way or another. It was only her brothers who walked out, nothing else that urgent.

"_They left!?_" She scrambled out of bed and threw her jacket over her shoulder. They couldn't leave her alone, not yet! Rough hands grabbed her shoulders as she barged out of the hotel room and gently pushed her back.

"Whoa there little chief! Where do you think you're going?"

"Havoc!" Leeza angrily pulled back. "What are you doing?"

Havoc blocked her from the exit while holding his hands out as a sign of peace. "Just trying to do my job. Besides, I asked you a question first." Leeza edged forward and was forced to pull back again; he was not letting her out that easily.

"I'm trying to go to my brothers and you're in my way!" She growled back. Leeza respected the cigarette loving man, how he followed the Colonel's goal of becoming Fuhrer and was one of his few trusted subordinates. Havoc was reliable, that much she knew for a fact, but now..._now _when she needed to go was the Colonel's orders getting in her way. The one where Havoc needed to babysit her.

"Sorry Shadow...just doing my job." He replied nonchalantly.

"W-well then stop doing it!"

"Can't do that either."

"Havoc! Please! My brothers! I-I need to be with them!" His eyes soften at Leeza's pleas because she was still a child after all, a scared one no less who wants to be safe with no one but her family. He would've let her run after them, but doing that could just put her life in danger again and that would not go well for him.

Havoc crouched down, both of them eye to eye. "Listen little chief...I understand that you want to be with your big bros, but you don't need to worry at all. Fullmetal had to make a quick report about last night. Al went along with him because it was better if he didn't go alone. They never wanted to leave you alone, but you were sleeping soundly and it was only for a quick second."

"But...but." He held his pinkie in front of her, a grin on his face while somehow balancing the unlit cigarette to not fall out of his mouth. "Remember how we used to pinkie promise things?"

How could she? Leeza and Havoc loved to pinkie promise each other for everything, back to the first time when Leeza promised to help him talk to the girl that worked the flower stand. They only did it with each other, no one else in Mustang's squad. The exact moment would have made her laugh at how they always relied on it to end resolve anything between them, but now she hesitated.

"I promise you that once I'm informed that you're free to go, I'll personally take you to your brothers. Maybe...even take you to eat some steaks, on me."

'_So tempting…' _Leeza wanted to go now though! Still, she knew in her gut that what Havoc had told her was true and that they would come right back for her, they'd never abandon her.

She scratched her cheek, realizing it was the only thing that would ease her worries even if it's just a little bit. "Promise me that if they are in some kind of danger, you'll let me go to them…"

Havoc eyes widened, filled with uncertainty. Leeza held out her pinkie in front of him, refusing to let this go now. "Please Havoc...this is what will keep me calm."

The two watched the other, pinkies close to each other before they reached out and entwined.

"Alright little chief. I pinkie swear." They pulled away and Leeza gave him a kind smile, reassured that he would condone to those terms.

A head popped out from under her sheets and looked around with droopy eyes. "There was lots of noise. Does that mean I have to get up now?"

Havoc nudged Leeza forward and she huffed, already planning to go to Nina. He chuckled and went back to his post, closing the door behind him.

**OoOoOoO**

"Do you think she's upset? If she's awake even?"

"...Maybe. Hopefully Leeza will not take it too hard." Ed kicked a rock. "I swear it's all the Colonel's fault! Always needing me to give my report!"

"...Brother." Al deadpanned. The eldest sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I know, I know...This is one I can't complain about...Just a force of habit I guess."

Ed shoved his hands in his pockets, contemplating what their next move was. It was like everything was once in the palm of their hands and then snatched away. Tucker's library was one of them. He read so much about bio alchemy and chimeras too, but none gave any idea on how to get their bodies back. It all led back to the stone.

Liore was a very close call too, to learn about Cornello's philosopher's stone and find out at the very end that it was a fake. Three years of having to be a dog of the military and nothing but constant struggles and heavy burdens.

Everyday Ed couldn't help but feel more ashamed in the lack of progress because that meant that his little siblings had to tackle another day with their suffering. Ed was the big brother, he should be the one in the suit, the one to have killed Cornello, the one to be with the powers that he has no idea what they are...why was he the _lucky_ one? Sure he lost his arm and leg, but he could handle the pain, it wasn't an issue.

He glanced at Al for a quick moment and felt his heart ache all the more. He turned back face forward as they walked in silence towards the eastern command center. Along the way they approached a fountain, but what had Ed and Al slowdown was the two soldiers that were looking around frantically.

Al marched to them, his metal clacking catching their attention. "Excuse me. Is everything alright?"

"No sir! We are just on the lookout for a dangerous man who is on the loose!" The taller one had answered, his partner bobbing his head in agreement. "You should return home where it's safe!" Ed's eyes widen, that doesn't sound good.

"...Maybe we can help. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist and this is my younger brother Alphonse."

"W-what!? You're so small though."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T STAND NECK TO NECK WITH THE PEOPLE HE'S AFTER! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU JERKS!" They shuffled away from the fuming alchemist sputtering apologies one after another. Al couldn't help but sweatdrop, accustomed to this already.

The shorter soldier broke from his apologizing and saluted them as if nothing happened. "Sir you must go somewhere safe! The man we are on the lookout is targeting state alchemists!"

Ed and Al looked at each other, concern growing for each other. Only one thing they were relieved about was that their sister wasn't with them. Quickly Ed demanded them to tell them who it is. Who was targeting state alchemists?

"It's-" A hand slammed itself into the taller one's face and red light flashed, blood splattering everywhere. The brother's watched horrified as the body was deconstructed, how it crumpled to the floor and the same to happen to his partner when he tried to protect them. The killer walked away from the bodies with blood dripping off his fingers and even though he wore dark shades that hid his eye, Ed knew his eyes were pointed at him.

The boy was paralyzed, his body urged him to run but his feet were frozen stiff. Ed was a deer caught in headlights.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric…" The man charged, for him, hand aimed at Ed. "Perish!"

**OoOoOoO**

"_Ah_~ Looks like the game's beginning!"

Mephisto took a sip of his tea, sitting on his exquisite chair that hovered in the open air. He watched in sheer amusement at the three below him run around like ants. He knew he should be getting back soon. He had to prepare for the upcoming arrival!

"If so that means-" Mephisto turned his attention to the hotel he knew his_ imouto _had the luxury of staying at. He snapped his fingers and the cup poofed out of existence, along with his chair. He landed on a rooftop below him smiling the entirety of the time.

"It's time to properly meet."

* * *

**AN: **See you soon~


	11. Slowly Coming Together

**AN**: Apologies for the late update but I've finally gotten around to this chapter. I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter and thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Hope you like this overdue continuation!

* * *

Heavy rain pellets tapped on the windows of the room that Leeza was confined in. Being patient was excruciating. So much so that she was grateful to have a bit of company with her. Until Nina asked the question she has been dreading, what would happen next like what would happen to her daddy?

"What do you think will happen?" Leeza had to contour; evade somehow. Nina rubbed her feet together, eyes not willing to meet hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and waited a few minutes longer before speaking.

"We...don't get to go home after this...do we big sister?" She mumbled softly. Defeat hidden in her tone. It made Leeza's heart clench and throat tighten and what was worse she wasn't sure on what to say to her...she is just a little girl after all. What she asked was true, nothing after this would be the same and undoubtedly Nina would never go back home. She swallowed and scratched her cheek, before she could stop herself from saying it, she hurt Nina in the worst way possible.

"Your life will never be the same after today…"

"...Oh." Leeza's eyes watered. She knew that sound, it was the same she still had now. It was loss.

After that Nina became unresponsive and wrapped herself in the bed sheets again and remained there. Leeza hated it but she would rather have the truth then give her false hope/false reassurance. But why did she just feel worse? She had to comfort Nina right? Remove such thoughts from her if only for a short amount of time. But Leeza didn't feel like she should be the one to do so, when she was still dealing with her own problems. So she let her be until she would hear her steady breathing and the young alchemist looked back out the window, thoughts raced back to what happened and began to wonder about the upcoming future. Would everything become better or slowly spiral out of control? Most likely the latter seeing how her life is playing out now.

Eventually she found herself pacing around the room in deep thought and glancing every now and then at the door. It was tempting to just tackle it down and dash out of the room or even climb out of the window that was conveniently in here for her to escape through. But she remained where she was, keeping her promise to Havoc.

Leeza walked up to the window and pushed it open, ignoring the droplets hitting her face. Nina was asleep so she would have to miss this moment of opportunity, but there was not much to watch anyways. She glanced down at the streets watching fellow pedestrians walk around and she hoped to spot her two brothers anywhere.

"Where are they?" She knew she was being impatient but she just wanted to get out of the city already! The more time she had to think just pushed her into insanity! Shou Tucker was on the loose, she was now under military protection while her brothers went to report to the Colonel, and Nina...what would happen to her?

Not only that but what about the magic city? How in the world could she explain that without sounding bonkers? Could she show them the place with the key like she did before as proof or would that make matters worse? Like some time continuum fiasco. So many questions without answers and so many problems for her brothers to eventually become a part of. Leeza leaned forward on the ledge and wondered aloud.

"_Would it have been less complicated if I wasn't around?'_"

"Ah~! Such dark thoughts! No that simply won't do!"

Foreign feet landed inches from her face and Leeza pushed away from the window. She had opened her mouth to scream when in a flash the stranger was in her personal space again, his finger pressed against her lips.

"You would not want to wake up the little bundle in your bed, would you?" She in shock at the stranger but she kept quiet. In a state of panic she prepared to fight. Tried at least. She put some distance between them and transmuted a dagger. She held it warningly at him but the man did not seem the least bit afraid rather _amused_. Did...did he wait for her to arm herself?

The man's attire made him resemble a clown with his top hat, pointed shoes, cape, and goofy looking tie and suit. The colors bugged her most as everything was white with some purple and pink splashed here and there. It wasn't his taste of fashion but how much it reminded her of a certain white terrier back in Liore. Those dark green eyes especially.

The man wagged his finger at her. "It's rude to stare at someone you know." He smiled coyly at her.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter a lady's chamber without permission? A gentleman knows to introduce himself also which you clearly haven't done!" Leeza blinked bewilder that she had actually hissed back in such a crude manner (bonus she didn't even stutter once she would have danced with joy if she could). She could feel her cheeks burning and she hoped he wouldn't notice. If he did, he did not say for he was too busy laughing at something else.

"Forgive me for not acting accordingly." With his left hand behind his back and his right hand to his waist while holding his hat by the brim, he bowed to her.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles." He twirled his hat and threw it back on his head. "I came to meet the lovely tourist of my school from earlier. I heard that it was two girls who resemble your appearance."

Her eye's widened and her heart began to pound rapidly because she already knew what school he was referring to. It was impossible though! How could he be here if in fact he belongs there? No one should be able to in her opinion, but she really didn't know any better either. She only has a key and maybe there's more out there. Could that be really the case? "Y-your school?"

"Correct!" Mephisto casually strolled to the couches while waving to Leeza to join him. She paused before reluctantly walked to where he was but refused to sit down and stood across from him, weapon held securely.

"Must we continue with this heavy atmosphere? After all, I did come to meet you personally so the same gesture of kindness would be very welcoming."

She watched him suspiciously, uttering not one word. She wanted to ask many questions but she didn't want to give him the luxury of her letting down her guard. Mephisto swayed his head side to side though a smile was still tugging on his lips. "I guess not."

Her clutched her dagger very tightly as she tried to hold her silence, tried to annoy him with her stubbornness but he decided to join in on the fun too and waited for Leeza to crack. She could only hear Nina's light snoring as now everything else was mute. She was lucky that Nina was a heavy sleeper or else she would have had to be more heavily guarded. Leeza's eyes shifted from her to Mephisto growing absolutely flustered at holding her tongue. However she had no idea was that the stranger before her is an extremely patient being. He could wait her out.

Leeza ran her hand through her hair, absolutely tired of this little game they were playing.

"What is it that you want?" She asked tiredly. Mephisto leaned forward, thrilled for winning such a petty game.

"Like I mentioned earlier, I came to see you. Ask if you enjoyed your time at my school...Did you?" He asked.

"I guess. Yes..."

"Ah splendid~! That is truly wonderful to hear, but really what I meant was did you enjoy _everything _you were able to see?" Those eyes of his suddenly seemed hungry and anxious as he set them on her. The very sight unnerved her, more so that she hesitated in asking what he meant. Mephisto chuckled and pressed forward, a huge grin on his face revealing his sharpened teeth, ones that vampires and other mythical monsters that go hunt in the night have.

'_She could even compare them to her own…'_

"Wha-what are you asking?"

"My dear, I'm asking if you enjoyed everything. That includes seeing your brothers for the very first time."

**OoOoOoO**

Pedestrians screamed at the sight of freshly spilt blood. They all scattered, as far away as they could possibly get, leaving Ed and Al alone at the mercy of the guilty killer. Ed was paralyzed in fear; he could practically feel the heated glare through those shades he wore. He didn't, _couldn't _move even as the man moved to grab him with his hand. Time simply slowed down and Ed could only stare, mind reeling on what to do. Those fingers were mere seconds away from touching his face...so close to brush down his nose...

Before he knew it, he was being carried away by his brother while Scar was ripping his hand out from the ground before going after them.

It was humiliating to be carried in someone's arms like a small child! His cheeks were burning yet his body was still unresponsive, even at a drastic time such as this! He cursed his awful luck! Why were they even being hunted down anyways? Ed could have sworn that he never made any enemies...err...maybe a little... but it was never a reason to be _killed _for! So was this really what their day starting off? They haven't even recovered from yesterday!

"_Brother!" _Al roughly shook Ed. "You need to get a grip! He's getting closer because I'm not fast enough cradling you at the same time! You can't be like this right now! If he gets us, what will our little sister feel!?"

'_Leeza…' _Dammit! How dare he space out like that! If he stayed like that, then most definitely the killer would catch them no doubt kill them and then Leeza...how much more sorrow would she have to be condoned to!?

Ed pushed off of Al's chest and landed roughly on his feet but quickly gained his speed. He looked over his shoulder; Scar was getting closer! This was crazy but he wasn't one to go down without a fight.

Ed took deliberate action. He spun around and went for the attack.

Scar, noticing what he was planning braced himself as he watched a wall sprout from the ground and divide them. That was no issue for him at all because with one touch of his hand, it crumbled into smithereens.

Ed refused to back down and more and more barriers were transmuted, each one destroyed. Out of all the state alchemists he has managed to kill, none of them annoyed him like the Fullmetal Alchemist for not only was he a child but one that was running away from his fate and repeatedly using the same parlor trick. That was enough of that! Scar planted his hand on the ground, red alchemic light flashing, destroying the streets and finally reaching the Elrics as the ground gave out under the eldest.

"Agh!" Ed was careless. Again. Al screamed his name and rushed over to him. Ed grabbed his little brother's hand and stood up, wincing from the slight bruises he now bore. At the sound of footsteps, their heads snapped up to Scar. They had made plenty of noise and were out in the open for anyone to see; now they had to defend themselves where they stood.

"There is nowhere you can run now, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Who the hell are you and why are you after us?" Ed growled back. Scar adjusted his sunglasses, seeming to ignore his question until he answered. "There are those who create and those who destroy."

Al looked to his brother for guidance. Ed transmuted a spear and stood his ground, this man was not letting them off so easy so it looks like they have to fight with their all! _'If his big brother was going to fight then he was too!'_

"Let's go!" Ed shouted as he charged to the waiting Scar. Al followed behind him with his fists locked and loaded.

Scar waited for them to draw closer, his right hand ready to destroy. Ed aimed for his chest, wanting to end this fast, but it was caught and in a flash destroyed. A flash of silver caught his eye, Ed's sleeve was destroyed in the attack and his right arm was exposed.

'_Automail arm?'_

Al took this chance to go for the attack, Ed moving behind. It was over...for them.

Scar dodged Al's blow and before any of the brothers could retaliate, Scar's hand touched his armor.

"Time to meet your end." As the last word left his lips, red lights flashed.

**OoOoOoO**

Jean Havoc really wished he could pop a cigarette in his mouth…if only.

He reclined against the door and pretended to have one, forming his mouth in a small "o" to puff out the smoke. Everyone had grown accustomed to his unhealthy addiction but he never got away from a few disapprovals here and there. Havoc could practically hear his pack of cigarettes call out to him for just a little smoke.

"Man. Can't catch a break…" He muttered, burying his hands into his pockets. It really wasn't so long ago that he had left Leeza by herself and guarded her door but he just knew that every minute must be excruciating. If Ed and Al don't hurry up...

"_GET OUT!" _

The ground shook under him, making him stumble on his feet. Havoc instinctively pulled his gun out of his holster and without a moment's hesitation tackled the door. He needed to protect the girls! _What the….._

The door wasn't budging and it took him three attempts at slamming into it for it to fly open and he rushed into the scene, gun pointed in the direction of the carnage. Nina emitted a scream from sheer fright and shrunk even lower into the bed. Nina was surprisingly out of harm's way, however he did not expect to see Leeza wildly throwing daggers, the ground in disarray from her overuse in alchemy. Havoc had found Mephisto at the far corner near the window and pointed his gun, ready to fire.

Leeza growled and slammed her hands on the already crumbling floor for a sword this time and flailed it around wildly.

"You better leave this room while you still have a chance!" she snarled. Mephisto adjusted his hat, remaining calm and sophisticated, seeming to enjoy driving the alchemist insane.

"Dear me someone is upset...Oh! It seems you've attracted guests!"

Everyone turned to Havoc, each with their own swirling emotions. Nina peeked out from her sheets and fright screaming from her bright blue eyes. Her big sister would be the only one who could reassure her best but Leeza had her own problems. He could see the mixed emotions playing on her face, yet anger was the most dominate. Havoc knew he had to say something to ease the situation. What _could_ he say though? He licked his dry lips and kept himself trained on Mephisto as he tried to reason with his little chief.

"Hey...Shadow you have to calm down. You're scaring the little rugrat."

Leeza's eyes widened and she whipped her head to Nina but then just as quickly returned her attention to Mephisto. "I'll take care of Nina in a moment."

"That's not going to happen. Not if you are going to act savage...especially with that sword."

"Shut up!" She snapped, her eyes burning wildly for a brief second, making Havoc assume he imagined the whole thing. "You have absolutely _no idea _what this bastard said to me! How much I deserve to be this upset!"

"...Then tell me so I can."

Mephisto rolled up his sleeve to check his watch for the time. "Well! It seems we've run out of time…"

"You're not going anywhere dammit! Not until you tell me what you _really _want!" Leeza pointed her sword at him, ready to pounce. The clown resembling man shook his head but with a smile stretching his lips.

"I've already told you my dear. Your brothers are awaiting your return. I had come to invite you to meet them."

"Really? I feel that you simply came to antagonize me!" she snapped.

Mephisto bowed again and jumped to the windows ledge. "It was a pleasure Leeza Elric. Please do not forget what I've told you. I really do hope you will accept my invitation."

He jumped out and Havoc ran to the window to end up abruptly confused when there was no one below.

"...What?"

He heard movement on the bed and brought his head back in. Leeza had Nina in her arms, soothing her fears with apologies. Nina was rather shaken, tears spilling down her cheeks again, but she clung on to her big sister. She seemed to believe in Leeza and blamed the silly clown for making her mad.

Havoc put his gun away, ready to return to his post...still...what else did he tell Leeza to unsettle her?

"Hey little chief. What-"

"Don't...please. I want to tell my brothers first." Her voice was tired and frail. Most likely worn out from her estranged visitor. Although, it bothered Havoc that he had absolutely no clue to what had gone on in this room. Did Nina?

The said toddler glanced around the room in confusion, focused on him for a moment and then buried her head into Leeza's chest. It was hard to tell the way she was behaving and most likely she wouldn't talk to him…What the hell happened?

As if the day wasn't as excessive as it is now, there was sounds of explosions resounded outside. Nina flinched in fright, clutching harder onto Leeza. Havoc looked out the window for the last time that day and saw smoke rising from a building not too far from where they were. Even worse, it seemed someone was using alchemy in the area because flashes of lightning were spotted in the air. Could it be the culprit? The light kept flashing though...were they fighting?

"What is it?" Leeza asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think a fight may be occurring down there. For now we should stay here-"

"Take me there." Havoc turned to the young alchemist.

"Absolutely not! We made a promise little chief that you would stay here!"

"Unless there was any indignation that my brothers are in danger. Even so, what if that's them down there? I need to go see! Besides…" Leeza eyed the floor in distaste. "This room isn't the best place for me to be in right now…"

"..."

What should he do? Havoc could feel the wheels turn in his brain, attempting to find the best choice to take. But was there one really? Thinking logically, there was a low possible chance that her brothers were down there; in a big city like East City it could be anyone. Nevertheless, someone had managed to slip into this room undetected and had really shaken the girls. Nina would be fine here but Leeza? She may reach into her pent up anger again and lash out maybe. Who knows really? She was always a shy yet energetic child, but recently everything has been really taking its toll. Her emotions were not perfectly in tune anymore and he had to remember that.

Damn...What would her brothers do?

**OoOoOoO**

Al was momentarily relieved that he couldn't feel anything. The force of Scar's attack on his arm blew him away and pieces of his armor were littered all over the floor. He felt nothing, so when he tried to stand up, he realized that he couldn't. Al had lost his leg...along with a chunk of his body.

"_AL!_"

"Br-brother!"

This man...this killer was no joke. He had removed Al from the battlefield with a single touch. He needed to do something somehow! The man would kill his brother if he doesn't do something!

The man walked towards them wearing a heavy frown. "I had planned to strip you of your armor and destroy you, but you're hollow. And your brother over there has automail...it seems I've wasted more time than I wanted to for being so careless."

Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his iconic sword from his automail arm. "How dare you hurt my brother!" He charged at him.

"Brother no!" He was running in recklessly, blinded by rage. That was his mistake; one Scar took advantage of.

Ed staggered back from Scar's hand but was still caught by his right arm. "I see. You are able to create a transmutation circle by putting your hands together and then use the power that flows between them. If that's the case." His grip tightened on the automail. "Allow me to destroy it for you."

Ed bit back his scream as a surge of pain shot through his connected nerves, a feeling so excruciating that his vision blurred. It happened too fast but at the very last second he opened his eyes and watched his right arm deconstruct before his very eyes. His best fighting arm...most helpful tool for his alchemy...gone! His eyes were glued to his arm and it wasn't because he worried Winry's wrath, but he just couldn't_ believe _that it was gone!

_He failed!_

"I'll give you a moment to pray." The one who did this to him (what was his name?) stood over him, sparing him final moments oh how this situation really made him want to laugh, but the very act was lodged in his throat. If anything Ed would rather scream.

Ed hoisted himself up and stared daggers at his enemy. "Say...Don't I deserve to know your name?"

"I have no such thing."

Ed snorted. "How convenient." He spotted Al not too far away watching his pathetic display.

"You're only after me, right? Are you planning to kill my little brother Al too?"

"If there any obstacles that get in my way I will dispose of them. The only one I have business with is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed bowed his head, bangs shielding his eyes. "If that's true, then promise me that you will leave Al be. Promise me that you won't kill him...only me."

With his current bleak situation, it wouldn't surprise him if he dies right now. Nevertheless, Ed refused to leave his little brother without assured immunity. He needed to be sure that this man would not go after Al after him, that way he could protect Leeza.

"Brother! What are you-"

"Very well. I will honor your words." Scar drew closer to the young alchemist bowed before him, one so young that made him wonder as to why the military would resort in enlisting children. It didn't matter in the end...he is a state alchemist. This boy will die right here, by his hand.

Al watched horrified as Scar lowered his hand to his brother. He urged his totaled body to move; there was no way he was going to let Ed sacrifice himself like this! The three of them are meant to stay together! _Why was he so useless now!?_

"Brother, no! You need to get up and run!"

Why wasn't his brother moving? Why is he just _sitting there_?

"Edward! Brother! Run away!_ Nooo!_"

Someone shot off a gun, silencing his cries and halting Scar from dealing the final blow. Just as surprised Ed looked up and locked eyes with his superior who was great enough to bring along reinforcements. And just when things were about to get ugly…

"That's enough. There will be no murders done by your hand anymore Scar. You are to come with us and answer for the deaths of roughly ten state alchemists, should you resist we will not hesitate to shoot."

"This world was made perfect by god. Alchemists corrupted his creation by twisting the natural into the unnatural. They have all sinned by defacing god's creation and so it is my duty as his instrument to enact divine judgement!"

Ed was still in danger, too close for comfort when Scar was within range to strike. However, Mustang was not worried; he could finish this in a matter of seconds.

"If you interfere I will eliminate you as well." He warned Mustang as if reading his thoughts. If he was expecting him to back away then Scar picked the wrong person to intimidate. He lightly threw his gun to Hawkeye.

"Leave this to me Lieutenant. I've got it all covered."

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" Hawkeye shouted. The heavy rain hitting her was the worst thing that could possibly happen to her, to him. It just left her to deal with a much crummier situation when someone didn't want to understand the circumstances.

Scar's hand twitched at Mustang's name, could practically feel the anticipation surging from him.

"The Flame Alchemist...how lucky I am today that you have come willingly to receive judgement!" Scar charged forward. "What a most auspicious day!"

Mustang laughed wholeheartedly, a smug smile plastered on his face. "You know who I am and you still come running? This is where you f-"

He snapped his fingers; a puff of smoke was all that came. Mustang felt his body grow cold and swept off his feet, quite literally. Hawkeye kicked his feet from under him and began shooting, each bullet dodged thanks to Scar's swiftness. Her firing stopped but she kept her deadly aim locked on him, calmly answering her superior as to why she got in the way. "Sir, you know just as well as I do that you're useless on rainy days. Please step back for your safety."

Ed on the ground shook his head in utter disappointment. How could the idiot Colonel forget that his alchemy could not emit a spark when he was wet? Mustang seemed to realize his stupidity too for he bowed his head in shame. He would have laughed and joked about this but taking a look at his destroyed arm made him shut his mouth. His chest felt heavy and his body was wheeling from exhaustion...and yet he would not stop worrying over...Ed looked over to his brother who was leaning against a wall in pieces. He was unmoving, head bowed, mute. It greatly unnerved the eldest. _'Al…'_

He was alerted back to everyone else as another newcomer entered the scene.

"You must be rather fast to be able to dodge my fists." Armstrong bashed his fists together, showing off his silver gauntlets. "You said that you wanted to destroy us all! If that's the case then why not try defeating me first! I'm the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"..." Who was this guy? It seemed Ed never had the chance to meet him and now that he did...it was too early to judge.

Scar was more alert than ever before with a new state alchemist coming to face him. It was like it really could be his lucky day. Or perhaps his worst. Armstrong picked up a large chunk from the broken wall he had ran his fists through during his entrance and he threw it up in the air, punched at it and it transmuted a large spiked bullets and were hurtling towards Scar.

Scar barely dodged it but didn't have time to reflect as Armstrong bashed his fist into the ground and spikes attacked him again. He touched them with his right hand, destroying the ones that were dangerously close.

"Major Armstrong! Mind trying to stop causing more damage to the streets?! It's enough of a clean-up as it is!" Mustang yelled.

Armstrong turned to him. "Destroy?" He yelled back, bewildered. "What do you mean? Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create for that is the law of the universe!"

His garments were destroyed (surprisingly) thanks to his muscles as he flexed them for all to see. Everyone sweat dropped, some soldiers glancing at each other and sending the same message, _'What's with this guy?' _

Scar was unfazed and Armstrong returned his attention to him as if the comical posing never happened.

"...From what I can tell, a fellow alchemist can understand the truth of my statement. Isn't that right Scar?"

"He's an alchemist too?" Mustang couldn't believe it, but now it was much more evident seeing him fighting Armstrong.

"..I should have known." He didn't hear Fullmetal approach him. Two soldiers had helped him up after taking the chance while Scar was occupied, checked for any injuries (aside from his destroyed arm), and then allowed him to walk himself to where Mustang was.

"There are three parts of transmutation which are analysis, deconstruction, and deconstruction. He must be stopping at the second phase!"

"If that is true, then isn't he straying away his ways of god too? So...then why target fellow alchemists?"

"Sir!" Mustang looked back to his Lieutenant. She was running toward a car that had just arrived. From the driver's seat, Havoc popped out and with him in the passenger's seat...was Leeza? Mustang slapped his forehead, the accursed headache tormenting him once more. Didn't he give his soldier a _direct order _to protect Shadow and _keep _her out of harm's way? Ed's attention veered towards his little sister as she sprinted to him.

"L-leeza?! Why are you here? You were supposed to stay away, you idiot!"

Leeza placed her hands on her hips, her worrisome face gone and she was now rather irritable.

"I saw from my window indications of someone destroying the city and I assumed that you were in danger! Of course I would come for you! What, did you think I would stay up in my tower and wait for Prince Charming to come save me? I'm here to...y-your arm!"

Leeza stared mouth wide at her brother's missing mechanical appendage. She went out to touch it but halted midway, thinking better of her actions. Ed gave her no answer about his arm and continued to act like she was the only one at fault.

She noticed Mustang was upset about her arrival...it's true she should have really listened to directions and stayed with Nina, but she couldn't pull away from her desperation to see her brothers! Her mindset was eased when she was right by her brothers, more importantly she needed to tell them first about her new _friend_ Mephisto. Leeza opened her mouth and closed it right away. She looked around, confusion pooling in her sapphire eyes. "Where's Al?"

Ed's disapproving glare softened, jerking his head to where Al was. She followed his directions and choked back a cry. Not just Ed but Altoo! She tried to mad dash to him, but Havoc pulled her back by her collar and before she could complain about his unwanted babysitting services, she remembered that there was still a battle going on.

She pointed at the fighters. "Who-"

"Pardon me, sir." Leeza moved out of the way for Hawkeye to head back to the front, armed with a rifle.

"The soldier fighting is Alex Louis Armstrong, known also by his title the Strong Arm Alchemist. And his opponent...we call him Scar."

"Scar?"

Mustang nodded. "That's right. He has been murdering fellow state alchemists...and since you are here I guess I can fill you and Fullmetal in on something else we found out. We found Shou Tucker…"

The Elrics listened expectantly, wondering what that man is currently at. They were hoping to hear something about him being detained in a cell, or being interrogated and yet…

"We found his body in the alley you lost him in Fullmetal. The way he died was the same for all the alchemist's Scar killed."

Leeza felt sick just thinking of how bad Shou's corpse looked like and how on earth would she tell the remaining and innocent Tucker of her loss? She clenched her knuckles and glanced disappointedly away. She felt her brother's hand rubbing her back and she tried to get lost in the soothing motion, but it was extremely difficult to forget what Mustang just said. It was just so _unfair!_

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to hear something else, but you need to move past this already. We have much more problems to deal with. It is a soldier's duty to stay headstrong." She knew that she really did but she was a kid dammit! A thirteen year old girl that just joined the military with her big brother not much older than her in hopes of fixing their mistakes with a naive idea of what she was signing up for! It wasn't going to be easy to just move on from that!

"Sir! Major Armstrong is cornering him!"

"Perfect! Lieutenant, fire when you have a clear shot!"

Scar tried to touch him, but Armstrong pulled back. "Why did he move back?! He had me cornered!"

He spotted Hawkeye and in the very last second, dodged the bullet, escaping with just a graze. His sunglasses fell off, exposing his eyes to everyone. His _red eyes_!

"Dark skin and red eyes! Of course, he's an Ishvalan!" Mustang understood now! The senseless killings of certified alchemists, it's for revenge!

Scar's eyes roamed over the soldiers, all guns were trained on him. "...It seems there _are _too many of you."

He caught sight of Leeza from the masses and remembered of another child prodigy that became a state alchemist alongside her older brother. _'The Shadow Alchemist…' _

"Give up Scar! There's nowhere to run!" Mustang held his hand up and waited to signal his men to shoot.

"..." It seemed that he would have to wait for another time to take them down because his work wasn't over yet. He touched the street and it began to collapse. As the smoke from the debris cleared away soldiers found a massive hole that revealed the sewers with no sign of their target. Havoc drew closer to get a peek of all the action that he missed.

He whistled. "He escaped through the sewers...can't say I'm impressed."

"I'm sorry." Armstrong turned to Mustang as he continued his apology. "You had given us time to surround him and yet he managed to elude us."

He shook his head. "It was all I could do or else I would have been killed. It is no one's fault that he escaped." Something popped up behind them.

"Oh! Is it over?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes? Where were you this whole time?" Armstrong asked.

"I was hiding this whole time! Someone needed to live to tell the tale!"

"You didn't think of helping us out?!" Mustang growled and twitched in annoyance.

"Of course not! Someone like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show!" Hughes turned away from his fuming friend. "Everyone don't just stand there! We have work to do!"

Soldiers begun conducting a cleanup and evidence collection and pedestrians appeared little by little when they overheard that the fight was over. Leeza saw Havoc join Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong, delivering his report on his side. She was a bit distracted straining her hearing for anything of him mentioning Mephisto that she hadn't joined Ed rushing to Al.

Ed kneeled on the ground where his little brother was, Leeza now running to them.

"Alphonse! Are you alright?!"

Leeza crouched down to their level, taking in Al's continued silence. "Big brother." His head clacked in recognition and he slowly brought his head up.

He didn't say anything but just stared and it was hard enough that she or Ed could tell what his emotions were. However, it was sometimes easier to pinpoint what mood he was when they pieced together behaviors they saw him display. Right now...from the dreadful silence it could be seething anger or depression. Al turned to Ed. "Edward…you" His fist met his brother's cheek. "_Idiot_!"

Their sister blocked him from delivering another blow; her face was in complete disbelief! "W-why did you do that to brother?!"

"This idiot deserved it for his suicidal attempt!"

"What?!" She shrieked in panic.

"Leeza, this big brother of ours ignored my pleas for him to run and had agreed to let Scar kill him!" Al continued.

"Brother...is that true?"

"Well I thought it was best to run away and leave Al alone...he could have died if I had ran!" Ed explained exasperated. "I th-" He was punched again...by his little sister.

"You really are an idiot!" She growled. Ed was rubbing both his cheeks and tried to back away from the heated rage of his little siblings.

"D-don't talk to your older brother that way!" He yelled back. Al grabbed Ed by his shirt and pulled him forward.

"I'll talk to you however I want! You need to live on and continue researching for a way to get our bodies back! You were upset that you barely made it in time to save Nina and Leeza from Shou, so how are you going to prevent that from happening again dead? I won't let you throw your life away because if you did _I would never forgive you_!" More pieces of his arm broke off, taking the rest of his arm too. Al growled and rocked back and forth in a tantrum.

"Great, _great_! My arm fell off because my brother is a big, fat idiot!"

Ed sighed and let out an empty laugh as he held onto Al's fallen arm. "...We really are a mess, huh?"

"We are...in many ways actually. Even so," Leeza pressed closer to her oldest brother so that his eyes were directly on hers. "The three of us are family and we ought to stick together no matter how odd we may be. That's why you better make sure you don't act like an idiot again ok? You're alive! We're alive! Let's stay that way!"

His staring bothered her so she looked away, hoping to hide the slight blush forming on her cheeks. Her words were what she believed in the heart and they were something that she never denied for she was the most messed up (in her opinion) and yet throughout all the added situations, they got through them together! She heard Ed laugh again and this time Al joined too, before long she was giggling along with them.

"That's right. We're alive."

Mustang' crew and everyone in the vicinity were watching them and (minus Mustang and Hawkeye) were filled with questions about Al's body and what else could the Elrics possibly be knee deep in?

"Jeez, this freak show just turned extra crazy. When were you going to let me know about this Roy? Before now, I've always wondered why Al acted odd when they came to eat dinner at our house but…"

Hughes scratched the back of his head. He had met the three a few months ago after he popped into Mustang's office once and they were there coincidentally. He couldn't believe how young those two were and that they were accepted to the military, in fact it hurt his heart. Therefore, being the kind man he is, he invited them to his house to meet his lovely family! After that, the four of them got along pretty swell, but through their friendship he noticed that they were the most secretive trio he ever met. Now, he understood why.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but it's not my burden to tell."

Hughes chuckled. "No need to tell me that Roy. I can tell you were only protecting them. And don't worry I won't tell anyone upstairs, it'd be pretty complicated if I did."

"Yeah, Fullmetal's body aside, there would be no way to work around Al's." They watched Hawkeye, Havoc, and Armstrong head over to the Elrics and comfort them. Hughes watched Leeza for a moment, a thought worming its way into his brain.

"All three of them have something they're hiding…"

"Heh. Nothing gets by you."

Hughes winked at his best friend. "They have me working for Intelligence for a reason Roy. Still, putting the Elrics aside...we have a dangerous man now roaming below us."

"...And he's Ishvalan."

Leeza felt herself smiling for the first time that day. She thanked her comrades as they helped carry Al and walking her and Ed to a car. However, her smile slipped when Havoc excused himself for a moment and went to speak to Mustang, seeing how Hughes went ahead to do his job. She knew what they were talking about now...she knew this would come up now and she would have to talk about it to _everyone _now. Her brothers called her name; asking if she was alright...was she? No. Not if she would have to talk about her guest from earlier. However, looking at her brothers now...if she told them right now then maybe they could help her pick the right choice.

The key felt heavier in her pocket and the invitation he had offered her replayed over and over again in her head, but could she really believe some jester? They entered the car, Hawkeye on the wheel...this was as private as it was going to get.

"Actually...I have something to tell you guys." She grabbed their attention and from the looks of it Hawkeye's too, but it didn't matter. She knew she was someone she could trust and an extra opinion would be great.

"It happened when you left…"

**OoOoOoO**

His office was spotless, ready for guests in the nearing future. Of course it was not every day that his imouto was coming to join him for tea! Mephisto reclined on his chair, a smile plastered on his face while thinking back on their meeting. Yes it may have been rather sudden, but the same was for when he met Rin Okumura was it not? Even more so, it was high time the youngest got to know her heritage as well…

Leeza was an amusing one, slowly putting the pieces together as he spoke to her about her brothers.

"_I-it...it was you! You were the one that left that photo with the key!" She distanced herself more from him, completely in disbelief about what she was piecing together. "Not just that, but Nina's book...you did that too?!" _

_It was crazy to assume such things without accurate evidence but how else would it explain the weirdo in her room and his knowledge that she only learned with those clues laid out for her? It was as if he was intentionally pulling her into a game she wanted no part in! _

_She waited for him to approve or deny her case but he simply sat there, more amused than before! So he wouldn't give her a straight answer?!_

"_...You better tell me now…" She growled. "Was it you?" _

"_I have a question for you too my dear." He leaned in close, and whispered, "Did you enjoy our game of chase in the desert city~?"_

After that, Leeza began using her abilities from that world that had excited him! He continued to jump around and dodge her attacks to see what else she would do! Alas all things come to an end as her bodyguard came charging in armed and Nina was screaming her little heart out with fright. And so he left after inviting her to visit soon.

Would she? Mephisto had no doubt she would and when she did, that would then add another enthralling piece into the game board! He could hardly imagine the rage his Father is having knowing that he was the one ruining his plans. The unknown whereabouts of the princess were always in his possession and he couldn't wait for when she would make her appearance!

He summoned another cup of tea and took a small sip as he looked out the window to gaze at his city. Oh what a productive day this was~!


	12. A Path To Walk Alone

**AN: **This chapter is not as long as the last but I'm glad I finally updated. School is finally over and I've graduated from high school so now I hope I can devote myself to more updates. I do have work to deal with but I'll try to not get sidetracked so much. If I do...sorry and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than expected.

Thanks for taking the time to read the ramblings of a nobody and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ed tapped his foot in frustration while listening to his sister finish recounting her story and Al wished he had his limbs to demonstrate his feelings too. Flail his arms around or rubbing Leeza's back to comfort her, as well as apologize for not being there when she was approached by Mephisto. They had such a horrible day and all three knew for sure that this was just the beginning.

"So let me get this straight; a man that goes by the name of Mephisto snuck into your room through the window and wanted to meet you?" Ed asked exasperated.

Leeza winced as if her older brother's intensifying anger burned her. "Basically." She murmured.

"He had no other intentions?" Al asked. Just as skeptical as his big brother.

"Not really…At least not that I know of…" Leeza trailed off rubbing her arm, shyly glancing to the driver's seat where Hawkeye was as she put the car in park. She seemed a bit dubious too about her story but thankfully she didn't press onto the matter. They came out of the car with Leeza and Ed carrying Al as best as they could; seeing how Ed was one arm short.

"What you've told us seems pretty farfetched. Regardless, next time we'll be there to protect you." Leeza faintly smiled at Al for his consideration, but she knew that now she would _never be alone_. Yes, it was a mistake on their part to leave her by herself when she wanted to be accompanied after such a traumatizing event. Yet, now she had an alarming ambition to visit True Cross again…get more out of the visit than the last one.

"Great." She muttered. Ed eyed her unconvinced, knowing full well that there were holes in that story of hers. He knew that she would never hide anything from them so most definitely she was waiting for the right time.

He wanted to settle all this and take action by first finding someone to blame; maybe Havoc. The _nerve _of someone to sneak up on their little sister and toy with her emotions! The audacity of that bastard! Ed clenched his fist, struggling to hold his emotions in check until they got out of Mustang's meeting. No doubt to speak of the man that attacked them.

Hawkeye opened the doors to the office and the Elrics settled Al gently on the floor and the bag with his shattered remains beside him.

"Well, well. Looks like you guys made it first."

Vato Falman, a middle aged man with grey hair and a clean shaven face, and Heymans Breda, a well-rounded fella with red tufts of hair that was cleanly shaven on the sides were in the room accompanied by Fuery who was too busy focused on his radio. They were the only ones from Mustang's unit who were present. It looks like they would have to wait awhile until they could go back to their private quarters.

About thirty minutes of waiting had passed and soon enough the rest of the squadron came in, worn out to the bone. Leeza sympathized with them; it was quite the eventful day. However, only one of them seemed to be packed with bursting energy because upon seeing the Elrics, tears streamed out of his eyes. "How magnificent! I've heard all about you Edward and Leeza Elric!" Armstrong crushed them into a bear hug and showered them with praise. "The love that you had motivated you into trying to bring your mother back to life! And the show of talent to know that as the oldest you saved you little brother by transmuting his soul! To joining the military to find a way to regain your lost bodies! Such a heartwarming story!"

Leeza had managed to wiggle out of his death hug, coughing and gasping for breath before Ed kicked him with his good leg so he could drop him.

"Don't touch me." He wheezed trying to catch his breath.

...When did he learn of their past? Both of them turned to Mustang who shrugged unfazed. "He was very...convincing."

'_Big Mouth Colonel.'_

Mustang closed the doors behind him and went behind his desk and looked out the window, ending the little "touching" moment between them and Armstrong (Al felt rather lucky to being left out of that). It was as if the Colonel was allowing some time for his crew to prepare their thoughts because now they had to strategize on what to do with Scar.

"Um…" Leeza felt her mouth dry up when she got everyone to turn to her. _'Don't clam up now!' _

"Not to sound rude but I was hoping we could go over this quickly. I'm a bit tired and would rather not linger here too long."

Hughes bobbed his head in agreement. "I gotta say I agree with Leeza," He sunk lower into his chair. "Ending things quickly will help me a lot in the long run as I need to return to Central. I can already feel the amount of work I need to do there because of our friendly neighborhood killer."

No one argued with him; there was lots of work for everyone to do.

Hughes sighed and straightened himself up from where he was sitting. "What do you three know about the Ishvalan War?"

Ed scrunched his face in thought. "To tell the truth not much...just that it was a war between Amestris and Ishval that lasted for about seven years until the military sent out state alchemists which turned the tables into our favor and ending it swiftly."

"So nothing of how it started or the effects?" Hughes asked. Leeza shook her head and furrowed her brows. Just what else is there?

"What you know is a good summary of it. Still there are pieces missing in that analysis." Mustang turned away from the windows and instead looked towards his doors, seeing past them and revisiting those days of war. "The Ishvarites were a race of people living in the east who worshipped Ishvara, their god of creation. They never really went along with our government due to differences in religious values, but that took a more dangerous turn when an officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child. And so, war ensued.

"There were riots after riots, more violence happening in their streets causing rebellion to ignite in Ishval. For seven years this was happening until the higher ups concocted an operation to end all the warfare. To employ state alchemists into the field, the human weapons. I was one of those sent out. Reviewing the veracity, it's understandable that man, a survivor, is seeking vengeance."

Ed clicked his tongue. "No. That's no excuse. He still involved innocent people in his revenge, something that is unforgivable." Hughes nodded his head in agreement to Ed's opposition.

"This same person is using alchemy even though he greatly despises it. These types are people, the ones not concerned on how the job gets done, are the most dangerous. We ought to be careful from this point forward." Mustang returned to his seat. "In the end we should not worry on how we get things done too. The next time there will be no talking. We will just take him out." He asserted.

The crew gave no objections.

The heavy air left the room as soon as the discussion ended. Now it was time to see what was coming next.

"I need to fix Al's armor...but with just this arm I can't do much. I'll have to visit my mechanic then." Ed shook his head. "So many complications in one day especially..." He narrowed his eyes to the cigarette addict in the room.

Havoc had a feeling Ed was told by his sister of what happened to them just as he told Mustang, but while his superior was more understanding that this _thing_ managed to go right under his nose Ed was furious that things got messy when they went out. He was going to utter an apology but both the younger Elric and Mustang shook their heads no. This was not the place or time.

They were expecting a nice farewell from the others, go back to the hotel, pack up their things and go on their merry way. "Hold it!" Unfortunately for them Mustang still had more to say.

"You three are in no shape to be going anywhere yet. Fullmetal here is missing his arm, making him vulnerable if Scar comes back to finish the job. Al is practically disabled until his body is fixed again-"

"Well then if that is an issue then allow me to fix him!" Armstrong ecstatic to maybe be of service approached the armor that was attempting to move out of the way.

"N-no thanks!" Al squeaked. He imagined feeling a huge sense of relief when the overly built man respected his wishes and sullenly moved away.

"It would be bad if I tried as well seeing how it wasn't me who attached Al's soul to the armor. I may know the steps but I'd rather not risk any chances…" Leeza silently apologized.

Ed sighed. "It's probably best if I fix his body. I'm the only one that knows how Al's soul is bound to the armor...so fixing my arm is top priority."

The rest of the crew were rather silent but at that moment everyone thought the same thing. "Ed without his arm can't do alchemy...leaving him to be…"

"A kid with a real attitude problem."

"Snot nosed, tiny brat."

"Utterly useless child."

"..." Naturally his siblings didn't add on to it but their lack of involvement just threw him out in the open for insults.

Ed's face turned beet red, seething with anger he shouted, "HEY SHUT UP!"

Breda snickered in a corner with Havoc, bemused at his outbursts. Fuery rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly and Falman let out a chuckle or two. The four of them may have not said anything in this meeting but they sure made themselves known when teasing their favorite _little_ alchemist.

It wasn't meant to be taken offensively and so Ed's anger dwindled. He turned to his superior, waiting for permission to leave.

"I didn't finish Fullmetal.." He reminded the boy who huffed and crossed his arms.

"Get on with it then."

"...Very well. Now while Shadow is in fact more capable in protecting herself, I would not want you two relying on her to care for you by herself."

"What are you insinuating sir?" Al asked.

Mustang leaned forward in his chair, fingers folded together. "I was proposing you three take along an escort."

**OoOoOoO**

"Meeting? With Mephisto?" Rin glanced over to his brother, watching him clean the specks of dust off his glasses.

"He said it was of great importance and that we wouldn't want to miss it." Yukio replied. Rin huffed and threw himself back on his bed. What could possibly be so important that he would want to see them no later than eight? Couldn't it wait for tomorrow? After all his brother decided to torture him with homework that he'd rather not do.

"Unbelievable." He grumbled. Yukio sighed, rather tired of his older brother's behavior. Sometimes he wondered how he turned out to be the youngest when he always had to care for him.

He turned his chair towards Rin. "Nii-san. It is just a simple meeting and then it is over. Why must you be making a fuss over something so minor?"

"Because seeing that clown drives me insane! He always has us playing games and it makes my brain hurt wondering what!"

"I suppose that's understandable but even so he is our legal guardian, bearing the role after our father died. He provides us living expenses and is the principal of True Cross Academy. So far he has only asked of us to come to this meeting and if it is indeed important, I see no reason why we should not go."

Rin glowered but said nothing else. He grabbed a manga that was carelessly deposited on the floor and searched for his place. He could feel disapproving look Yukio was sending him when in fact he still had homework to do. His brother was most liking giving him time for him to regain his composure but no doubt in a few minutes he would revert to being stern and reprimanding him for slacking off.

That was just how it was. It has been a good several days and so far he has gotten Moriyama-san as a friend and lots of work cut out for him. Just as he thought...school really isn't his strong suit, but if this what it took to become an exorcist then he would strive through it! He needed to kick Satan's ass after all!

"Nii-san. We still have time before we have to head out. Don't you think you could do the homework I assigned to you?" Rin twitched. See.

Looks like his supposed break was over. He muttered an ok and stashed his manga where he could read it later, walked over to his desk, and picked up a pencil. He could do this, after all how hard could it be?

Yukio left to use the restroom and when he returned he found his brother dozing off, drooling all over his papers. '_Nii-san…_' What was he going to do with him?

**OoOoOoO**

"No."

"But brother-!"

"No."

"You're being unreasonable here!"

"And you're being irrational!"

Leeza threw her hands up in the air, completely exhausted that this was getting them nowhere. She told them everything from Mephisto's visit earlier that day and about her trip to True Cross Academy. They were back in the hotel, finally alone and that was when she thought '_Hey,why not tell your brothers who love and support you what happened and what you think is the best course of action to take?'_ Apparently they didn't because now all hell broke loose! It was such a touchy subject really because everything that came out of her mouth sounded like a cheap fantasy novel, but her brothers gave her their full support. Of course that was _before_.

"Brother it really isn't that much of a big deal! I thought that maybe it would be best if I visited that place again! Conduct my own investigation!" She reasoned.

Ed crossed his arms and looked to Al. While still in the car, Leeza had wondered whether Mephisto was being truthful about his welcoming invitation and not secretly luring her into a trap of sorts. She knew that she had to watch her back but she _wanted _to know more! She _needed _to know more! She had debated over it for a moment or two and when she came to a decision, she swallowed the lump stuck in her throat, and asked. She didn't expect them to flat out say no to her idea of going to the other world again, down right _refuse _her of this opportunity at hand! After that it became a squabble between the three (more with her and Ed).

Al's body was gently set between them so he acted like the sibling peacemaker seeing how he was the only one to realize that they weren't dealing with this properly. He could practically see fumes puffing out of Ed's and Leeza's ears and feel the intensity of the heat emitted from their stare down.

"Um…guys? Couldn't we refrain from fighting about this? Maybe consider what to do about sister's request a-"

"There is nothing to consider Al when she's _not going_." Ed interrupted.

"Oh yeah?! Give me a logical explanation why I don't deserve to go over there!" Leeza countered.

"I can give you twenty!"

"_Then start naming them!_"

Al sweat dropped and bobbed his head in shame. His attempt of being the middle man backfiring horrendously. _'Guys…'_

"Major Armstrong is outside waiting for us too…" Ed scoffed, still immensely agitated that they had to take him along with them! They didn't need a babysitter!

Said escort was polite enough to remain waiting outside as they had their private conversation, taking Nina (to her dismay) out too for their benefit. Nina didn't need to hear everything.

He turned back to his sister. Crossing his arms making himself clear. "No."

Leeza wanted to continue their dispute about this, but she could see how futile all of this was for it was just an argument that would never deem her the victor. Leeza had no help whatsoever from anyone because what she wanted was something entirely dangerous, but she was eager to do so just this once. She squeezed her eyes shut and her bubbling anger intensified.

Why couldn't they understand? It was her right to go! She had the right to go and get answers of her origin, of her family, of those boys that are no doubt her brothers, and everything else that was robbed from her at birth! Leeza loved her home here in Amestris and would never abandon Ed and Al, so then why were they being stubborn? _Why_? Ooooh all of this was just so infuriating! So unfair! So-!

"Sister…please calm down."

She opened her eyes and saw the familiar blue flames dance across her vision. She reeled back in shock and moved to fan them away, but stopped midway. These flames...she fingered the fire. She needed to learn about them too and she could in True Cross Academy (hopefully). In the other world.

Her brothers were watching...she saw them eyeing her with concern and from her position probably adding this moment as another reason onto the list of why she couldn't go. She just wanted their trust that was all. Was it so hard to get it? She ducked her head. If Leeza didn't feel so defeated she may have reacted much more strongly and hid out of plain sight. But what was the point?

Al felt bad that his sister felt defeated, wanting something so desperately that she would fight for it. Of course he understood! But he also knew what his brother was thinking: this is for her protection. They were her big brothers after all and no way would they throw her out like some random package!

"This flame..." Leeza continued, "This power is something I never was able to get answers about. I read through anything I could find and I'm sure you knew that by now too. I need to learn what's so different about me, why this is happened to me and going to that world, the one you fear for my safety about might be the only place for those answers! So please big brothers...just let me go."

"..."

"..."

The Elric brothers hesitated, speechless really and worried about what their answer would reflect on the upcoming events.

"It's just that there is no way of telling what will happen if we let you go there alone." Al admitted.

"And let's not forget what happened yesterday too. You were chained up and almost exploited for personal gain." Ed ran his hand in his golden hair and huffed. "We just want to never risk your safety ever again."

She pressed her mouth into a thin line. Clearly she needed to prove to them that she wouldn't be in that much danger. It was such a hassle but Leeza would do whatever she could. "What if…..I have to return by the second day? " That got Ed's attention. Leeza continued her train of thought not wanting to let go of this opening opportunity.

"I can leave you with the key, and if I don't return by the second day I'm there you can come after me." Ed and Al glanced at each other.

"So like give you a time limit?" Al scrutinized. Leeza brightened. "Yes! Exactly like that! That way you won't be worrying so much until the day comes of my return. And the key works with anyone, Nina used it before, she was the one to open the door that led us to the other world." Ed paused to ponder all this.

This was still risky but in all honesty it gave them a sense of relief to know if anything did were to happen they can swoop in and save her and knowing their sister she wasn't one to be irresponsible, their mother made sure they were always aware of their actions.

"Brother, maybe we should consider it. She has proven that she deserves to go now. We should reconsider," Al reasoned.

Ed sighed in defeat. There really was no other points to argue was there? After all, they needed to trust each other...and this seemed to be the very first steps in seeing their little sister grow up. Plus he had a feeling that she would go no matter what they say. Best to give support and not deny someone what they want and suffer a tear in their relationship later on.

"...Fine. But you have to return on the second day by midnight sharp or I'm wreaking havoc over there to find you and go to Winry's, meet us there since I need repairs anyways. And most of all…" He ruffled her hair. "Don't get yourself caught in trouble."

'_Finally!' _Leeza beamed at him and hugged him. "I'll try not to." Her voice was muffled by his clothes, but he heard her loud and clear. He brought his left arm to give her a makeshift hug. She squatted over Al and hugged him carefully to not break anything else, rewarding him with lots of thank you.

For once, things were falling into place; unknowingly to them just as Mephisto expected.

**OoOoOoO**

Nina watched the Elrics organize their things together for their next adventure, the stranger that she now knew as Armstrong was still waiting outside for them. She was only allowed back in she supposed to bid farewell. While she may be too young to comprehend most of what was going on it was pretty clear to her that her big siblings were leaving.

But they couldn't leave her alone! Her daddy might try to hurt her again and continue what he started to her big sister and pull on her arms harshly before throwing her on the ground, flashing blue lights blinding her and…..Nina harshly shook her head trying to calm her shaking. Her heart was racing. She hadn't gotten nightmares but what if that happens when they go? Weren't they here to protect her?

She dashed to Leeza and grasped her hand, feverishly tugging on it. "You're not leaving are you?"

Leeza hesitated, looking over her shoulder to everyone else (likely for help explaining) but they were not paying mind in her direction rather focusing on how to transport Al now that he was immobile. He was in a wooden box, packaged and ready to head out when everyone was.

She felt Nina pull again, impatiently waiting for an answer. Leeza bent down on one knee for her eyes to be at level with her. "Yes. I'm...or rather we're leaving." When she saw tears building up in the toddler's eyes she pressed on. "It is only for a little while. After all we have always traveled and this is our job. Do...do you understand?"

Nina blinked the tears away. "I think so. C-could I come?"

"W-what!?" Leeza almost fell over.

Nina latched onto her big sister causing leeza to use her hand to keep her upright. Maybe Nina was asking for too much but what else was she to do? She only wanted to be with them and no one else! She could only trust them! "I wanna stay with you big sister! Please don't leave me alone!"

Once again she felt the lump in her throat come back to bother her. Leeza couldn't bring her along, it all came back to this being a possible trap. Placing Nina in immediate danger. If she were to spill that she was returning to the "magic city" the little girl would insist tenfold to go with her. In reality, she would want to go with her no matter where she was going. She tried to tell her that she couldn't but the words were lodged in her throat, sinking down into her stomach.

"..._Please big sister_." Nina pleaded.

Leeza lightly pulled her away and gently gripped her shoulders. She tried to look stern like her mother did whenever her brothers and her left their books lying around or when she caught them arguing with one another. "Nina. I-it's not something I can do nor control. We...we can't be babysitting when we don't have the time nor the resources to. I'm sorry…"

She didn't try to suppress her tears anymore and she threw herself into Leeza's arms again. If this was goodbye then she would try to lengthen it as long as she could. This time the young alchemist returned the gesture and they were like that for quite some time.

"Leeza." Ed called. He had her suitcase for her and waited by the door. His sister told him that she put the key into one of the doors in the Tucker residence and they were taken to a new world. If that's the case then it may work for another door or perhaps all doors too. Leeza seemed to think so too. Honestly all this had him questioning his ideals so much for none of this made sense in a scientific mind. Though, he would trust his little sister, for they were together all the way. A family united by a strong bond.

"Leeza." He repeated, seeing how Leeza didn't budge the first time. "Come on it's time to go." She nodded and whispered into Nina's ear before breaking up their endearing hug and walking over to them. She pulled out the key and grabbed her suitcase from her brother's hand.

"I'm ready..." Ed patted her head affectionately. She smiled lightly, liking the treatment. She turned to Al then and didn't know what to say.

"We'll see each other soon." He answered for her.

"Yeah. We definitely will."

Leeza walked to the door then and inserted the key, turning it all the way until she heard the lock click. Leeza breathed in and out and then opened the door.

'_Well this is it…'_ Ed and Al were going to be on their own now and their sister alone too...scary really but like he kept telling himself over and over again. He trusted her, she'll be fine.

But Leeza wasn't moving forward. Rather...she was frozen in place in complete shock! Nina noticed this too and something in her mind clicked. Nobody was paying much attention to her really all just staring at the door. Al couldn't do anything and was left hanging, calling out and asking for someone to tell him what was going on. So she slowly took action.

Ed felt his blood turn cold as he came to a shocking revelation. _Could it really be…! _He strode towards her and was presented to what kept Leeza rooted.

What was happening to her was indeed happening on the other side for Rin and Yukio did not expect for their bedroom door to open. When they turned quickly (on guard) the last thing they expected was for a girl to be staring back at them; a girl that bore a striking resemblance to the elder twin. They paid no mind to everyone else that was there but her…

"W-wh-what!?"

'_What indeed Nii-san.'_

**OoOoOoO**

The area was in desolate darkness. Only voices could be heard but not one could be pinpointed to a specific area as they echoed off the walls.

"Have you found any leads about the strange blue flames that erupted at the chapel in Liore?" This one was low and seductive and most definitely able to lure people to their deaths if it'd like.

"Of course not!" The second one was gruff with his tone dipped in sarcasm. "The Fullmetal pipsqueak ruined it big time by creating another fire that gave us hardly any chance to see anything else about it!"

"Yes...but Father has grown rather interested in learning just what it is...or was. The Fullmetal Alchemist may have covered it up to hide what he knows...we could gain information out of him."

The harsher voice laughed. "Or from his scrawny sister and tin can brother. We better get something soon because I_ really_ don't want to deal with this any longer."

"Don't worry," the other voice purred. "We will find out soon enough. Remember. We are not to harm the human sacrifices."

"Of course not…but we can have a little fun can't we?" The voices laughed together and then slowly drowned away in the desolate darkness.

* * *

**AN: **See you soon~


End file.
